Pacto con el Diablo
by Nanami Hara
Summary: — ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —Quiero que finjas ser mi novia— Definitivamente, acaba de hacer, un pacto con el Diablo.
1. Pacto con el Diablo

**Hola, maravillosas lectoras **

**(siempre me habia preguntado porque siempre se generaliza en mujeres cuando leia los comentairios de los autores en los fics, pero despues de ver que la gran "GRAN" mayoría son feminas, pues que hacerle)**

**No soy lo que se dice super fan de esta pareja, **

**porque odio a Sasuke pero me parece un personaje de lo mas divertido.**

**Sinceramente prefiero a Naruto **

**(tal es un cliche, pero) **

**lo amo. **

**Es el amor de mi vida y lo sera siempre, **

**pero igual me he aventurado a el mundo Sasusaku, **

**espero les guste y dejen su opinion en los comentarios.**

**.**

**.**

**Con esperanzas, Nanami Hara**

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-— su amigo esperaba por ella en el estacionamiento y tenían planes

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?—la altanería de su voz no era precisamente alentadora

—Tienes razón, disculpa mi (único) error. La última persona que me llamaría a un salón solitario al término de las clases queriendo algo de mí, serías tú. Déjame reformular la pregunta— el arrogante que tenía a dos pasos de frente, recargado contra el pupitre del profesor, con ese porté de todo poderoso, estaba sospechosamente cauteloso con ella, algo sin precedentes.—¿Qué es lo que NECESITAS de mi?—se relamía lo labios al saber, por su reacción, que estaba en lo correcto. Esa pose despreocupada y superior se torno tensa y a la defensiva, aún con ese rostro de ángel Sasuke Uchiha era el mismo diablo dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular al primer indicio de perder la batalla.

—No por nada tienes las mejores calificaciones del colegio, suspicaz— volvió a ese porté, aunque un poco menos relajado que el anterior—Quiero que finjas ser mi novia—la simpleza con lo que soltó eso la dejó sin aire

— ¿Qué?— la incredulidad de su voz magullo el orgullo Uchiha

—No eres sorda ni estúpida, no me hagas repetirlo-—se paró derecho cuan alto era y la miro con desdén

—Me encanta tú forma de pedir favores— le respondió la mirada con la misma intensidad—independientemente de que no sea ni sorda y mucho menos estúpida, no quita que quiera explicaciones—vio su mueca reacia a explicarle nada y con irritación contesto—Sí así como aclamas mi ayuda mi respuesta es definitiva, NO.—ridículo. Fue lo único que pensó Sasuke. Vamos que todas querían con él y sabía que Sakura no era la excepción, tan sólo era mojigata y tímida, una de esas chicas que dice ser diferente a las demás y sostiene su fachada pero que realmente es igual de superficial que las todas las del montón. Seguro se mataba por ser la primera fingiendo ser una prodigio, todos los días pensando en él, abrazando una foto suya.

—No te hagas la que no quieres—se acomodó el cabello y Sakura pudo jurar haber visto destellos de arrogancia.

—Es en serio, no quiero y tú lo sabes, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo—Él la miro frunciendo el ceño. — O tal vez si quiero— Sasuke apenas lo escucho y alcanzo a distinguir una sonrisa siniestra. Alucinaciones suyas ¿cierto? —Sí no me explicas porque razón debería aceptar hacerme pasar por tú novia frente a no sé quien, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y con que (Dios sabrá) ganancias para mi, ni me mueve nada tú propuesta. Y yo que pensaba que sí bien no eras de los primeros 3 de calificaciones, tenías algo de materia gris, mi error. — se despidió con un movimiento de mano y se alejo con dirección a la puerta. El ágil como felino la capturo de un brazo y de un giro la hizo sentarse en una banca aprisionándola con los brazos clavados a la madera. Ella inmutable como tabla— y con estos moditos de pedirlo, menos— se separó de ella suspirando con cansancio. Agachó la cabeza, rendido.

—Claro que te contaré, sólo que no me dejaste terminar— ella levanto una ceja en muestra de incredulidad. Está bien, no le iba a contar a menos de ser necesario pero no podían culparlo .— Necesitó que hagas esto. Mi abuela me ha comprometido con la prima del dobe y a menos de que me presente con alguien (del que esté profundamente enamorado como para rechazar a dicha chica tan especial)- al relatar esto último hizo un dramatismo que le indicó a la joven, que estaba imitando a alguien que a ella, le era desconocido— me veré obligado a casarme al terminar este año-termino deprimido y con un tono de voz de lo más lúgubre.

Una carcajada limpia no se hizo esperar de Haruno

— Ya quiero ver a la abuela que te hizo estar en esté estado tan lamentable. No, es más, ya te quiero ver casado con Karin. —Él soltó una carcajada amarga al recordar las palabras su abuela refiriéndose a la fácil de Karin. "Dama respetable" sus bolas— Sí bien no me has explicado todo lo demás y lo que llama la atención ¿Por qué yo?— se levanto y se acerco unos pasos al deprimido pelinegro sentado en el escritorio, descansando la cabeza en una rodilla, con el pie sobre el escritorio y la otra pierna colgando por el costado del escritorio—¿ Es que me deseas?- era una pregunta que le sonó a afirmación. Aprovechando la postura del Uchiha con la punta del índice, dibujo una línea invisible, recta y vertical, casi sin tocar, sobre los testículos de Sasuke. Estaban en bandeja de plata gracias al ceñido pantalón escolar y esa pierna que se flexiona y otra de estiraba en su esplendor.

Al sentir aquello a Sasuke se le erizo la piel y se alejo de ella, apoyándose en el pie sobre el pupitre cayendo del mismo,por la fuerza del impulso. Con la cara roja de vergüenza y con una erección de muerte vio los papeles cambiar de lugar.

Sakura se lamia la punta del dedo de la manera más erótica que había sido capaz de presenciar, él, rojo como tomate asomándose tímido por el borde del escritorio.

—Además Sasuke-kun, no me has explicado en que me beneficia a mi-—se mordió la uña depuse de que su lengua se pasear por su propia huella, y la voz de inocencia que se cargaba la muy zorra no ayudaban a su erección, bueno sí que le ayudaban.

Se levanto como pudo y trato de regresar a su roll de semental (virgen) que era.

— Me enteré que deseas ir al extranjero para continuar con tus estudios y que planeas presentar el examen a varias universidades prestigiosas, y costosas. En dado caso que seas aceptada en cualquiera, yo me comprometo a pagarla-no terminaban de poner las cartas sobre la mesa cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Acepto, mañana hablamos que tengo planes con Naruto—estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando le guiño y le mando un beso. Se pasó la lengua por esos labios apetecibles y recorrió con la mirada el cuerpo Uchiha hasta detenerse en cierta parte bastante despierta —Nos vemos Sasuke-mi-amor-novio-nuevo-kun— Sasuke estaba a punto de librarse de Karin "la insistentemente acosadora" para meterse con la desconocida faceta para todos de Sakura, la violadora.

Estaba en razón cuando dijo que tenía una fachada de niña buena, pero no pensó que las cosas le salieran tan extremistas. Sakura realmente era superficial y delante de él, demostró no importarle ser así. Perra maldita, solo estaba actuando otra vez ¿verdad? Porque Haruno Sakura, la esmeralda de Konoha no podía ser tan descarada ¿no?

Definitivamente, acaba de hacer, un pacto con el Diablo.

.

.

.

* * *

**Como la mal acostumbrada (por no decir caprichosa y mimada) personita que soy, pasare a dejar la lista de musica que escuche y me ayudo mientras hacia este capitulo de ociosidad.**

**Der Holle Rache-Mozart**

**Smanie implacabili-Mozart**

**Sound and vision-David Bowie**

**Voodoo Woman-Koko Taylor**

**Un poco de miel-Natalia Lafourcade**

**Ya.**

**Bye, y besitos.**


	2. La sarten por el mango

**¡Hola! **

**Sufro mil al subir este capitulo,**

**(gracias al maravilloso internet de México)**

**pero igual lo hago. **

**Me comi unos chilaquiles que fueron fundamentales para este capitulo, **

**la inspiracion y el buen humor con el que me levante **

**tambien ayudaron. **

**Espero que les guste **

**(y sobre todo que me lo hagan saber *_sollosos_*).**

**Zoe-So: Tu comentario me dio mucho en que pensar (porque soy una dramatica innata), pero nunca paso por mi mente hacer una Sakura que se doblegara con Sasuke, siempre me ha parecido que aunque es un poco tonta (sentimentalmente hablando, porque es buena en varias otras cosas) cuando crecio empezo a ser menos superficial y por consecuente mucho mas dificil doblegarla. Gracias por tu comentaio.**

**Sasu Love for ever: Me encanta que las lectoras entren con una idea y se soprendan con que el argumento es totalmente lo contrario. Tu comentario me alegro el día porque me gusta que pareciera que Sasuke era el diablo, pero no *_risa diabolica_***

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: (awesome name) Yo tambien a esta Sakura que es mas mala que la leche cortada. *_Risa maquiavelica x2_***

**Misaki Ayano, Besscy: Gracias por sus comentarios, sobre todo porque mis fic normalmente no son leidos por nadie *_llorona_***

**Jazmadi: En algun momento me paso por la cabeza que Sakura fuera de verdad Satanas, pero las historias de fantasia no son mi fuerte, pero yo creo que me pensare seriamente si hacer un fic de esos.**

**Nanami Hara a la carga.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—Haruno— era un tono mordaz al que estaba acostumbrada que no se esperaba después de aquel "acuerdo". Como siempre ella leía un pequeño libro sentada junto a Naruto, al cual por cierto ignoraba olímpicamente (Algo le estaba diciendo de una oferta de ramen en el súper mercado), cuando el apuesto pelinegro se acerco a llamar su atención de la manera más "sutil".

—Hola amor—Le sonrió inocentemente y después de dicho saludo continuo con su lectura sin notar la cara de estupefacción que tenía el rubio y el sonrojo del moreno. —Me gusta cómo me saludas, sabes que me gusta fuerte—soltó una risilla mientras seguía leyendo sobre la historia de su bandera.

—Sakura-chan, ¡Es el teme!—hizo un escándalo llamando la atención de las pocas personas que iban llegando a las clases— ¿Quién creíste que era? Yo he estado aquí todo el rato— vio su reflejo en la ventana y tras guiñarle a su imagen con un destello en la sonrisa zorruda regreso su atención al morocho, que seguía con una mirada indignada, son un rosado en la mejillas y conteniendo el aire haciendo la boca una línea imprecisa. — ¿Qué ocurre teme?—Se levanto y le palmeo el hombro.

—Necesitamos hablar—haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Naruto observo a la pelirrosa seguir leyendo, aburrida de las situaciones de su entorno.

—Si lo que quieres es mi ayuda para los exámenes, todavía estamos tempranos para eso Sasuke—paso la hoja despreocupadamente.

—Tu estas siempre estudiando— "Historia de las banderas", le recordó a cierto programa de internet 8bastanet aburrido) de un tipo flaco y un poco raro.

—Puedes llamarle así, pero el ser humano aprende siempre algo nuevo. Yo prefiero llamar mis ratos leyendo, de ociosidad— miro la portada del libro, lo cerró y después de dejarlo descansando en la mesa se levanto. —Solo te estoy jodiendo un poco, vamos afuera. Naruto, tengo algo que decirte cuando regrese, y puedes copiar mi tarea de matemáticas, está en mi bolsa— al rubio se le iluminaron los ojos y sin perder tiempo se lanzo en su búsqueda.

—Qué raro que lo dejes copiar— salió primero por la puerta, una descortesía que Sakura no paso por alto, poniéndole el pie, haciéndolo trastabillar.

—La curiosidad mato al gato, y Naruto de gata, tiene mucho. Como sea, vayamos a un lugar menos concurrido antes de que comiencen las clases— después de unas cuantas maldiciones Sasuke la siguió por el pasillo con dirección a los edificios en remodelación, cerrados para los estudiantes. Cuando por fin se acomodaron en un salón vacio, Sakura se sentó en el suelo. — ¿Qué vamos a discutir? Por mi parte sé lo que te quiero preguntar, pero quiero que seas tú quien empiece con sus solicitudes. — Con una liga se amarro el cabello en una coleta alta que dejaba su rostro y cuello, despejados ante la mirada del Uchiha que desde el momento que pisaron ese lugar no perdió detalle de los movimientos de Sakura. Se sentó junto a ella, descansando la espalda en la pared.

—Solo necesito que seas mi "novia" frente a mi familia, y Karin obviamente— espero que ella objetara algo, pero después de unos segundos de silencio sin soltar palabra por fin dejo de mirar el techo para dirigirse a Haruno. —Creo que eso es todo. —

— ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, tienes a muchísimas tipas que estarían más que dispuestas sin rechistar, y lo que me intriga más, ¿Por qué no te casas con Karin? Digo, la tía esta buena y no es fea, podrá ser un poco estúpida pero al menos no va tan mal como Naruto. Tiene experiencia en la cama, no te va decepcionar—empezó a enumerar con los dedos, delgados y largos.

—Simplemente no me gusta—el tono de advertencia e irritación no molesto siquiera a la muchacha

—Me vas a negar que te la tiraste en el cumpleaños de Naruto— tras rodar lo ojos y una risilla de incredulidad, se giro para verlo bastante divertida— ¿Es acaso, que tienes miedo que te contagie algo?—estaba demostrando una faceta que no conocía de ella. Frente a todos era callada, pero decidida, lista, reservada prudente, responsable. Daba esa imagen de chica perfecta, que estudia todo el día, que saca las mejores notas (aunque esto era cierto), de familia perfecta e inocente hasta la medula, antes de ayer, hubiese jurado que no había siquiera dado su primer beso. Sabía que tenía su lado arpía por cada vez que él la insultaba, ella regresaba el golpe, pero esta Sakura era totalmente diferente.

Una perra.

—Entonces te tendría más miedo a ti— ella lo miro furiosa , herida y enojada por su insinuación, pero después le dedico una media sonrisa burlona

—Lo bueno es que conmigo no te tienes que acostar Sasuke— le levanto y del bolsillo del saco del uniforme saco un cigarrillo, se lo llevo a la boca y lo encendió con un encendedor zippo de grabado peculiar que no distinguió bien.

— ¿Fumas? ¿TU?— Se levanto como resorte y la señalo con el dedo sin creérselo.

—Me pones de los nervios, que esperabas que hiciera para relajarme un poco. — Al ver la mueca extraña que hizo añadió— una cajetilla me dura bastante, hasta varios meses me atrevo a decir, tampoco me voy a morir mañana de un enfisema. Son cohíba ¿Quieres uno?—Él negó. —Como quieras. No me has dicho porque yo—dio una suave calada y después de unos segundos soltó el humo.

Él sin poder creérselo, desvió la mirada del extraño espectáculo del cual era espectador—Tu haces creer al mundo que eres perfecta ¿Por qué?— ella solo respondió "¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es esa". Bueno, sí. Entendía que tenía muchos beneficios, y que su verdadera actitud era horrible, y que seguramente estaría en muchos problemas, pero… Bueno si, era una pregunta idiota. —

—Quiero tener un futuro y ser tan honesta como soy, fumando cigarrillos y de vez en cuando saliendo de juerga como todos los demás estudiantes normales de este plantel solo haría más difícil que los profesores confiaran en mí, me tendría en la mira y eso es un dolor en el trasero, simplemente me divierto cuando nadie me ve. Nadie es perfecto Sasuke — le regalo una mirada emblemática que Sasuke no supo muy bien como descifrar.

—Te necesito porque das la imagen que mi abuela quiere. Ella suele ser muy selectiva y aunque le llevara una chica cualquiera y le digo que estoy enamorada de ella, no se lo creería porque sabe que no me gustan las chicas tontas—vio interrumpida su explicación por un "owww" de ternura que escapo de los perfectos labios de Sakura.

—Ternurita, te me estas declarando— apago su cigarrillo contra el piso y su suela

—No seas tonta, solo que tu imagen, calificaciones y bla bla bla, me ayudaran a convencer a la abuela. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Todo el año y ya sabes para quieres tendrás que actuar— se sentó de nuevo en su lugar sacudiéndose de polvo las manos

—Y dicho esto, ya que tu prometida (no por mucho) —añadió al ver que el chico quería hacer la corrección— el primo de la susodicha y tu hermano asisten a este plantel creo que nos veremos en la necesidad de actuar como la maravillosa pareja que somos, todo el tiempo— Sasuke se sintió herido por el sarcasmo en "maravillosa pareja", está bien que no llevaran, pero eso de rechazarlo tan vilmente estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su orgullo.

—Así parece ser. El hecho de que seas la mujer con la que paso más tiempo, que tu asiento este justo detrás del mío y que hablemos amenamente frente a la estudiantina, solo nos facilita las cosas, he de ahí el porqué el que te elegí— le guiño un ojo y se levanto dispuesto a irse sospechando que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar

—Tengo la sensación de que me estuviera prostituyendo por un pase a la universidad—el susurro de Sakura se coló por sus oídos

—Tranquila nena, que este dios que tienes frente a ti, no gusta de las mojigatas peli rosadas como tu— sintió un jalón del cinturón que lo llevo contra la pared. Sintió el cuerpo de Sakura contra el suyo y como su mano se resbalo desde su agarre del cinturón hasta pasar el dorso de la mano por el miembro de Sasuke que reacciono de inmediato ante la caricia.

—Que bueno por mi— de rotundo, tomo a su "pequeño" en la palma de su mano presionando suavemente con los dedos. Lo soltó y se alejo a paso veloz por entre los avisos de "no pasar". Sasuke se dio cuenta de que la había cagado.

Se había burlado del mismísimo demonio

Iba pagar las consecuencias y lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

**De verdad que me encataria saber si la musica que les pongo aqui, les gusta (porque yo la amo, aunque mis gustos sean desastrosos). Empece a hacer esta lista para que las lectorias (si querian) escucharan la musica (con la que yo me inspire para el capitulo) para hacer ambientación de lectura. Ya saben que sí no les convence, pues suprimimos esto (osea que tengan que ver menos de mis tonterias).**

**Piece of my heart - ****Janis Joplin**

**Yo Lo Comprendo- Victor Iturbe**

**Miroirs No. 4, "Alborada del Gracioso" - ****Ravel **

**Burgundy ****-****Warpaint **

** Baby's on fire - D****ie Antwoord**

**Despues de ver la lista de la cancion, **

**solo quiero que quede en claro que son una señora. **

**Muchas de esas canciones son viejitas pero yo soy de alma joven.**

**Aclaro nada mas para evitar, malos entendidos *risa***


	3. Virgen tenias que ser

**Chicas aprecio muchisimo sus comentarios.**

**Sasuke tiene que sufrir un rato para conseguir a Sakura.**

**Ademas de que la chiquilla es como una cebolla *Risas* (como Shrek)**

**Va a tener que ir resolviendo el misterio que es Sakura**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, y estoy con el quinto **

**(que es mas que nada como le va a la pelirosa con la abuela)**

**Tengo mucha prisa asi las dejo aqui**

**¡Corre Nanami Hara!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— si no se equivocaba, era la primera vez que la veía verdaderamente sorprendida, con unos short que le tiraban a calzoncillos y una sudadera un poco más grande de lo que debería ser, abrió la puerta en un fin de semana una recién despertada Sakura. Y eso que eran las 12 de la tarde.

—Mañana hay una reunión de toda la familia Uchiha y me parece el momento perfecto para presentarte como mi novia, quería informártelo y —la somnolienta chica que se recargaba en la puerta del departamento en el que vivía. A ojo crítico de Sasuke (que no había visto más que salir apresuradamente a Sakura después de ver por la mirilla) el departamento parecía de grandes dimensiones en una respetable zona de la ciudad.

— ¿Por qué no me enviaste un mensaje?—Reviso su teléfono, sacándolo de uno de los bolsillos de la sudadera que llevaba

—No tengo tu número, además vine porque—de nuevo no lo dejaron terminar

— ¡Mierda! ¡Entonces mande a comer espárragos a otro Sasuke! ¿Quién será?—siguió revisando su teléfono, tecleando rápidamente un mensaje para el Sasuke que insulto. Debía recordar poner los apellidos a sus contactos. Sasuke se rio por su torpeza y algo se movió por ver otra faceta de Sakura que no concia, una más inocente y torpe de lo que él pensaba— ¿No tienes mi numero, pero tienes mi dirección?—lo miro con estupefacción y bastante asustada. Sasuke volvió a reír por sus reacciones.

—Llame a Naruto en la mañana, que por cierto, medio dormido se le entiende mucho menos que borracho, y me dio tu número y tu dirección —alzo la voz antes de que Sakura (que tenía la intención) lo interrumpiera—Vine porque quería que viéramos como nos organizamos para mañana—

— ¿Organizarnos? Solo tenias que mandarme un mensaje diciéndome la hora y la dirección— Sacando una liga de una de las mangas se hizo un moño desarreglado sobre la cabeza. —Ya que me levantaste a esta hora, será mejor que desayune—Sasuke esperaba que Sakura abriera para invitarlo a comer (como toda persona educada haría)— ¿Qué estas esperando para darme la información y largarte?—hizo un ademan con la mano para que se fuera, corriéndolo como a un vil perro.

—Y por organizarnos, me refiero a ensayar lo que diremos frente a mi familia además de ver que ropa planeabas usar— ¡Maldita! Era una jodida maleducada, si era una lambiscona con los profesores, ó los estudiantes…ó alguien que no fuera él.

—De eso me ocupo yo así que será mejor que te vayas— Se cruzo de brazos esperando que se fuera, quería salir con sus amigas a un nuevo club que se abrió a las afueras de la ciudad y tenía que prepararse. Resignada lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y prácticamente lo lanzo contra el sofá.

—Gracias por invitarme a pasar—Dijo sarcástico al soltarse del agarre que estaba arrugando su camiseta.

—No toques nada, regreso en un momento—casi le gruño para alejarse, dándole a Sasuke un vista de su trasero menarse al compas de sus caderas al caminar. Se ruborizo y prefirió poner atención a la casa.

Era amplia, o al menos a él le parecía eso, pues casi no había paredes: la sala y comedor estaban en una estancia grande y ordenada, bien decorada con tonos claros que le daban luz a la casa, la cocina estaba separada del comedor por una simple barra americana. Inspecciono torciendo el cuello para todos lados. Tres habitaciones y lo que parecía un baño. Todo muy pulcro y con tonos amenos a la vista, solo cabía destacar algo: Parecía el departamento de un hombre soltero, no había fotos, algunas pinturas que sustituían esa falta de retratos a la casa, varias plantas. Sakura regreso con uno de los pasillos con unos jeans ajustados que ya no le dejaban ver esas piernas blancas y sus pechos se veían un poco mas erguidos que cuando llego ¿No llevaba brasier al abrirle la puerta?¿Como pudo no haberlo notado?—Deja de ver mis pechos—Se giro a la cocina, preparando algo en una taza. Sasuke enterró la cabeza en el blanco sofá que ocupaba, al sentir las mejillas arder por ser descubierto en el acto.

— ¿Vives sola?— Cuando se sintió menos avergonzado pudo levantar la cabeza para hablar claro, encontrándose con Sakura sentada junto a él en sofá con una taza entre las manos, humeante. Haciéndose ovillo con un libro sobre las rodillas.

— ¿Quieres que diga que si?—sonrió traviesa (lo que hizo que Sasuke tragara pesado) mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa frente a ellos.

—Quiero que digas la verdad. Esto parece el departamento de un soltero—le miro acusadoramente acomodándose de lado en el sillón para verla de frente. Desvió la mirada de su lectura para clavarla en Sasuke, se veía extrañamente seria.

—Mi padre y mi hermano viven conmigo, pero suelen estar muy ocupados. La decoración fue hecha por amigo de mi hermano, que lo hizo pensando cómo le gustaría que se viera este departamento si él viviera aquí, solo, obviamente. A mi padre no le molesto, mi hermano estaba encantado y a mí me da igual—Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, leyendo de nuevo lo que tenía en las manos—Entonces así se quedo.

—No hay fotos, y todo esta impecable, pero demasiado impersonal. Que rara eres—Tomo la taza y bebió un sobo, frente a la mirada incrédula de Sakura—Tu no me preparaste nada y soy un invitado en tu casa—hizo un tono ofendido de lo más falso que le saco a Sakura una sonrisa. —Que buen té haces, por cierto.

—Está bien, bébetelo. Iré a darme un baño y entonces empezamos con lo que sea que viniste a hacer—Sakura sintió un extraño calor en el cuerpo al pensar que este fin de semana no estaría del todo sola en su casa.

La vio desaparecer por el pasillo y empezó a reflexionar sobre lo recién aprendido sobre Sakura.

Su padre y hermano estaban lo suficientemente ocupados para que no les importara la decoración de su casa, el lugar donde vivían. ¿Y su madre? No escucho ni mención de ella. ¿Habría muerto? Que pensamiento tan drástico, Sasuke.

Paseo por la estancia y en un arrebato de atrevimiento, se aventuro por el pasillo encontrado cuatro puertas y de una de ellas salía el sonido de agua cayendo. Se sonrojo al pensar en Sakura desnuda bajo la regadera, le picaron las manos por abrir la puerta a espiar un poco, pero después de un regaño mental al recordarse que era SAKURA, regreso a su expedición al departamento. Abrió la primera puerta y supo de inmediato que era la habitación de su padre al ver todo muy pulcro, una laptop en un escritorio. Todo muy normal hasta que reparo que ahí tampoco había fotos. Estaba seguro que se hubiera sentido el violador de la privacidad del dueño de la habitación si tan solo hubiera algo que le dijera algo del señor. Todo en esa casa era tan poco apegado a las personas que residían ahí.

¿Cómo sería su padre? ¿Sería cariñoso con ella? ¿Estricto? ¿Y físicamente? ¿Alto? ¿Serio? ¿De sonrisa encantadora como la de su hija?

¿¡Pero que estaba diciendo!? Si, estaba alagando a Haruno Sakura, la perra que lo acoso en aquellos salones solitarios.

Entro a la siguiente habitación, y era de su hermano, esta era un poco más normal al encontrarse varias revistas de autos y chicas, tiradas por la alfombra ¿Por qué las dejaba ahí? Sakura o su padre podrían entrar.

Como pensó, sin fotos. Aunque si había un dibujo bastante grande pegado a la pared de un chico pelirrojo abrazando a un peli rosa que no dudo en reconocer a Sakura. Ambos sonriendo ampliamente ¿Pero por qué un dibujo? Todo era tan extraño en esa casa. Se apresuro a salir y suponiendo que la ultima era la pieza de su "novia" tomo el picaporte, sintiendo el estomago en la garganta ¿Qué es lo que vería al entrar?

Salió vestida con un vestido strapless de color crema de caída de cascada hasta medio muslo, hacía un calor del diablo por esas fechas, y Sasuke al llegar le hizo saber que también se moría de calor por las bermudas y tenis planos que llevaba, con el sudor corriendo por su frente y un sonrojo de cual no estaba muy segura si la razón era el calor, o ella.

Dispuesta a cepillarse el cabello dio vuelta en el pasillo encontrándose de recto a Sasuke a punto de entrar a su habitación

— ¿Qué es lo que pretender hacer, Sasuke?—Era un tono totalmente neutro que advertía de algo mucho peor que si la hubiera escuchado totalmente colérica. Se giro y la vio con ese vertido y el cabello húmedo, con la cara limpia y los ojos brillantes. Sasuke pudo haber jurado que ella estaba a punto de llorar del coraje, pero lo que hizo fue totalmente lo contrario, se paró a un lado de él, lo vio con desaire y abrió la puerta ella misma, entrando y dejándola abierta de par en par, dándole a entender que entrara.

Fue un tipo de decepción para Sasuke, encontrarse con una habitación casi vacía, una cama sin cabecera ni ningún tipo de adorno, un escritorio con una computadora, su teléfono celular conectado a la corriente y un armario. Todo de blanco, crema, o hueso.

— ¿Qué mierda le ocurre a tu habitación?¿y los espejos y los posters y los colores vividos en las paredes? ¿Lo encajes, lo holanes y esas porquerías?¿Que clase de mujer eres?—levanto un poco la voz por la ¿indignación?— ¡Alíen!—Se giro examinando toda la habitación, ni siquiera una mesita. Nada. Cortinas blancas en el ventanal que tenía.

Parecía sacada de un hospital. Sakura mientras tanto levanto el dedo corazón con dirección a Sasuke, demostrándole que poco no podía importarle menos lo que le dijera de su relajante habitación.

Siguió con su escrutinio y encontró algo que si lo sorprendió. Fotos.

Un hombre de mediana edad de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas, el padre de Sakura. Sonriendo con un pelirrojo abrazándolo por los hombros, sonriendo igualmente.

Escucho que el armario se abría. Jamás había visto a Sakura vestida con algo más que su uniforme escolar (y aunque le quedaba de muerte) quería saber cómo se veía con toda clase de ropa.

—Tienes buen gusto, pero toda tu ropa es demasiado…—se lo pensó antes de hacerla enojar, perdió esas ganas de joderle— reveladora.

—Pues entonces me pongo una bolsa de basura lo bastante grande y listo— estaba a punto de cerrar el armario cuando Sasuke intervino, sacando un conjunto de entre tantos

—Esto servirá— se lo tiro para que se lo probara, ella lo miro incrédula—Ve a probártelo

—Gracias por sacar esto—el rencor de su voz lo saco de onda.

Se puso la falda bajo el vestido que llevaba y la blusa sobre el mismo, cuando estuvo todo en su lugar, de un ritón se saco el vestido quedando solo con el conjunto. Mira, pero que prácticos eran los vestidos.

Una falda de tubo hasta las rodillas, negra y una blusa blanca, sin mangas, de tirantes gruesos, de caída libre le cubría hasta medio glúteo. Se veía elegante.

—Me veo como una señora — se miro desde los pies descalzos hasta donde su vista le alcanzaba. —Y me siento como una prostituta—Sasuke no lo escucho pero Sakura tampoco tenía la intención de que lo hiciera.

—Me gusta— como todo adinerado que era, supo apreciar la ropa que le quedaba como anillo al dedo a la situación y a la chica disgustada que la ocupaba.

—Esta falda me aprieta el culo— bajo el cierre de la falta y se la quitó, lanzándola con un pie al rincón del lugar.

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores y se quedo a cuadros cuando vio a Sakura en ropa interior, ella sin pudor alguno se quito la blusa, en ropa interior, las braguitas con unos cuernos de diablo pintados sobre sus caderas, se giro para recoger el vestido que antes llevaba y al agacharse Sasuke tuvo que sentarse en la cama y cruzar las piernas al ver una cola de diablillo, dibujada en la parte trasera de la ropa blanca.

Su mano se movió sola y cubrió una de las nalgas blancas, la otra recorrió desde la pantorrilla hasta posarse de igual manera sobre su trasero. El tacto era suave y cuando se dío cuenta de lo que hizo se avergonzó y se quedo estatico con las manos amoldando la retaguardia de Sakura.

Ella no hizo ningún ademan de quitarle la mano y de vestirse siquiera. Se giro y las manos de Sasuke resbalaron por su suave piel hasta quedar perfectamente amoldados a la cadera.

Poso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lo empujo en la cama, sobre él, se sentó en su cintura, con sus abdominales contra la entrepierna. Sintiendo lo fuerte que estaba y lo petrificado que se veía. Con las manos en el pecho, paseando por el tórax y hombros, con los músculos bajo la camiseta, esperando por ser liberados por la molesta tela. Las del moreno recorriendo la suave piel de sus piernas y glúteos aventurándose hasta su estrecha cintura, regresando en su camino hasta sus muslos pálidos.

Estaba conteniendo la respiración, no se lo creía, tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del tacto. Ella se removió sobre él, aplastando su pecho contra el de Sasuke, con los senos restregándose contra la firmeza de los pectorales. En un suave masaje subió las manos del cuello masculino, hasta el cabello moreno. Deslizando los labios por su cuello sin llegar a ser besos consumados, caricias con la boca.

Se frotó un poco mas contra él, bajando hasta que sus caderas chocaron y sintió un bulto brincar contra su ingle. Sasuke la estrechaba contra sí, subiendo y bajando las manos por todo su cuerpo, cegado por el deseo. Hasta que abrió los ojos, tomándola por el cabello, buscando sus labios, encontró sus ojos, vacios y sin ningún tipo de deseo.

Se quedo inmóvil y ella comprendió lo que ocurrió, porque de inmediato se bajo y se puso su vestido.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero era un chico virgen, si bien Karin le hizo una buena felación en el cumpleaños de Naruto, se negó rotundamente a continuar.

Al contrario de lo que creyeran todas, Sasuke quería hacerlo con alguien que quisiera y que fuera querido en retribución.

Cuando estuvo más presentable, con el vestido bien puesto, se planto frente a él.

—Tal vez no te lo dije, pero me las ibas a pagar por lo que dijiste en ese salón en reparación— Sonrisa soez en la cara aguantando la risa, de un manotazo golpeo el hinchado miembro de Sasuke sobre las bermudas. Se removió incomodo por el dolo que le provoco el golpe. En silencio por lo raro del momento —Y también lamento haberte hecho pensar que me iba a acostar contigo, pero sabes que tú no quieres hacerlo—recordó sus propias palabras refiriéndose a ella, como peli rosa mojigata. —Y también comprendo que no es algo que alguna vez vayas a hacer conmigo—Le acaricio en rostro con los dedos, con una mirada suave. — Supongo que la primera vez, al menos para ti, tiene que ser con alguien especial y yo no te voy a quitar eso, Sasuke. Sé mis límites— Busco algo en el armario arrodillándose.

¡Ella lo sabia! Sabía que era virgen

—Asegúrate de encontrar a alguien que te quiera tanto como tú la quieres a ella, para poder hacerlo debidamente, Sasuke— Después de colocarse unos tenis de plataforma plana le dedico una sonrisa sincera. —Ahora vayamos a comer algo a la cocina para que discutamos que mentirota les vamos a contar a tu abuela—Camino con dirección a la puerta y desapareció por allí

Lo que dijo lo dejo aun mas sorprendido que la situación con contenido sexual que habían tenido.

¡Rayos!

Había caído en manos de Asmodeo, el demonio de la lujuria.

* * *

**El capitulo (y de hecho) el fic esta inspirado en la cancion de "Jesucristo el robot del futuro"**

**Se me ocurrio mientras las escuchaba y tiene un poder de inspiracion en mi, que pa'que les cuento.**

**Besos. *Corre***


	4. Inconvenientes, mentiras y celos

**Estoy escuchando el Sountrack de "Her"**

**Es hermoso, pero dejando eso de lado**

**Este capitulo no es tan entratenido,**

**pero era necesario para seguir con la trama**

**Por cierto, me gustan los 5's**

**.**

**.**

**Nanami Hara**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

— ¿En dónde demonios estas?— hizo un esfuerzo por no levantar la voz, estaba oculto en el baño de la mansión de su abuela llamando a Sakura, averiguando el porqué de su retraso. Toda la familia estaba ahí, bastante formales con kimonos, vestidos, y trajes. El llevaba un traje sin corbata todo de negro, se veía muy guapo. Se vio en el espejo y reconoció que era una belleza de hombre.

—Lo lamento cuando iba de camino tuve un inconveniente con la ropa que elegiste, así que tuve que hacer algo al respecto, ya casi llego— ¿inconvenientes?¿Que clase de inconveniente sufrió que la hizo retardarse casi 40 minutos?—¿Puedes salir a recibirme por favor? no quiero entrar sola—se escucho un poco nerviosa, a Sasuke le dieron escalofríos sin saber muy bien porque.— Estoy a unos cuantos minutos

—Está bien, esperare afuera con mi hermano, tranquila— habló más calmado sabiendo que estaba cerca, cuando salió del sanitario Itachi estaba recargado en la pared alterna.

— ¿Tuviste una aventura por la tubería?—lo miro con gracia—Papá pensó que habías huido de la abuela— él solo le gruño siguiendo su camino por el pasillo. El mayor siguió a Sasuke hasta una sala grande donde estaba la familia socializando, esperando la entrada triunfal de la abuela. Se estaba retardando porque le estaban poniendo su kimono y esto definitivamente era una señal de los cielos de que Sakura aun podía quedar bien si llegaba antes de que la abuela saliera.

—Itachi acompáñame un momento afuera— Itachi lo miro curioso y lo siguió a la salida donde se pusieron los zapatos y caminaron hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

— ¿Sabes que la abuela está a punto de salir y mamá y papá se enojaran con nosotros, verdad?—Itachi no detuvo su paso y salió de la casa detrás de Sasuke.

—Antes de mamá, la abuela nos arranca la cabeza, soy consciente de ello— paró en seco y unos segundos después divisaron un auto negro que giraba en la esquina, en donde se detuvo. Vio perfectamente como una cabellera rosa se acercaba a la roja que conducía y salió del auto.

No puede ser.

Se había puesto el único vestido que era lo suficientemente largo para que a Sasuke no le diera el infarto. Más que vestido parecía una camiseta muy larga (azul tirándole a negro), rozando las rodillas, manga corta que no se adhería a ninguna parte de su cuerpo en particular. Tenía un escote a media espalda y de frente no se veía ni el esternón. Tenía una caída pesada y llevaba unas botas Dr. Martens* con un estampado de pintura japonesa de Yōkai

Tardo menos de diez segundos en llegar junto a Sasuke e Itachi, el primero mirándola con asombro y el segundo con una curiosidad palpable.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo Itachi-san—se inclino y fue cuando notaron el bolso de mano azul a juego con el vestido.

—Al final si te pusiste la bolsa de basura ¿eh?— Sakura le mando la mirada más mordaz que fue capaz de hacer mientras Itachi le reclamaba por su grosería

—No le hagas caso, te ves muy elegante con tu vestido, además me encanta tu peinado—paseo la mano por el cabello de Sakura que caía en una trenza gruesa por uno de los hombros. Sasuke estuvo a punto de darle un manotazo a su hermano para que dejara de tocarla, pero ver la sonrisa que le dedico la maldita solo le hizo dar un vuelco al estomago.

—Que "zapatos" tan curiosos—Sasuke la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la peor de las intenciones.

— ¿Verdad que si?—le sonrió dulcemente, y fue solo Sasuke quien supo de inmediato lo falsa de esta.

—Itachi adelántate un poco, quiero hablar un poco con Sakura— le dio unos cuanto golpes en el hombro terminando por empujarlo dentro de la casa. —Perra ¿Qué paso con la ropa?— Sakura solo le guiño un ojo y con un flojo " Teehee"*, se aproximo a la puerta, dándole la espalda.

—Cuando me subí al auto la falda (que te dije claramente "me aprieta el culo") se rompió de norte a sur—se encogió de hombros, Sasuke fijando su mirada en el escote del vestido sin poder evitarlo— Mi madre nunca ha sido de tener nada de caderas, supongo que fue eso— ¿La ropa era de su madre? ella se giro y le ofreció la mano—y no lamento lo de las botas, las amo.

Sasuke un poco enojado por las horribles botas a su gusto, miro incrédulo su mano

—Somos novios ¿no?—se estaba tomando bastante en serio eso de la relación. Por fin enlazaron sus dedos y se aventuraron a entrar. En la entrada ella se quito esas pesadas botas y se quedo solo con la "bolsa de basura".

Desde que sintió su suave mano apresar con convicción la suya, sintió calor en la cara. Estaba rojo de vergüenza (Sasuke seguía sin dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que se tomaban de las manos).

Entraron a la estancia donde se llevaría a cabo la comida, seguía la familia esperando a la matriarca.

Sakura se había levantado tarde, con cruda por su salida de chicas, y tuvo que correr a ponerse esa horrible ropa que Sasuke había elegido, y de toda de la que pudo haber escogido, va y elige el conjunto de ropa que dejo su "Madre".

Lo que sea, casi le canta al cielo cuando al subirse al auto, la falda se rompió de cabo a rabo.

Y al llegar y ver la enorme y hermosa casa de estilo japonesa, imponiendo y dejando en claro que pertenecía a un clan importante. Ya conocia muy bien la fama de la abuela de Sasuke, Tamaki Uchiha era alguien de cuidado, sobre todo porque su fortuna e influencias politicas daban bastante a lo que temer.

En el momento vio sus botas junto a todos los demás zapatos elegantes no pudo evitar una risa sarcástica he irónica al pensar que se le ocurrió llevárselas aun con su hermano diciéndole "¿No vas con la familia de Itachi? ¿No quieres que pasemos a comprar unos zapatos?" "No, seguro no quedara tan mal" ella dijo. Estaba segura que se veía radiante y que su vestuario si bien no era lo más ortodoxo, a ella le quedaba maravilloso.

Cuando entro en la estancia estaban todos los Uchihas esperando algo, y no vio por ningún lado a una persona lo suficientemente mayor para ser la abuela de Sasuke.

Que por cierto, todos eran idénticos, altos, guapos, de melena negra y ojos penetrantes. Frente a ella tenía varias "versiones" de Sasuke. Incluso había unos niños revoloteando por ahí y pudo haber jurado que eran sus hijos. Se le escapo una risa que intento ser discreta y que fallo en el intento.

Cual dagas, sintió la mirada de todos los presentes sobre ella, claro que su cabello rosa no ayudaba a la situación. Se inclino suavemente y lo más elegante que pudo, recordando sus clases de postura.

—Es un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Tengo 17 años y asisto a la escuela junto a Sasuke-kun— Cuando termino de hablar varias mujeres le sonrieron y le dieron la bienvenida

Sasuke se quedo a cuadros al ver a toda su familia aceptar tan rápido a Sakura, de repente estaba hablando con sus tías sobre su desempeño academico, y al siguiente momento mantenía una conversación sobre literatura clasica con sus tíos.

—Sasuke ¿Quién es ella?—Le pregunto su madre con una sonrisa curiosa en la cara, su padre escuchaba disimuladamente la pregunta de su esposa, e Itachi sin tapujos se arrejunto a su madre para escuchar mejor como era que presentaba a Sakura.

—Es mi novia, estamos en el mismo grado y grupo.—Le quito importancia al asunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

Los Uchihas que lo rodeaban y alcanzaron a escuchar, empezaron a esparcir el rumor. "¿Así que no era una simple amiga?" era lo que decían todos al recibir la noticia.

—Y tiene las mejores calificaciones, mucho mejores que las de Sasuke. Es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la idol (proclamada por los mismos estudiantes) de la escuela—Itachi hizo un pequeño comentario alabando a Sakura.

—¡Eh! ¿y porque no nos la habías presentado?—su madre le golpeo el hombro y lo riño con un pequeño puchero

—No queríamos hacer todo tan apresurado, pero cuando Sakura escucho de Naruto lo del compromiso con su prima, dijo que lo mejor sería decirle a la familia sobre nuestra relación—Demonios, era un mentiroso maestro. Solo cuando Sakura estaba de por medio las verdades salían a flote de la peor manera. Hizo un mueca compungida al recordar como salio a la luz lo de ... su virginidad. Hasta pensarlo le dolia.

Hablando de ella (de Sakura, no su castidad), estaba siendo arrastrada por los pasillos de la casa por lo niños gritando "toca algo, toca algo". A Sasuke que le pasaron por la cabeza las veces que Sakura había "tocado algo" de él. Se sonrojo y su madre le pregunto si tenía fiebre.

Después de unos segundos charlando con los niños, empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas sobre ella

¿Eres novia de Sasuke?

¿Cómo se conocieron?

¿Hace cuanto son novios?

¿Se van a casar?

¿Cuántos hijos van a tener?

¿Qué sabes hacer?

Evadiendo todas las preguntas sobre Sasuke, pensando que sería mejor contestar a esas preguntas cuando se las hiciera la abuela del mismo. Lo había ensayando ayer en su casa

Si, era su novia, asistían a la misma escuela y eran amigos desde hace tiempo, llevaban saliendo 6 meses, y hasta ahora no había planes de boda, por consiguiente tampoco de hijos.

—Se tocar un poco el piano, tome clases cuando era pequeña y en la escuela estoy en el club de música— se toco la barbilla con el dedo en pose pensativa.

Cuando reacciono los niños estaban arrastrándola por la casa hasta el sótano de la casa.

Le mostraron un piano viejo y un poco polvoriento

—Toca algo— a los mocosos les brillaban los ojos se expectación

—No creo que sea una buena idea, y sobre todo, no falta mucho para que salga su abuela ¿cierto?— los niños haciendo pucheros la sentaron casi a la fuerza frente al piano.

Rendida se acomodo y cuando empezó a tocar las primeras dos notas…

—No está afinado— un aura deprimida rodeo a los niños—pero prometo que si alguna vez van a la escuela tocare lo que quieran para ustedes—les dedico una sonrisa.

Después de escuchar que los niños secuestraron a Sakura al sótano corrió por los pasillos, con la excusa de buscarla cuando realmente trataba de escapar de las preguntas de su madre.

Cuando bajo las escaleras, los niños seguían haciendo barullo y Sakura estaba sentada frente al viejo piano de su abuelo

—Ah, no está afinado—fue lo primero que salió de su boca, llamando la atención

—Lo sé— lo miró desafiante, como buscando bronca, siempre siendo él el primero en joderla— ¿Qué ocurre?—se levanto recobrando la fachada de novia frente a los niños, se acerco a él y le tomo la mano. Aprisionando sus dedos entre los de ella. A Sasuke se le subieron los colores (una vez más) y los malditos niñatos no hicieron más que burlarse por ello.

—La abuela está a punto de salir y tenemos que estar todos para recibirla— miro a los críos con reproche y después de unas cuantas maldiciones no tan graves salieron pitados pasando junto a ellos.

Haruno de manera brusca soltó su mano y subió las escaleras mirándole de forma fría

— ¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? Estabas de muy buen humor hace unos segundos y pensé que estábamos teniendo un trato decente por hoy—Sasuke no tenía planeado reñirla, de verdad que le gustaba esa faceta tranquila de Sakura, aunque lo que si le preocupaba era que… ¿Estaba fingiendo ó de verdad estaba disfrutando su tiempo con la familia?

—Simplemente me molesta que tú seas quien tenga esta familia— lo miro de reojo y continuo con su camino de regreso a la estancia en la que se encontraba antes

Sakura esta… ¿Celosa de él? Y ¡Dios!, de la manera más inesperada.

Simplemente hubiese dicho "Ok" si se ponía así porque otra chica lo piropeara, pero ¡por su familia!

Sasuke tuvo ganas de abrazarla y protegerla diciéndole "No te preocupes, también puede ser tu familia"

¡OMG! ¿Eso de verdad paso por su cabeza?

Dios santo, protégeme de este frio demonio con cara de ángel.

* * *

**_Dr. Martens_: Un marca de botas Inglesas (yo las amo), son bastante pesadas, pues son botas un poco toscas, grandes. Nada femeninas si no tomamos en cuentra el estampado.**

**_Teehee_: Suele ser una expresion que hacen en los mangas y anime en momentos comicos. Si no me explique pues los personajes normalmente se golpean la cabeza, ladean el cuello, cierran los ojos y sacan la lengua. *Risas*No se lo que digo, pero es eso.**

**Mientras escribia el capitulo fue mi hermana quien puso musica (queria arrancarle la cabeza) poniendo muchas canciones del "Chapo de sinaloa" **

**A mi me da risa, no soy muy fan (no me gusta), pero pues me alegro un poco mi dia.**

**Chao**


	5. ¿Novio?

**Ya me voy a mis clasesitas bonitas**

**Con mi horrible maestra de Aleman y mi acosador maestro de Historia**

**Tengo que en mente varios (como 4) nuevas historias**

**pero me encantaria que me dijeran las parejas que les gustarian**

**Yo amo a casi todos los personajes de Naruto **

**(menos a Kabuto, el me da asco, aunque salve a Sasuke)**

**Pero a su primera aparicion en el examen chunin**

**me acelero el corazón.**

**Haciendo tarea Nanami Hara**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura estaba entre Itachi y Sasuke, escuchando su conversación con Shisui, el primo de ambos y mejor amigo de Itachi. Estaban sentados a la enorme mesa, con todos los demás Uchihas esperando a la abuela (si, aun).

—Se ven un poco fríos para ser novios— por primera vez Shisui le llamo la atención a Sakura.

—Estamos en casa familiar, no podemos tomarnos nuestras libertades frente a todos— La manera en que dijo aquello les erizo el vello a los tres jóvenes que la acompañaban, sobre todo porque al decirlo le brillaron los ojos lujuriosos y con una sonrisa sujeto el antebrazo de Sasuke, que dio un pequeño brinco por el contacto.

Los dos mayores miraron sorprendidos a la chiquilla—Pues no te fue nada mal Sasuke—dijeron ambos a tono.

Se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de las puertas al abrirse a par. Entrando una extravagante mujer, que recorrió la mesa entera con la mirada. A Sakura le sorprendía que una mujer de edad tan avanzada estuviera tan conservada y pudiera moverse con ese kimono (más que colorido) tan pesado.

—Parece que tenemos una invitada—Su mirada se centro en Sakura, la madre de Sasuke fue la primera en hablar.

—Es la novia de Sasuke— le susurro al oído, aunque todos sabían muy bien la información de la que la estaba poniendo al corriente.

— ¿No te parece que sea una casualidad que sea justo después del compromiso que te consigas una novia?—a pesar de que estaba sonriendo a Sakura le recorrió un miedo por el cuerpo—Preséntate niña— se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa esperando por Sakura. Ella miro a su acompañante que le dio una expresión de apoyo. Se levanto y con la misma pose educada con la que entro, se presento frente a la anciana.

—Es un placer conocerla, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y asisto a la escuela con Sasuke. Llevamos 6 meses saliendo como novios—Por fin levanto la cabeza sintiendo el escrutinio de todos.

— ¿6 meses?— giro a ver a Sasuke con reprobación

—Imagínate como te ibas a poner si te la presentaba antes de que nos pusiéramos serios, me matas—explico Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

—Niña ya lo has presentado a él como tu pareja frente a tu familia— le vio un vistazo rápido a Sasuke para verlo asentir, ella igualmente asintió. —Ya veo ¿Boda?— Sakura se sorprendió (sorprendiendo a Sasuke) se sonrojo negando fervientemente. — Repite tu nombre y dime a que se dedican tus padres, y si tienes hermanos. —la familia empezó a sentirse con un ambiente extraño.

—Sakura Haruno mis pa—la vieja la interrumpió

— ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿No eres tú la chiquilla que recibe la beca que financiamos?— su pregunta fue más que nada, dirigida hacia Uruchi, la encargada de la beca. Todos se asombraron, sobre todo Sasuke ¿Su familia pagaba los estudios de Sakura? ¿Por qué no lo sabía él? "Porque no te importo hasta ahora saber nada de ella" fue su conciencia la que le hablo desde el fondo de su cabeza. Sakura asintió una vez más, sin sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda para usar su voz— Entonces no eres tonta—se carcajeo, feliz. — No eres fea y parecer ser una chica educada. Bien—la evaluó una vez más, esta vez con ojos distintos y mucho más complacientes. —Supongo que nos iremos conociendo, Sakura— todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y Sasuke le indio que se sentara.

A Sakura le temblaban las piernas. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa.

No tenía abuelos y la persona más anciana con la que había interactuado era el director de la escuela. Sin saber muy bien porque, quería la aprobación de la abuela para poder seguir siendo parte de esa familia. Una familia que Sasuke no merecía.

Le dedico una mirada de desprecio que solo él reparó. Interrogándola con la mirada, ¿ahora que había hecho?

—Ella te preguntara muchas cosas cuando estés con ella a solas— aclamo por su atención el primo.

—Seguramente te llamara dentro de unos días, junto con Sasuke para hablar, largo y tendido sobre ustedes— Itachi sentencio y en la mesa todo siguieron degustando los platillos.

El pequeño bolso de Sakura empezó a timbrar llamando la atención de algunos que la rodeaba. Desvió la llamada, sería una descortesía contestar, se apresuro a terminar su comida y tras una reverencia se excuso para ir al baño.

Salió, caminando por los pasillos, se alejo lo suficiente para no ser escuchada y regreso la llamada

—Supongo que no sabes dónde está el baño—se giro y se encontró con Sasuke. Claro que no tenía idea de donde estaba pero tampoco era que— Aunque también supongo que no te importa—Sakura sintió que le leyó el pensamiento y escuchando el tercer pitido le regalo una sonrisa. Se rió bajito y espero a que contestaran en la línea. —¿A quién llamas?— se sentía un poco curioso. ¡Pero solo un poco!

—Naruto—contesto automáticamente y escucho la molesta voz de su amigo "Sakura-chan". Después de una charla corta y sin información relevante cortaron. Sasuke la miraba con intensidad tratando de descifrar de qué se trataba su llamada.

Algo era muy extraño con su relación con Naruto era que él y el dobe eran amigos desde los pañales y cuando entraron a la escuela, pasaron tan solo unas semanas para que lo cambiara por Sakura. Siempre estaban juntos, en todos lados. Claro que secretamente era una razón más para odiar a Sakura: le había robado a su amigo. Sakura tenía de donde escoger (claro que él también, pero el dobe es el dobe). Por supuesto compartía secretos y situaciones con Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru, pero ese estúpido rubio era ese estúpido rubio. Se sintió colérico y con ganas de fastidiar a Sakura.

—Tengo que irme—antes de ser capaz siquiera de pensar en algo para joderle un poco la vida ella había puesto los puntos sobre las Íes.

— ¿Qué? Pero si acabas de llegar, a la abuela no le gustara—le reprocho olvidando a Naruto y concentrándose en su enojo con ella

—Lo sé, pero es que surgió algo, y tengo que irme. —Sakura se veía atareada, vio la expresión de Sasuke. Quería una explicación—Escucha, hoy tenía planes con Hinata y los cancele por ti—como si eso fuera a solucionar el mal genio de Sasuke, regreso sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la mesa, donde todos habían terminado y ahora se preparaban para seguir charlando acompañados de un poco de té.

—Disculpen, tengo que retirarme. Ha surgido una urgencia y tengo que retirarme ahora.— parecía que de verdad lo lamentaba—Prometo regresar pronto a visitarlos— Se acerco a Tamaki y tras una reverencia y varias despedidas y promesas de reencuentro regreso a plantarse frente a Sasuke— Lo lamento amor, tengo que irme. Me la pase muy bien contigo y tu familia— Claro que Sakura no era tonta y no se iba ir sin más. Hablo claro y fuerte para que todos la oyeran, y parecía que era en lo que todos ponían su atención. A la novela, escena dramática de la despedida de una pareja amorosa. El asunto es que no eran una pareja amorosa— Te llamare en cuanto llegué para que nos reunamos pronto— a pesar de que su tono de voz era de lo más convincente su expresión facial (oculto para la familia y solo en el campo visual de Sasuke) era de una diversión diabólica. — Me voy— se giro e inclino una vez más a la familia.

Se apresuro a ponerse sus botas a la entrada, Naruto le dijo que estaba a nada de llegar a la mansión principal Uchiha.

— ¿Qué estas esperando?—fueron varios tíos, primos y tías (contando a su madre) quienes lo reprendieron— ¡Acompáñala a la entrada!—lo animaron con los brazos y como si lo jalara una cuerda, corrió para alcanzar a Sakura. La encontró caminado apresuradamente a la entrada central. La tomo del brazo y la giro, lo miro totalmente sonrojada y soltó un "Sasuke-kun" con un tono meloso. A Sasuke casi se le salen las entrañas, ¿Ahora que le pasaba a esta? Con los ojos ella señalo a sus espaldas. Todos estaban asomándose por los pasillos de la casa.

Ah claro, estaba actuando.

—Te odio—lo dijo rencorosamente con una sonrisa inocente. Algunos parientes le gritaron "¡Ya besala!"

Sakura hizo una mueca, levanto los tobillos, rodeo el cuello de Sasuke y con poca delicadeza le lamio los labios. El muchacho, inocente y casto pensó que iba a vomitar, el corazón le palpitaba y se sentía rígido por todos lados.

—Abrázame por la cintura, cabeza de chorlito—casi lo escupió venenoso con los dientes apretados. Él , obediente la apretujo contra su pecho—No estés nervioso ahora, bruto— se inclino de nuevo contra él y junto sus labios. Sus suaves y perfectos labios recorrieron los masculinos con experiencia. Sasuke seguía sin saber que mierda hacer.

Se separo repentinamente y con una actuación de muchacha virginal se sonrojo, hizo un puchero adorable y salió corriendo por la puerta. ¡Pero qué buena actriz!

Sasuke sin poder creérselo se giro a ver a su familia, todos sonrojados y vitoreando. Agitaron los brazos y le dieron ánimos para seguirla una vez más, hasta vio a su abuela guiñarle un ojo.

Corrió tras ella. Claro que le había gustado y esta vez quería más.

Casi estrellando la puerta, salió para encontrarse a Sakura montándose al auto de Naruto.

Ella lo miro

—Naruto ¿Lo sabe?—aunque le parecía obvio

—Si—Claro que si.—Tengo una cita ahora, me tengo que ir—Se monto al auto y antes de que Naruto encendiera el auto se acerco a la ventanilla de Sakura.

— ¿Una cita? ¿Por eso te vas? ¿Por una cita?—estaba seguro que le salía acido por la boca. Estaba enojado—¿Es acaso una cita tan importante?—a nada de meter la cabeza por la ventanilla

—Si—ella parecía ya no tener prisa, pero era cortante con Sasuke

— ¿Una cita con tu novio?—se río irónico por su propio chiste

—Si— su tono era de lastima. Lástima por Sasuke. — Tú nunca preguntaste—

El estaba demasiado sorprendido para evitar que el auto arrancara dejándolo sin respuestas.

¿Sakura tenía novio?

NO, aun más importante

¿Quién era?

Mientras tanto él esperaba una señal divina, un indicio, ¡algo!

Que le explicaran que era ese pesar y dolor en el pecho

¿Era acaso algún hechizo demoniaco?

Claro que si

Sasuke le llama obsesión

* * *

**¿Quién imaginan que es el novio de Sakura Haruno?**

.

**Esta vez fue el concierto para violin de Tchaikovsky **

**Conciento para piano No 2 de Rachmaninoff**

**Las amor, no se cuendo pueda actualizar, entonces nos vemos dentro de **

**¿Una semana y media?**


	6. Bitch-chan

**¡AH!, muero de sueño.**

**Aqui, rompiendo mi promesa de que me iba tardar semana y media, solo fue una semana.**

**Como sea, les dejo el capitulo y les pido muchos comentarios que ultimamente me siento muy con el animo por los suelos.**

_**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:**_**Fuiste la unica que me contesto de las parejas, asi que te voy a hacer un oneshot Kakasaku. Y de los otros fics, creo que van a ser un Sasuke-Sakura y Naruto-Sakura y otro fic que sera una cosa bien extraña (y no se me ocurre con que pareja terminara)**

_******Sasu Love for ever:**_********** Gracias por tu comentario, pronto va a tener mas avance su relacion de "odio" a un "te soporto, me caes bien" ó algo así. De verdad muchas gracias, cuando veo tus comentarios me siento viva de nuevo.**

_******minachi-chan:**_**********Si estas leyendo esto, solo quiero que sepas que te hice caso. Nada más una semana. ;)**

******_Rachel_: Si estas leyendo esto, quiero que sepas que tus comentarios me matan. Me encanta que seas tan efusiva (me recuerdas a mi amiga Rachel), trate de poner a Sakura como una chica trabajaroda, pero una chica al fin y al cabo (tal vez mi definicion de normal esta algo torcida) con problemas familiares y sociales. Y todos tienen un pasado oscuro (digo yo, no se). Besos, gracias por tus comentarios.**

******Bastante deprimida, Nanami Hara**

******.**

******.**

******.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

—Sigo insistiendo—se masajeo la frente con la palma de la mano, tratando de darse paciencia— ¿Por qué demonios no me envías un mensaje?— Estaba en su uniforme, el lunes por la mañana terminando su desayuno con su hermano y su padre y escucho el timbre encontrándose con Sasuke que de igual manera, traía su uniforme escolar.

—A partir de ahora iremos todos los días juntos a la escuela, ya sabes, la fachada también tiene que ser en la escuela— se levanto más temprano para llegar por ella y se lo agradecía toda malhumorada. Hizo sonar las llaves del auto en su bolsillo, tratando de ¿presionarla?.

—Somos novios desde hace seis meses, al menos Itachi piensa eso. ¿No crees que se vería algo raro que empezáramos a hacer todas esas cosas tontas y empalagosas después de todo este tiempo?—Salió y una vez más sin invitarlo a entrar, cerró la puerta tras ella.

—Pero ya hicimos oficial nuestro noviazgo, entonces sería normal que fuéramos mas "expresivos"— hizo comillas con los dedos— ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? No hay nada que no haya visto ya—Sonrió con suficiencia, esperando que eso la convenciera de invitarlo a entrar—¡Oh! —cambio su expresión facial a una mas lúgubre al recordar el tema principal por el que había decidido hablar con ella—Lo de tu nov—Un grito proveniente del interior de la casa le llamo la atención

— ¿Quién es, Sakura?—era una voz masculina y mayor. Su padre

Demonios, ahora Sasuke iba a hacer lo imposible por entrar.

—Es un amigo, padre—no despego la mirada asesina del muchacho, incluso al contestarle a su padre.

—Sakura, entra de una vez para que te lleve rápido. Hoy tengo que firmar unos contratos con los abogados—esta vez fue una voz menos profunda y más joven.

Sakura lo maldijo y Sasuke con una sonrisa triunfal entro primero, encontrándose en la mesa occidental a dos hombres bastante parecidos, desayunando.

—Perdón por molestar, pase para recoger a Sakura e irnos a la escuela. Provecho—Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Sakura llegó tras él.

—No te preocupes por eso, pero… ¿Tú eres? Creo que nunca te había visto por aquí—su padre y el joven pelirrojo le ofrecieron una reverencia con la cabeza para seguir comiendo, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo— Por favor siéntate con nosotros. Sakura tráele un té a...—mientras Sakura maldecía por lo bajo (con su hermano burlándose de ella) fue a la cocina a prepararle su té a Sasuke. Estaba pensando seriamente ponerle un poco de cianuro para darle sabor. Solo un poco bastaba.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, el novio de Sakura— Se escucho jaleo en la cocina y los hombres de la familia se atragantaron.

— ¿¡Sakura!?— ambos dirigieron la mirada a la pelirrosa en la cocina. Salió chupándose un dedo por una quemadura con el agua caliente y entregándole de malas maneras su brebaje al Uchiha (No tenían cianuro en la cocina, lastima). Se sentó a la mesa junto a Sasuke, bajo la mirada amenazante y escrutadora de su padre y hermano

—Sí, es mi novio— tomo un sorbo de café y le dio una mordida a su tostada con miel, tratando de parecer tranquila. Ambos volvieron a hacer una mueca, esta vez de confusión y regodeo.

— ¿No era Naruto tu novio?— su padre pregunto con una risa contenida. Ella asintió, Sasuke se atraganto con su propia saliva ¿Qué?

—"Mhhh"—trago su bocado y negó con la cabeza— Naruto es mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida y mi confidente, mi amante y señor de mis sueños—después de su discurso dramático con todo y ademanes. Los integrantes de la familia Haruno se vieron las caras entre ellos por unos segundos y luego estallaron en risas, los tres. Se calmaron y Sasuke pudo comprender que era una familia muy rara y era un chiste que solo ellos entendían, Sakura continuo— No es mi novio, es solo mi amigo, ya saben. —su hermano asintió con una risa. ¡Si claro, su hermana novia de Naruto!, ni en los mejores sueños del rubio—Él—señalo con el dedo a Sasuke sin despegar la mirada de su tostada a medio comer—es mi novio, pero es falso. Tenemos un trato—siguió comiendo. Sasuke empezó a sacudir las manos, negando aquello ante el padre de Sakura, el moreno esperaba alguna reprimenda a su hija por su falta de moral (que le dijera ¡algo!), pero los tres siguieron comiendo pacíficamente sin alterarse por los ademanes de Sasuke. Se le paso la cabeza que su padre creyera que era una broma de su hija— Y mi novio — observo a Sasuke, por fin explicándole— es Juugo, ya saben, Suigetsu no deja de darme lata con que lo deje—rodo los ojos. Pero Sasuke estaba más que shockeado. Jamás pensó que fuera alguien que conociera, y mucho menos que uno de sus mejores amigos ¿Por qué no le habían dicho? "Hasta ahora no te importo nada de eso", era de nuevo esa voz que lo reprochaba dentro de su cabeza.— Pero ya sabes que Suigetsu es idiota y nada mas está viendo a quien le mete mano bajo la falda. Kimimaro no deja de darme lata igual que Suigetsu, pero él lo hace porque esta celoso de que tenga para mí a su dulce Juugo— su padre asintió, recordando algo y riendo. —Sasuke y Juugo son amigos, así que solo hubieron burlas y risas cuando empezamos a hablar del tema— se encogió de hombros y apresuro el paso de su boca masticando.

— ¿Entonces no necesitas que te lleve?— fue el pelirrojo, terminando de desayunar y levantándose.

—No, Sasori-niisan. Si estoy en lo correcto a partir de ahora será Sasuke quien me lleve a la escuela ¿cierto?—corto un pedazo de su omelet. Sasuke solo asintió, esa era la idea.

—Entonces me retiro, voy a firmar con los abogados para que se lleven las esculturas a una gira a Europa— Le guiño un ojo a Sakura, y una mirada seria de advertencia a Sasuke (que vio esto como un reto, sonriéndole descaradamente) y salió por la puerta.

—Mi hermano es escultor— Sakura respondió a la pregunta muda de Sasuke

—Yo también me voy cariño, me mandaron a un vuelo a Hawái esta noche y tengo que hacer las maletas—Le habló serio, pero dulcemente a su preciosa hija, y al igual que el menor de los Haruno, le mando una mirada asesina a Sasuke antes irse por el pasillo a las habitaciones. Claro que a él, Sasuke no le devolvió nada, suficiente tenia con el pelirrojo. El hermano sería fácil, pero el padre parecía ser bastante más rígido. Que dolor en el trasero es eso de conocer a la familia de tu novia.

.

.

¡Falsa! ¡Novia falsa!

—Padre es piloto de vuelos comerciales—término de desayunar y empezó a recoger la mesa, dejando todo limpio y ordenado. Sasuke por fin se termino su té. Esa familia comía muy rápido. — La casa está sola mucho tiempo, por eso todo se ve como si aquí viviera un hombre soltero—con un brillo divertido en los ojos (que no lograba ocultar la tristeza que eso le producía), contesto encaminándose a su habitación. Sasuke aun sentado en la mesa, sin saber que hacer, como contestar.

¿Qué demonios?

Demasiada información para un lunes de mañana.

¿Juugo?

—Vámonos—Regreso con un moño en la cabeza, el aliento a pasta de dientes, zapatos escolares y la mochila al hombro.

Con la cabeza hecha un lio asintió, ausente de la situación.

Como robot se levanto y la siguió hasta el elevador, llegaron al estacionamiento y Sakura se quedo parada frente a él.

— ¿Qué esperas?—pregunto el morocho enojado. Ella le envió una mirada de advertencia que él tono que empleo con ella. Un día de estos iba a hacer más que meterle mano al pantalón, iba a enseñarle una lección de modales, un día de estos.

—No sé dónde está tu auto— puso las manos en la cadera y mirándolo con obviedad

—Llego todos los días en ese maldito auto y ¿no sabes cómo es?—ella se encogió de hombros

—Nunca dije que no supiera cómo se veía, solo que no sé donde lo estacionaste. Además no es como que mantenga toda mi atención en ti—ese último comentario le llego de lleno al orgullo.

Se había levantado con un buen humor, para que a los diez minutos que pasaba con ella, el diablo lo poseyera.

Con una cara llena de fastidio Sasuke los dirigió a su auto y ya montados, después de todo ese tiempo en silencio, por fin empezó a hablar de lo que no quería (pero la curiosidad mató a Naruto/ digo, al gato)

— ¿Entonces tienes tres novios?—sabía muy bien que la forma de decirlo no fue la más adecuada. Como si le estuviera diciendo zorrita. Sabía que ella no le contestaría muy animada, pero bueno, el estaba que se cargaba al mundo de lo enojado que estaba.

—Naruto es mi alma gemela, Juugo el amor de mi vida, y ¡TÚ!— ¡Que despectiva!— mi cheque de universidad— Sasuke apretó el volante frente al semáforo al escuchar aquello. Estaba muy enojado, pero estaba seguro que solo lo hacía por molestarlo. Definitivamente, cuando tuviera la oportunidad, abordaría a Suigetsu y Juugo. Claro que estaba el inconveniente que ambos iban a otro instituto.

—Que delicada y sutil, Sakura— como un susurro serpentino, letal. ¡Dios! Como se arrepentía de soportarla un lunes por la mañana

Sakura suspiro cansada, claro que solo quería el dinero (de otra manera no soportaría al maldito), pero Sasuke también era una persona y por mucho que ella lo despreciara, por superficial, grosero, pedante, hipócrita… (y otras muchas palabras poco apropiadas para que una dama, siquiera pensara en ellas) todas se las había ganado con el paso de los años, pero esa es otra historia. El punto aquí es que se estaba pasando de mala con él y lo que menos quería eran más problemas.

El dinero Sakura, el dinero. Se le pasó por la mente que si Sasuke no hubiera sido como fue con ella en el pasado, seguramente pudieran ser amigos y tendría una amistad saludable como la tenía con… bueno su único amigo era Naruto y no era precisamente una amistad saludable. Bueno… tal vez un poco más que una amistad. "¡Sakura!" Ah, su decencia ahí estaba.

La idea no estaba tan mal ¿verdad? Total, él estaba para chuparse los dedos y así probablemente hubieran tenido una relación más amena. Pero claro los "hubiera" no existen y mucho menos la dichosa relación.

Cuando abrió la boca para hablar y fijo la vista en Sasuke, él estaba muy ocupado apretando los ojos. Cerrándolos con todo el ímpetu del que era acreedor. Enfadado, herido y humillado. Cambio a su modo inexpresivo rápidamente, no lo suficiente para que Sakura viera su momento de debilidad.

— ¿Siempre soy solo dinero y una cara bonita para todas? ¿Así me ven todas? Sakura— ¡Owww! Quería llorar. A Sakura le dio un vuelto el cuerpo entero, jamás había hecho a un hombre llorar (no tomemos en cuenta a Naruto, que ese idiota llora hasta porque cerraron Ichiraku). —yo también soy una persona, maldita sea. ¿Por qué tengo que casarme si no quiero? ¿Por qué me tratas como mierda? ¿Por qué mi amigo no me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo? ¿Por qué aceptaste esto cuando ya lo tienes a él? —Cada vez estaba subiendo más el tono de voz, con una cara de póker. Sakura esperaba pacientemente a que Sasuke soltara todo lo que quisiera, era la primera vez que lo veía tan descolocado, se sintió un poco culpable ( ¡Solo un poco! )—Me siento como un traidor con Juugo, y tú siempre logras darme golpes bajos al orgullo —Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos, ¿Sasuke aceptando que lo hería? Estaba acabando con ese chico y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Después de proclamar todo aquello, miró a Sakura, si no fuera tan bonita ya le hubiera dado una buena lección. Siguió manejando, serio y tratando de ignorarla.

Después de unos minutos en un silencio aplastante escucho un carraspeo de Sakura, sin girarse a mirarla, esperando que dijera algo que lo hiciera sentirse mejor (pero conociéndola sus esperanzas eran pocas).

—Sasuke lo lamento, pero creo que estas malentendiendo algo—ella hablo tranquilamente y le puso una mano en la rodilla, tranquilizándolo— Juugo y yo nos…—hizo una mueca renuente— tomamos un tiempo— rió nerviosamente y sin chiste— como unos seis meses. Sí, es cierto que él y yo tuvimos lo nuestro, pero lo dejamos por ahora y ya van seis meses—Sasuke quiso preguntarle si aun lo quería, si aun deseaba estar con él, si todavía lo esperaba— no se lo he dicho a mi padre y no me pareció el mejor momento para que se entere. Mi padre le tiene mucho aprecio— Sasuke se sintió celoso ¿Sakura quería ayudarlo o hundirlo más en el fango?— Así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello. Si hubiera estado con alguien no hubiera aceptado cosa tan estúpida como esta—Sasuke iba a protestar ¿Cosa estúpida? Era un plan maestro— No hemos hablado en cuatro meses, y me parece que eso de "La beca Sasuke Uchiha pagara todos tus estudios universitarios" no me va tan mal si quiero aligerar la carga de mi padre y hermano. — Ella se rió un poco por el nombre que le puso, Sasuke sonrió a escondidas. Reflexiono un poco y ensimismado en sus pensamientos llegaron al lugar de estacionamiento de Sasuke en la escuela. —Sera mejor que hablemos de eso después, creo que es hora de hacer pública nuestra relación— La expresión que hizo Sakura hizo que por primera vez Sasuke se sintiera mal de enojarse con Sakura. Se veía muy frágil, pequeña y sin esa aura imponente que tenía cuando estaba con él a solas.

Sasuke salió del auto, como todo caballero (falso) que es, abrió la puerta y le ofrecía la mano, ella la estrecho; siendo el centro de atención de todos en el estacionamiento y de camino a la escuela. Sakura y Sasuke era la pareja perfecta que entre risas y pequeños mimos (bastante falsos) llegaron a la entrada.

El azabache estaba seguro que si fueran novios realmente no harían todas esas cosas que le parecían tan estúpidas (a ella también le parecían tontas). Seguramente se dirían frases cortantes y chistes hirientes que los hiciera reír y besarse a escondidas, sin hacer un espectáculo de ello, como ahora.

Sabían que les esperaban tiempos duros, pero al menos, se tenían el uno al otro, conociendo las verdades del otro, paso a paso.

Por una vez, Sakura vio al verdadero Sasuke y no una billetera muy molesta y parlanchina, una persona con sentimientos, que aunque tuviera una bocota y muchas veces solo la usaba para joderle la vida, también lo había visto en su faceta familiar, y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, le encanto. Claro que prefería mil veces a la familia Uchiha que a Sasuke, pero el sentir (un poquito) menos de odio ya era un avance. Seria ella misma, pero ya no sería una "Bitch-chan"; como le decía Kimimaro. Un amigo nuevo, se dijo Sakura. Una meta… un amigo nuevo.

Y de manera inesperada Sasuke entendió que Sakura no era perfecta que su familia no era el nido de amor que siempre imagino, y comprendió que Sakura también cometía errores, que sorbía el café, que tenia pasta de dientes en la boca y que también había amado, y no había fallado en ello, como todos los demás, que tenia sentimiento igual que él, odiaba que la insultaran o se metieran en su vida privada, que le dijera cerebrito y ladrona de calificaciones cuando ella se esforzaba mucho por ellas, y que esas dolencias de amor, solo hacían que ella le pareciera cada vez más, una tentadora fruta del pecado.

.

.

.

¡Espera! ¿Si hace cuatro meses que no ve a Juugo, por qué se fue ayer?

.

.

.

¡SAKURA NO AKUMA!*

* * *

**Akuma es Diablo**

**Me muero, en serio, ya ni me acuerdo en que estaba pensando cuando lo escribi. Espero les guste y les mando todo mi cariño.**

**Bye-bye**


	7. ¡ESA Sakura-chan!

**Mi mejor amigo me puso a esuchar a trust y experimentado lo escuche**

**No me gusto (pero amo a mi amigo aunque no nos guste lo mismo)**

** _Humpty Dumpty Dhu:_ No quiero dejar cabos sueltos y escribo a Sakura pensando en ella como una persona normal, **

**y por normal me refiero a que tome a mi mejor amigo (el de Trust) como modelo pasa Sakura xD**

**_Lian Kirihito-kun_:Que halago, te amo. Me pasa lo mismo en mis viajes (odio el calor) **

**sobre todo porque la mayoria son en transporte publico y son de hora y media o más.**

******_Sasu Love for ever_: Me gusto la idea de una Sakura con famlia pequeña, **

******pero la historia se pone interesante con ese entorno.**

****** : tuve de criticas por OoC, **

******ya hice (¿uno o dos?)fic asi y no me convencia porque yo no veia a Sakura como alguien tan tonta.**

******_rachel_: Subire mas seguido, tratare. ¡Dattebayo!**

******_Rawamuffin_:Ojala escribiera tan bien como dices, gracias. **

******Si escribiera todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza seguramente **

******jamas acabaria el primer capitulo. *Risas***

******¡Ya! muy largo todo esto.**

**De un humor maravilloso, Nanami Hara.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Y entonces?— de nuevo estaba molesto. Maldita perra rosada.

— ¿Entonces qué?— distraídamente saludaba a los estudiantes que le sonreían, ella devolvía el gesto. Seguían afianzados de las manos y Sasuke agradecía no sonrojarse más cuando entrelazaban sus dedos, aunque claro siempre sentía ese cosquilleo en el estomago cuando estaba cerca.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste ayer si no has visto a Juugo en 4 meses?— le dio un pequeño tirón al brazo en un intento de llamar su atención. Y funciono.

—Ah, eso. — primero se burlo un poco de él y después puso una cara inocente e infantil—Te dije que tenía planes con Hinata y no los podía dejar de lado— Inflo los cachetes haciendo una boca de pulpo, una inocencia que (ahora que la conocía) Sasuke no se creyó. De un saltito le dio un beso fugaz a Sasuke. Varias chicas que pasaban por ahí trataron de ahogar un grito. Haciendo crediticio su fama de semental (lo cual no podría estar más lejos de la realidad) le sonrió ladinamente, muriéndose se nervios por dentro. Estaba enojado y feliz, y todo por la estúpidamente sensual Sakura Haruno— Debo irme Sasuke-kun, tengo trabajo del consejo estudiantil antes de que comiencen las clases. Te veo en el salón amor— le soplo un beso y desapareció por uno de los pasillos. Seguía siendo el centro de atención en la entrada del estacionamiento, camino rápidamente hacia su salón.

Ya se las pagaría por dejarlo por Hinata. Ahora ya no veía tan inocente a la morochita, quien supiera que cosas hicieron las desgraciadas. Sintió celos repentinos y cuando llego a su lugar y vio a Hinata entrar tímidamente no pudo evitar mandarle una mirada matadora que hizo huir a Hinata. Pobre.

Sakura estaba que se ahogaba en trabajo, normalmente el trabajo del consejo estudiantil y las tareas y proyectos más pesados los dejaba para el fin de semana, pero con Sasuke respirándole en el cuello no pudo más que hacer su proyecto de química con Hinata, el cual tenían que presentar hoy. Tenía que hacer dos trabajos más en equipo con Shikamaru y otro con Naruto. Y no le podía ir peor porque uno era vago y el otro idiota (claro que Naruto no tenía la culpa de eso, hasta donde ella sabia) Ya llevaba la mitad de ambos y aun tenía unos días para terminarlos, pero ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil también termino por ser un grano en el culo (ya saben, no literalmente) y lo mejor era arreglar este asunto cuanto antes, con una conferencia de prensa, mentira. Con una junta de consejo estudiantil que era básicamente lo mismo si la bombardeaban en preguntas. Esa junta sería después de clases pero antes que nada, había que hablar con el director. Era su último año y tenía que centrarse en sus estudios si quería pasar el examen de admisión de las universidades a las que aspiraba. En sus cavilaciones con dirección al despacho de Sarutobi (alias "el director de la caja" por estar más del "otro" lado que de este) se encontró con Itachi.

—Sakura—la saludo, iba a su primera clase y si no se equivocaba era con el grupo de Sakura.

—Itachi-sensei—con una reverencia trato de seguir con camino, pero le pareció una descortesía seguir con lo suyo al verlo detenerse a charlar con ella.

—Oh, por favor, dime Itachi—esperaba ella no le dijera de la misma manera la próxima vez que se vieran fuera de la escuela, era un poco desagradable que la llamaran así.

—Uchiha-sensei—con su pose de niña buena, manos entrelazadas al frente, hombros rectos y piernas juntas. Su sonrisa inocente y buena no engañaba a Itachi.

—Itachi—

—Uchiha-sensei—

—Itachi-chan—

—Uchiha-sensei—

—Itachi-kun—

—Uchiha-sensei—

—Ita-kun—

—Uchiha-sensei, voy con dirección y necesito resolver unos asuntos con mi superior, y no me gustaría perderme su clase—era una estatua desde el inicio de la conversación.

— ¿Qué asuntos?— ¡La verdad! ¡Era cotilla!

—Voy a dejar el consejo estudiantil—

— ¿¡Por qué!?—dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa

—Necesito concentrarme en mis estudios— Itachi la escaneo con la mirada, si bien su mochila no se veía a reventar nunca, siempre tenía un libro en la mano. Como ahora, "El arte de la Guerra- Sun Tzu". Bueno, eso no parecía muy educativo, pero era un libro.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu futuro? ¿Ser Hitler? — se rió de su propio chiste y noto la irritación de Sakura.

—Medicina—respondió dulcemente ocultando lo cortante de su comentario.

—Supongo que es una coincidencia que empezaras a "salir" con mi hermano cuando todas tus opciones universitarias son tan costosas ¿no?—que suspicaz

—Ya van 6 meses de amor y romance, Uchiha-sensei—Vaya que era buena actriz para no doblegarse ante el aura intimidante de Itachi. ¿Itachi lo sabía? No, no podía ser. Era especulaciones tempranas

—Por favor—cambio su actitud a una mas altanera y fría, casi escupiéndole las palabras—Ustedes no están saliendo, no hace seis meses ni ahora— decidió darle la oportunidad de decir la verdad.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso con seguridad?—no dejaría desenmascarar tan fácilmente.

—Porque les doy clases a ambos desde hace 3 años y vivo con él desde que tengo memoria, mocosa— sonrió triunfal

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—adopto la misma actitud de Itachi, su verdadera personalidad— ¿Quieres que lo deje?—chasqueo la lengua y sonrió burlona, aunque por dentro se moría de miedo.

—No. Sasuke debe tener sus razones para salir falsamente contigo, sobre todo si en CONTIGO. Hice todo lo que pude por evitar el compromiso, pero me parece que esta es la única manera—la recorrió con la mirada—Bien hecho con la abuela, en lo personal me gustas más ahora— sonrió con confidencia y camaradería. — y ya que finges todo tan bien, me gustaría que lo trataras bien. Sé que lo detestas y él a ti, pero ya que iniciaron esto deberías llevarse bien— un poco más relajado, dejo caer su peso sobre una pared alterna mientras la analizaba.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?—no se fiaba de él

— ¿Acaso no tienes amigos, o tu familia te odia? ¿Por qué todos tiene que tener segundas intenciones?—cansado se desperezo— No le diré nada a nadie, porque me preocupo por mi hermano y es mil veces mejor soportarte a ti, qué estar casado con Karin. Gracias por eso y trata de ingresar a una buena universidad para que todo esto valga la pena para ti—no se le escapaba una.

— ¿Te puedo considerar mi aliado, Itachi?— ¿Dónde quedo el Uchiha-sensei?

—Vaya que si te afecta Sun Tzu—se carcajeo un poco—Si Sakura, te ayudare, pero te sugiero que seas delicada con él—Sakura lo miro fastidiada e interrogativa—Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro y Sasuke no es la excepción— Por como lo dijo, Sakura por deducción imagino que era la frase favorita de Itachi "Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro" y no podría estar más de acuerdo.

Después de un intercambio de miradas entre dos Bitch'es

Siguieron sus caminos por separado. Cuando se encontró con la secretaria del director ella la recibió amablemente.

Entro bastante confiada, puras formalidades.

—Hola Jiji—sin siquiera molestarse en ser cortés se centro frente al escritorio, estirando las piernas.

— ¡Sakura! Soy el director— la reprendió, de mala manera la miro y se rindió ante ella— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Esto de ser presidenta estudiantil esta quitándome mucho tiempo y podría bajar mis calificaciones de salida—la ánimo para que continuara, bebiendo de su café y jugando "Pong" en su computadora— Mis opciones son bastante competitivas y si quiero entrar tengo que mantener mis calificaciones y estudiar para los exámenes. Lo mejor será que esta misma tarde anuncie mi renuncia al consejo estudiantil, usted a asociación de padres y cuanto antes nos pongamos a realizar las elecciones del sucesor— cuando Sarutobi sopeso las palabras de Sakura, reacciono.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué?— dejo su juego de infancia y se inclino sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Ya me escuchaste Jiji! Estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo y necesito tiempo para mí, además mi novio se ha quejado de que lo dejo abandonado y nuestra relación va viento en popa—de algo le tenía que servir Sasuke ¿no?

El anciano analizo sus palabras y termino por asentir lentamente, aceptando la idea (y de paso quitarle un poco de poder a Sakura).

—Está bien, hare lo posible para que esta misma tarde se inicie todo. La siguiente semana tendremos un presidente estudiantil nuevo— por el teléfono le dijo a su secretaria que llamara a los del consejo para darles la noticia.

—Por cierto, ya termina con la remodelación de los viejos edificios que he oído que algunos estudiantes van ahí a fumar— en respuesta recibió una mirada "Eres tú" y se apresuro a reencontrarse con Itachi.

Atravesó corriendo, enseñándole las bragas a las paredes y derrapando en las esquinas, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta, arreglo su indumentaria y toco la puerta. Con un tono de voz de lo más meloso pidió permiso para pasar al salón, Itachi gustoso le dijo que lo acompañara.

—Señorita Haruno, que oportuna, estamos haciendo los equipos para la semana matemática que se aproxima el mes siguiente, ya casi están todos— vio a varios chicos emocionarse por pensar en ser su pareja, y los que ya tenían se lamentaban sobre las bancas. Naruto y Sasuke discutían sobre algo a susurros-gritos— Naruto te pondremos con Ino ya que son rubios y escandalosos. Llévense bien por un tiempo— Naruto grito algo sobre "Sakura-chan sálvame, quiero hacerlo contigo" con varias dobles interpretaciones, se gano el abucheo del salón. Sakura siempre supo que Itachi se divertía haciéndole la vida miserable a sus estudiante, pero jamás creyó literalmente lo disfrutara de tal manera. Tenía una cara de regocijo que le dio envidia. — Y para Sakura mmm, ya que mi hermano- digo, el señor Uchiha andaban tan acaramelados en mi casa desde hace unos meses, los pondremos en conjunto—todos empezaron a susurrar "entonces no empezaron, ya llevan meses juntos". Cuando pasó por delante del profesor este le sonrió confidente, Sakura sentía que ya tenía un nuevo amigo y le devolvió la sonrisa a escondidas de sus compañeros.

Sakura se sentó en su lugar, detrás de Sasuke y observo a Chouji, su compañero de banca. Cuando veía las malas parejas regadas por el salón agradecía estar con sentada junto a Naruto. Ino y Neji, Kiba y Shikamaru entre muchos otros. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por el pasado de Sasuke ¿Qué clase de mal pudo haber tenido un niño rico como él? Su familia era grandiosa y en la escuela elemental tenía muchos amigos con los cuales se dedicaba a fastidiarla. Sakura pensaba que le iba viento en popa.

Una bolita de papel voló hasta su regazo, lo abrió y era de Sasuke

"¿Qué demonios fue eso con Itachi?"

"Itachi lo sabe"

Cuando se lo regreso Uchiha giro con la palabra infarto por toda la cara. El profesor seguía divirtiéndose de lo lindo haciendo las parejas más inesperadas e inconvenientes.

Las clases continuaron con su curso normal y el almuerzo no les quedo de otra que salir del aula tomados de la mano con Naruto ladrando algo sobre ramen y ranas junto a ellos. Trataron de ir a un lugar poco concurrido, pero parecía que la gente los seguía y terminaron por rendirse sentándose en la azotea donde el cupo de personas era limitado.

— ¿No tienes nada para comer?—Sasuke saco su almuerzo para empezar a degustarlo y Naruto hizo lo propio con un pan de soba.

—No tengo tiempo para eso—sentencio soltando su mano y empezando a retomar su lectura.

—Pues compra algo—Sakura giro los ojos fastidiada y se levanto refunfuñando.

—Deberías dejar de molestarla—Naruto seguía devorando su horrible pan mientras hablaba escupiendo un poco de su comida suelo.

— ¿Molestarla? ¡Yo lo la molesto! Ella es una gruñona que es diferente— se le había quitado el hambre "no quieres comer sin ella" Sasuke tuvo ganas de arrancarse la cabeza, a ver si así dejaba de escuchar esa molesta voz, que era horriblemente parecida a la de su rubio amigo.

—Sakura me dijo que la obligaste a usar la ropa que dejo su madre para ver a tu familia— lo miro de reojo, evaluando el terreno. ¿Sasuke lo sabía?

— ¡Yo no la obligue y no lo sabía! ¿¡Además, que tiene que sea de su madre!?— la poca gente que trataba de espiarlos lo estaba sacando de quicio.

—Pues a Sakura no le trae muy buenos recuerdos— se encogió de hombros cerrando el asunto, pero Sasuke no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

— ¿De qué hablas?— levanto un poco la oreja haciéndose el desentendido y desinteresado en el tema, cuando se moría por saber sobre la madre de Sakura.

—Creo que sería mejor que le preguntaras a ella—

— ¡Como si me importara!— se molesto con su amigo por no decirle nada relevante

—Pues debería de, si ella accede a decirte algo, quiere decir que te perdono por lo que paso antes—había terminado de comer y se recostó en el suelo, admirando el cielo.

— ¿Antes? Oye solamente fueron dos años que le dije ladrona de calificaciones y perra cerebrito, ella nunca me contesto nada, solo sonreía y se iba. Pensé que no le importaba— trataba de justificarse cuando se fijo que Naruto negaba con rotundidad— ¿Entonces por qué me tiene que perdonar?— se frustro por no saber nunca nada de lo que hablaba con alguno de los dos. Necesitaba una salida con sus amigos para bajar ese estrés, y de pasada visitar a Juugo para saber lo de Sakura.

Naruto se levanto de sopetón, mirándolo incrédulo.

— ¡Estás jugando! ¿Verdad?— lo tomo por los hombros y casi le disloca uno por la fuerza con que lo sacudía

—No idiota, y deja de jalonearme—con un gesto se soltó de su agarre.

— ¡TEME! ¡Es Sakura-chan!— se empezó a preocupar por la mala memoria de su amigo—La castaña de ojos verdes que se transfirió cuando teníamos 10 años. Era tímida, bonita, graciosa, lista. A todos nos gustaba y eso te incluía a ti, pero a ella le gusto Kabuto de otro salón y a ti te dio el infarto. Le hicimos la vida imposible por los 2 años que estuvo con nosotros—le explico rápidamente mientras se fijaba si aparecía Sakura. Qué pena que Sasuke no tuviera la decencia siquiera de recordarla.

— ¿¡ELLA!?— se sorprendió mucho, el rubio asintió frenético. ¡Mierda! Ahora entendía porque lo odiaba. — ¿Por eso cuando ingresamos aquí y la viste te quedaste con ella?—Sasuke se indigno, Naruto volvió a asentir igual de mecánico. ¡Traicionero maldito, quitándole a su amor de infancia!

—Me sentí culpable por como la tratamos y decidí ser su amigo, funciono. La quiero mucho—se sonrojo un poco

Sasuke se preparó para atacar a su maldito amigo-omitidor-de-detalles. ¡Espera un momento!— ¿Por qué tenía el cabello castaño?—se extrañó. Naruto se puso pálido

—Mi madre me lo tiño, de hecho me cambie de escuela por el abuso escolar que sufrí por el color de mi cabello. ¿Quién diría que me pasaría lo mismo en la siguiente escuela a la que ingresara? Te debo mi actitud de perra a ti, Sasuke. —Sasuke sintió el veneno de sus palabras quemarle la nuca. Se giro despacio para topársela con un pan de melón en una mano y la otra en la cadera. Viéndolo desde arriba como si fuera una cucaracha. —Naruto no te asustes, ya sabía que este imbécil no tenía idea quién era desde un principio—lo tranquilizo y se dispuso a sentarse junto a Naruto para comerse su pan.

Sasuke, camino de rodillas, quedando a la altura de Sakura. Se sentía como una basura.

—Sakura, yo…—puso su mejor cara de disculpa, esa que ocupaba cuando salía con sus amigos en lugar de llegar a la cena que le preparaba su madre.

—No te molestes, solo prepárate, que en mi casa cuando te advertí que me vengaría. Mentí cuando dije que sería por tu insulto de primaria que me dijiste. —a Sasuke se le desencajo la cara y comprendió perfectamente que se acababa de enterar que la persona con más razones para acabar con él, era su "novia"— ¿cómo dijiste? ¿Mojigatas peli rosadas como tú?— inocentemente fingió que se esforzaba en recordarlo.

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Diablos!

Sakura no solo era eso.

Era el mismísimo señor de las tinieblas, y estaba enojada, con él.

* * *

**Dejen comentarios que me ponen de super buenas.**

**Tengo tres historias más en proceso pero no subire ninguna hasta que termine con esta, **

**y esta durara lo que el publico pida ( y me dé la imaginación) **

**Mátenme por mi ortografía**

**Bye-bye**


	8. ¿Fui yo?

**No se si reirme o llorar.**

**_Lian Kirihito-kun_:Fue una confesion de amor *risas* Pienso que cuando uno es pequeño hace muchas cosas estupidas, Sasuke hizo algo de eso. **

******_rachel_: Estoy tratando de agilizar el romance, pero no creo que se enamoren en una semana, asi que los planos de tiempo seran más grandes con cada capitulo que pase. **

**_Guest:_ Gracias, hago lo que puedo. **

******_Haruno_: Si estas leyendo esto, aclarare: Kimi no sei se centra en sus problemas de odio escolar, aqui es un tema de mencion más no el tema central. Si se pusiera cada vez peor no seria romance, hago lo que puedo, no se pueden enamorar en una semana :S . Creo que ya habia quedado claro de OoC. Sí, detesto sasuke, pero la pareja no me desagrada del todo. Soy totalmente Narusaku y a peticion de mis amigas hago otras parejas, y desde el primer capitulo se dejo en claro que NO soy fan del Sasusaku, este fic (pareja) fue una petecion que accedi a hacer, y de hecho la hostilidad es el rasgo principal de esta Sakura. Comprendo a Sasuke (en lo que me es posible), solo que no me agrada y mi mente lo hace más agradable a mis propositos, sobre todo si cambia de ideologia como cambia de calzoncillos. Odiando Itachi-amandolo-odiando konoha-salvando konoha-quiero ser hokage, etc. Gracias por desearme suerte al final *risas*. Bye**

******Si más que aclarar el capitulo.**

******Aún sin saber si reir o llorar, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

—No vas hacerle nada ¿cierto?— Sasuke había prácticamente desaparecido después de la declaración de guerra que hizo Sakura.

—Claro que no, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, esas niñerías me tiene sin cuidado, además él se lo hará solito—Naruto se rio bajito por imaginárselo "Haciéndoselo solito". Sakura solo rodo los ojos por la inmadurez de su amigo—Me refiero a que él solo se agobiara, pensando en que le haré algo. Yo lo único que haré es disfrutar del show— le quito de la boca su jugo zumo de plátano y se lo bebió ante la mirada consternada del rubio.— También cuando tenga la oportunidad lo voy a torturar un poco, ya sabes que si le paso la mano por el hombro salta de la alfombra al techo cual gato. Y con el cuerpo de infarto que tiene, sería más un premio para mí que un castigo para él—Sakura se sintió un poco a recordar a Sasuke ese día en la mañana "¿Siempre soy solo dinero y una cara bonita para todas?"—Aunque claro solo voy a jugar un poco con él. Respeto el hecho de que quiera hacerlo únicamente con la persona que quiere— Sakura lo entendía muy bien. Nunca le dejo en claro por qué quería ese "tiempo" que después de los tres meses sospecho que no era solo eso— ¿Sabes que es virgen, verdad?— lo miro sobre el borde de la cajita de zumo.

—Claro que si—se burlo un poco— jamás me aclaro nada, pero es fácil darse cuenta si eres su amigo. Sasuke suele presumirme sus logros y cada vez que le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la noche con su cita solo gruñía— Naruto suponía que Sasuke también sabía que él sabía.

—Es como una colegiala virgen de secundaria—ambos se rieron— Jamás hemos hablado de esto. ¿Eres virgen?—con mirada acusadora vio a Naruto removerse incomodo.

—Claro que no hablamos sobre eso, somos amigos, más no soy tu comadre la chismosa. — Esa había sido Ino cuando eran pequeñas, pero después de crecer los intereses cambian y no tenían ya nada en común ni de qué hablar. La apreciaba como persona pero ya no podía llamarla su mejor amiga-confidente. — Yo no te preguntó con quien te vas acostando por la vida.

— ¿Entonces de que hablamos?—se pregunto curiosa, tratando de recordar que alguna vez haya hablado de sexo con el rubio

— ¿Las cosas que nos gustan, nuestros planes y familia?—Naruto también se lo pensó seriamente. Sonó el timbre de la siguiente clase y se levantaron encaminándose a su salón. Con algunas personas pisándoles los talones, vigilándolos— De hecho creo que sé todo sobre ti menos con quienes te has acostado y con quien perdiste la virginidad—

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que la he perdido?— trato de sonar enojada pero la conversación solo lograba darle risa. Naruto la escruto con la mirada, pues con los ojos le dijo sin palabras "No juegues conmigo, es obvio" Sakura se sintió un poco insultada, pero igualmente se carcajeo. —Esta bien, te diré con quien la perdí si tú me lo dices a mi— le paso un brazo por los hombros y él le aprisiono la cintura. Casi parecían un par de borrachos de regreso de una juerga.

—"Mmmmh" Solo lo he hecho una vez, cuando la "perdí" — se ruborizo y se hizo chiquito bajo el brazo de la peli rosa, que se carcajeo más fuerte que antes. — Y lo peor es que los dos estábamos borrachos, la invite a una fiesta y como es un princesita nunca había bebido hasta ese día, a mí se me salió de las manos por culpa de Lee y cuando los dos estábamos borrachos hasta las pestañas lo hicimos en el asiento trasero de mi auto— oculto su rostro tras su mano, avergonzado. — Shion

— ¡Shion! ¿La princesita?—Sakura la odiaba. Naruto asintió— ¿Y después que pasó entre ustedes y eso cuando fue?

— ¡Tenia quince años! No me juzgues—Sakura lo miro reprobatoriamente— no volvimos a hablarnos. Me arrepentí muchísimo y más cuando me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí. Yo jamás podría sentir lo mismo así que le dije que lo dejáramos en el olvido— Sakura soltó un siseo, de esos que te dan cuando la has regado. —Basta de mi, cuéntame lo tuyo— Sakura suspiro resignada y puso una sonrisa divertida y enigmática.

Justo cuando iba a empezar su relato un pequeña de un grado menor, bastante menuda pero con una actitud confiada se planto frente a ellos con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Sakura.

Ahhh, maldita sea, no tenía ganas de poner su cara de niña buena.

—Sakura-san—hablo claro y fuerte la adolescente, con un tono de reproche. Sakura se soltó de Naruto, pero este sin entender nada, siguió con su brazo alrededor de Sakura. Ella sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Saionji-san?— se sorprendió porque Sakura supiera su nombre. ¿Cómo olvidarla si la maldita mocosa había pasado más veces por detención por encontrarla con el novio entre las piernas, que Naruto por ichiraku ramen? Ella había tenido que abogar por ella frente a la junta de padres de familia.

—Solo me estaba preguntando si estaba saliendo con Sasuke-kun, como siempre la vemos con Naruto-kun—miro al aludido, que estaba más ocupado papando moscas.

—Si, Naruto es mi amigo y Sasuke es mi novio— lo dijo lo más educadamente posible

—Entonces hay cabida en la posibilidad de que se encuentre también con Naruto-kun—el rubio por fin reacciono y miro a la chiquilla no muy convencido. Sakura estaba perdiendo sus cabales

—Lamento decirte que eso no es de tu incumbencia—le sonrió con las ultimas de su paciencia. Jaloneo a Naruto dispuesta a seguir con su camino, iban con retraso.

—Sasuke-kun podría ser un chico con varias chicas a veces, pero es una persona maravillosa y lo que menos queremos es que algo le pase por ti, Sakura-san. Hay rumores entre los de nuestro grado que usted tiene un novio de otra escuela además de estar jugando con Naruto-san y Sasuke-kun — Sakura estuvo a punto de carcajearse (¿Varias chicas? Sí, pero es pobre no llegaba a mas de primera base), pero estaba demasiado molesta para eso. Sobre todo por la mención de su ex.

— ¿Queremos?— visualizo a varias chicas escondidas detrás de una columna. Ah, las chicas que la seguían, fans de Sasuke. Lo que le faltaba—Mejor cierra el pico que no conoces a Sasuke y lo mejor será que no hagas enojar a la chica que te ha salvado de la expulsión por encontrarte con el novio de otras en los pasillos. — Sakura se giro rápidamente para hablarle cortante y mándale una mirada heladora. Naruto reacciono rápidamente tomándola por los hombros y con una reverencia de disculpa se alejo de asustada chica.

Casi corriendo se alejaron del pasillo y no se detuvieron hasta entrar apresuradamente al salón llamando la atención de los estudiantes que se encontraban socializando por el salón. Obviamente Kakashi no había llegado a la hora, como siempre.

Sakura automáticamente busco con la mirada a Sasuke, lo encontró sentado en su lugar, cohibido y evitando su mirada, unos chicos lo rodeaban.

— ¡Te gusta!—no fue una pregunta

—Ya no lo odio si con eso quieres decir que me gusta—hablo bajito sonriéndole a sus compañeros con dirección a su asiento al final del salón, detrás de Sasuke. —No me importa lo que me hizo en el pasado, me hizo fuerte. Tampoco me molestaban sus insultos infantiles los últimos dos años, pero me molesta que… tenga esa actitud de chico malo cuando no lo es—Estaban acercándose al asiento de Sasuke y Sakura necesitaba desquitarse un poco por su fan. En la primera oportunidad tiró de la camisa de Naruto y lo empujo al pequeño grupo de Sasuke para que hablara con ellos, ella mientras tanto se acomodo en el regazo de Sasuke sorprendiendo a todos.

Entrelazo los dedos en la nuca de Sasuke y con el trasero y los muslos acomodados de lado sobre las piernas de Uchiha, hicieron que se sonrojara, Sakura le planto un beso en la mejilla.

—Sakura no te conocía así —Kiba miro divertido y un poco envidioso la escena.

—Es el amor Kiba—Puso una cara soñadora, Sasuke se enojo un poco y le paso por la mente tirar a Sakura de su regazo, pero no tenía el derecho de enojarse con ella. Lo tenía en la palma de su mano. — ¿No me vas a abrazar Sasuke-kun?—con un puchero se restregó contra él, ella se estaba despepitando en risas por dentro y Naruto solo negaba con la cabeza, sintiendo lastima por Sasuke. Le paso las manos por la cintura tímidamente asombrando a sus amigos. ¿El semental Uchiha tímido con una chica?— Shikamaru, necesito tu parte del trabajo para antes de las 5 de hoy—Sabia que no tenía nada listo y estaba siendo optimista si el chico le enviaba la presentación para las 10. Solo asintió un poco pálido por reconocer que no tenía nada.

— ¿Y Naruto? ¿No tenias un trabajo con él también?— fue Shino quien hablo sorprendiendo a todos porque supiera el dato. Naruto se hizo chiquito

—Sí, ya hizo su parte, ahora necesito terminar la mía—era una mentirotota, pero quería lo suficiente a su amigo para no echarlo de cabeza. Todos lo sabían pero nadie dijo nada.

—Nosotros también tenemos uno—fue más un impulso de que quedara claro que ellos también estaban juntos en algo.

—Oh cierto— pensó en lo tenía que hacer ese día. Después de la escuela tenia la junta para su dimisión, terminar el proyecto los dos proyectos para tener libre la semana.

—Señores, todos a sus asientos que ya estoy aquí—entro golpeando con unos papeles el escritorio. Los exámenes de diagnostico que les hicieron al principio del año. Cuando todos se dispersaron, dirigió su mirada a Sakura— Felicidades Señorita Haruno por su relación con el señorito Uchiha, son el tema de novedad en toda la escuela y eso incluye la sala de maestros—parecía ser mas una burla que una felicitación. — y tomando en cuenta que usted saco un 100 en su examen y su apreciado novio tuvo un maravilloso 63, diría que sería bueno que tomaran unas clases juntos—esta vez miro a Sasuke.

Todos se quedaron en silencio analizando la información.

El maldito profesor entrego los exámenes (que no valían nada para la calificación pero que era casi un pronóstico para el resto del año). Varios llantos de Naruto, Choji, Ino y un quejido de Sasuke el maestro siguieron haciendo referencias burlescas a la relación amorosa que tenían los dos más populares del instituto.

Solo era el primer día y Sakura quería fumarse toda la cajetilla en los salones abandonados.

Sakura y Hinata brillaron con su presentación en química y con calificación máxima termino la clase.

Los profesores llagaban uno tras otro sin darles descanso y así pasaron las últimas horas de clase. En el ocaso se veía a todos los estudiantes suspirar aliviados por el final del lunes.

Sasuke junto sus cosas rápido y salió como bala del lugar, obviamente evitando a Sakura, Naruto se rió y le dijo que ese día se iría con él.

Molesta por los pasillos llego hasta la sala del consejo estudiantil y ya estaba todo ahí, con papeles y peticiones amontonados en la puerta esperándola para poder agobiarla un poco más ese día, pero no se los permitiría, y cuando vio a la manada de estudiantes acercarse velozmente a ella levanto una mano y ellos se detuvieron como perros amaestrados.

—Voy a declinar de ser la presidenta estudiantil, dejen de lado todo y hagan panfletos de elección de mi sucesor. Es todo por hoy. Asuna—llamo a la secretaria del consejo— Te encargo los panfletos, mañana en la mañana me gustaría que los dejaran en las entradas y salidas del instituto—ella asintió aun sorprendida por la noticia, los demás no estaban en condiciones tan distintas. ¿Tan de pronto iba a renunciar? Dejándolos petrificados salió de ahí corriendo (de verdad corriendo, ya los veía venir detrás de ella alegando un tanto de cosas).

Llego al estacionamiento y grito de felicidad y dio pequeños saltos. ¡Dios! Que maravilloso era dejar de tener obligaciones de más.

— ¿Sakura?—Era Itachi y estaba junto a Sasuke recargado en el auto.

—Itachi—Sasuke se enojo por la cercanía que tenían ambos.

Se acerco a ellos y Sasuke parecía más enojado que cohibido como estaba horas antes

—Naruto me dijo que solo estabas jugando conmigo y que realmente no estabas enojada—Itachi no tenía idea lo que hablaban pero por la cara de ambos. Sasuke indagando y Sakura divertida y molesta, supuso que era una broma de la chica.

—Ese maldito bocón, con razón se fue contigo en lugar de esperarme. ¿Ya se fue, cierto?—Sasuke asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima—Igual que ustedes ya hablaron ¿cierto?—ambos asintieron

—Te estábamos esperando para llevarte a casa—Sasuke solo se quejo internamente, si Itachi no lo hubiera abordado cuando Naruto se despedía de él, se hubiera ido a casa a hacer una rabieta.

—Yo ya estaría en casa si no me hubieras obligado a esperarla. No dirá nada— le explico a Sakura

—Lo sé— ¿Había alguna otra cosa que no sabía?— Itachi, necesito tu numero—el moreno mayor se sorprendió pero asintió feliz e intercambio datos con Sakura. Sasuke estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, no podía estar más enojado y lo peor es que estaba enojado por celos. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por sentir celos de todos, de Naruto, de Itachi, de Hinata. — ¿Quieren cenar en mi casa? Mi padre no llegara dentro de unos días y mi hermano tampoco estará— "cariño estaré en varios vuelos, enviare dinero a tu cuenta. Te amo, papá" Así le aviso que no llegaría en varios días. "Gracias papá" pensó irónica cuando le llego el mensaje entre clases, seguido del de su hermano: "Estaré en casa dentro de tres días, sé que te puedes cuidar sola, no lleves a nadie a casa. No confíes en nadie, cualquier cosa llámame, estaré en mi estudio, tengo una nueva escultura en mente que te encantara. Te quiere tu hermano. P.D.: No lleves al hermano de Itachi si no está Juugo o Itachi para cuidarte *carita enojada*" Malditos fueran ambos por dejarla sola una vez más.

—Lo lamento pero de hecho iba a ir a ver a tu hermano, me pidió mi opinión de su nueva galería. Sasuke me iba a dar un aventón pero no está lejos así que me iré por mi cuenta—se despidió y se apresuro, Sakura sospechaba que tenía planes poco agradables para Sasuke y ella.

—Me iré a casa sola, no tienes que forzarte— estaba dispuesta a irse cambiando, hacía tiempo evitando estar sola. No tenía más deberes que los tres proyectos faltantes, pero aun había tiempo para eso y lo que menos quería era estar sola en esa casa. Tal vez se pasaría para regañar a Naruto y salir un rato con él.

—Súbete, yo te llevo— Sakura suspiro, se encogió de hombros y se subió.

El camino fue en silencio, y un silencio muy incomodo. Cuando se estacionaron en la entrada el elevador de la vivienda de Sakura, apagó el motor y se quedo en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se movía y se veía sombrío y con la mirada perdida en el parabrisas.

—Suéltalo—Sakura no soportaba más aquello. La miro interrogante—Es obvio que algo te molesta, y es obvio que es conmigo ¿Qué es?— Sakura estaba segura que eras muchas cosas pero no precisaba nada que hacer, se podían quedar ahí todo el día, dejándolo hablar, que pasara la noche para solo tener que encender el auto e ir a la escuela el día siguiente.

Suspiró—son muchas cosas Sakura— se recorto en el asiento cerrando los ojos. Por el silencio que guardo Sakura supuso que lo animaba a continuar— No me dijiste que eras esa Sakura, si hubiera sabido te hubiera pedido disculpas desde hace mucho. —espero que dijera algo y nada. Continuo— ¿Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Itachi? Y lo que más me mata ¿sigues esperando a Juugo? ¿Que paso entre ustedes? ¿Fue intencionado que no enterara? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se conocieron?—hablaba tranquilamente. En la misma posición que antes.

—"Humm", pues en realidad ahora no me importa lo que me hayas dicho antes. Ahora te conozco un poco más y sé que no lo decías en serio. Ahora puedo decir que te aprecio como persona y creo que podríamos ser amigos si no tratamos de matarnos el uno al otro. Me divierte jugarte bromas y creo que merezco un poco de venganza, pero lo hago más por diversión que por ganas de herirte ó porque este molesta—También se recostó en su asiento, cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. — Aunque seas mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi compañero, voy a seguir haciéndote la vida imposible pero lo que antes hacía para fastidiarte ahora lo hare para reírnos. Seguiré acosándote porque me encanta como reaccionas, me parte de risa— se rió y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, escuchado en silencio—Voy a seguir siendo una perra porque así soy. Doy respuestas mordaces y me visto ligera. Así soy Sasuke. — Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se miraron. Sasuke ya no estaba enojado— Ahora; lo de Itachi, simplemente somos iguales así que nos entendemos y nos llevamos bien. Es mi camarada, no te preocupes—Itachi era como su ejemplo a seguir ahora que conocía su verdadera personalidad, aunque aún no se fiaba del todo de él. — Exhaló y Sasuke la observo relajarse un poco más, bostezar y recostar de nuevo su cabeza para perder la mirada en el techo de concreto del estacionamiento subterráneo— Creo que lo sigo esperando, a Juugo me refiero—Sasuke asintió un poco decepcionado. — Estoy segura que no hay un mañana para nosotros, pero no puedo evitar pensar que mañana llegara y me dirá que el tiempo ha sido suficiente y que me necesita, yo le diré "Idiota maldito, te tardaste mucho"— Sakura trato de reír, pero solo le salió un quejido lastimero. — ¿Qué pasó entre nosotros? "humm" —se lo pensó un poco— empezó como nada serio. Nos veíamos, charlábamos, nos besábamos, y un día que "paso", él solo me dijo que nadie podía hacerme nada porque era suya y que ya era oficial lo nuestro. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que en ese momento ya lo quería, no me entere cuando empezó ese cariño—cada palabra cariñosa y anhelante era una puñalada para Sasuke que se convencía que solo la veía como una bruja malvada a la que le había tomado cariño en una semana— Un simplemente me dijo que necesitaba tiempo para pensar que era lo nuestro, yo le explique mil veces que iba en serio con él. Que no era un chico cualquiera para mí—Sasuke estuvo tentado a decirle que se callara y no lo torturara mas, pero seguía tratando de decirse que no le gustaba la peli rosada— No me dio oportunidad y después de decir que era solo un tiempo accedí, pero pasaron los meses y deje de saber de él. No he visto a Juugo en 4 meses, ni Suigetsu ni Kimimaro contestan mis llamadas al igual que Juugo. Me evaden e inventan excusas. —sonrió triste y cerró los ojos, recordando.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?—Sasuke está herido

—no fue intencional, yo en ese entonces te odiaba y los únicos que sabían éramos los implicados, Suigetsu, Kimimaro y Mangetsu. Ellos me dijeron que cada vez que mi nombre era mencionado, te enojabas, empezabas a hablar mal de mi o te indignabas y te ibas—Sasuke se sonrojo y apeno por su comportamiento— Dejaron de tratar de decírtelo y se quedo como un secreto sin la intención de serlo—le gruño el estomago estallaron en carcajadas después de unos segundos.

—Vamos a comer—propuso Sasuke un poco más alegre, mentira. Se moría de tristeza y no quería admitir el porqué. Sakura asintió y salieron del estacionamiento en silencio hasta llegar al ascensor.

—Ah y tu última pregunta, quien me lo presento fuiste tú— hablo inocentemente, sinceramente. No sabía el efecto que ese dato causaba en Sasuke.

Parecía que él único que lo hacía tener que pasar malos ratos, era él mismo.

Y su trato con el diablo estaba lentamente tomando su pago, absorbiendo su alma, su corazón y su tranquilidad.

¡HELP!

* * *

**Dejen comentarios, pero si son criticas contructivas como la de —Haruno—, sean amables con mi autoestima por favor *risas***

**Despues de leer el comentario de Haruno *corazón roto*, me la pase escuchando los Nocturne de chopin al borde del colapso. *Musica triste de fondo***

**Bye-bye**


	9. ¿Por qué llevas tantas bolas?

**Sufró mucho porque el kilo de limones esta a $50.**

**Perdon por la tardanza estaba en un...¿retiro?, bueno era algo para quitarme la agorofobia que me dio de repente. **

**_Humpty Dumpty Dh__u_: Estoy enamorada de Itachi, lo lea, vea, escuche donde pense en los Beatles cuando lo puse ¡JA!**

**_ :_Itachi tiene razón, nadie esta a salvo. :'(**

**_Lian Kirihito-kun_: ¡Nunca dejare de amarte! *Risas*Todavia no sé que siento por Sasuke, necesito saber si sigue vivo en el manga.**

**_Sasu Love For Ever_: Ahí estara Juugo, no falta tanto. Besos.**

******_Anna:_Gracias, que efusiva *risas*. Espero que en lo que continue lo sigas leyendo y te guste.**

_******Natyqg:**_******Claro que lo comprendo, gracias por tu comentario y lo he tomado bastante en cuenta. Ya sé que la historia tiene que seguir, asi que ya va a salir el Sasuke del que Saku se va a enamorar (a su debido tiempo, claro :] ) Gracias de nuevo.**

_******Niettono:**_******Yo amo tu imagen de perfil, y eres la primera que me dice eso de los titulos, me esfuerzo mucho en ellos, que feliz me haces. Gracias.**

******_Ara_: Gracias, igual tendre que poner una advertencia de OoC. **

******Odio el calor y los centros de retiro de recuperación que no tiene internet.**

******De nuevo en casa, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?— se sacudió por la sorpresa

—Sabía que no lo recordarías— volteo los ojos, que previsible. — En una fiesta en tu casa, Naruto me llevo como su acompañante y empezaste a pavonearte frente a Karin, te encantaba ser el centro de atención. Cuando llegué, hiciste comentarios sarcásticos y me presentaste como tu personal "ladrona de calificaciones"—Sakura se rió tapándose la boca, recordando ese momento.

—No lo recuerdo—se lo pensó profundamente, rebuscando en su memoria. El elevador seguía piso a piso

—Claro que no, ese día te pusiste como una cuba. — Sasuke suspiro "Ah, esa vez"— Charlamos, nos agradamos y en una casualidad nos encontramos en la calle, bebimos un café juntos, intercambiamos datos— ¡Ya cállate Sakura!

—Felicidades—era lo más lejano a una felicitación.

Ignorando su tono — ¿Qué es lo que quieres comer?—las puertas se abrieron y salieron al pasillo. Levantó las cejas sorprendido

— ¿Sabes cocinar?—Sakura asintió

—Aunque la comida japonesa no se me da bien, la occidental es mi mejor chance. Pero mi mejor platillo es de dieta mediterránea— elevándose un poco más, las cejas de Sasuke estaban a nada de terminar al borde de su frente

— ¡No te creo!—incrédulo la siguió hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Ella abrió y entró, dejando abierta la puerta, continuó caminando y lanzo su mochila a algún lugar desconocido. Se quedo parado frente a la puerta, sin creerse que, por primera vez, no tenía que hacer alguna jugarreta para entrar a su casa. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Sasuke estaba observando el espacio que ocupaba la puerta cuando estaba cerrada. Sonrió satisfecho y entró. Se acomodo en el sofá y encendió la pantalla, buscando, sin mucha atención, algo interesante. Se sentía extrañamente cómodo en esa casa, tal vez porque así sería si viviera solo.

—Siempre estoy comiendo comida japonesa, ¿tienes algo occidental?—además, si la chica admitía que no era buena en la cocina nacional, para que arriesgarse a morir intoxicado.

Sakura le grito desde la cocina. —Salsa de durazno, ensalada césar y de postre, helado de vainilla. —regresó con las manos en la cadera, se plantó toda imponente junto al sofá con… Pff, un delantal de corazones y gatitos. Sasuke no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta.

Con cara interrogativa y asesina, Sakura le pregunto de qué se reía, él la señalo. Cuando se dio cuenta del delantal, se sonrojo y Sasuke dejo de carcajearse. Sakura sonrojada. Sonrojada. Le lanzo con toda intención asesina un cojín, que termino entre las manos de Sasuke, aun muriendo de risa.

—¡Cállate, idiota! Es de mi padre y no hay otro— roja de vergüenza y rabia, se refugió en la cocina dando pisotones. — ¡Oh!, hay Katsudon— salió con una sonrisa (sin el delantal)y fue a su habitación a cambiarse. Se vistió con un mono étnico ribetes, descalza. Casi como modelo por pasarela (lo estaba provocando, estaba seguro de eso), regreso por el pasillo, con brazos, hombros y piernas al descubierto, Sasuke trataba de ignorarla. —Solo tenemos que calentarla— en silencio se sentó junto a él en el sofá y subió sus pies al regazo de Sasuke, quien no se molesto por dicha acción y con el sonido de la televisión de fondo, se miraron intensamente, en un silencio que empezó a estar cargado de electricidad peligrosa.

" ¿Homero por qué llevan tantas bolas?

¡Ay Marge no te voy a mentir!... Adiós"

Sus rostros lentamente se fueron deformando hasta llegar a la risa incontrolable, se retorcieron en el sofá y sus cabezas chocaron haciendo un sonido fuerte y alarmante.

¡Auch! Se miraron una vez más y volvieron a reír.

— ¡Que cabezota, Sasuke!—tratando de aplacar el dolor con un masaje

—Me alegro, tú tienes la cabeza hueca. No, llena de piedras diría yo— al igual que ella, hacia lo que podía por disminuir la molestia en la sien, ambos recostados como podían sobre el sofá.

—Sasuke— llamó su atención, recibió un gruñido afirmativo—eres divertido— Sasuke sonrió divertido y ¿halagado?

—Lo sé— arreglo su postura y esta vez termino con la cabeza sobre el vientre de Sakura, con las piernas de la chica empujándolo del hombro, al borde del cómodo mueble.

Repentinamente con un silencio agradable, esta vez sin tener consideración de los diálogos de la programación.

—Me odias— "ya te dije que no, hasta me agradas" era lo que pensaba contestaría.

—Si— se sentó y haciendo un arco con su espalda, su cabeza se asomo sobre la de Sasuke— Me gusta "Sasuke", me molesta "¡Sasuke-kun!"— Suavemente acuno su rostro con las manos. — ¿Quieres que te bese?—estuvo tentado a decir "SI", pero no lo hizo. No quería recibir algo que alguien no quería darle.

—Solo si quieres hacerlo— se encogió de hombros, estaba un poco sonrojado, pero sentía la seriedad del momento.

—Quiero—Sasuke siguió cada uno de los movimientos de sus labios—pero no creo que te gusten las razones por lo que lo haría. — Lo soltó y se levanto ágilmente, acercándose a la barra americana. —Eres guapo y agradable (cuando quieres) — se escucho el inicio de un ciclo en el microondas. Se removió incomodo, sin decidir si eso estaba bien o no. —Eres el amigo de mi amigo— "y el amigo de tu ex novio" no pudo evitar pensar. Cerró los ojos tratando de repasar bien en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. Definitivamente odiaba a la Sakura mojigata y falsa de la escuela, aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro qué era lo que le gustaba de esta Sakura tan… tan…antipática. Apagó el aparato y se aplasto en un banco de un lado de la barra, viéndola sacar palillos y platos limpios. —Tengo curiosidad sobre algo—con un monosílabo le hizo entender que la atendía. —Itachi dijo…— ¡Ay, Itachi!—que todos tienen un pasado oscuro. — recordó que no fue hasta que Naruto le confesó que sus padres habían muerto por una epidemia en una de sus exploraciones salvajes, que Sakura había empezado a confiar en el rubio. A la gente no le importa que conozcan su lado bueno y deslumbrante. Lo triste y feo es lo que todos ocultaban. Admitir algo de eso era la más irrefutable de las demostraciones de confianza. Nadie más que Naruto sabía lo que había pasado con su madre. Era su mejor amigo y algo tenía que tener el morocho para que el tonto rubio lo quisiera tanto. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?

— ¿Pasado oscuro? ¿A qué te refieres?— se tenso notablemente, pero Sakura estaba distraída con la cena

—Algo como Uzumaki-san y Namikaze-san— sirvió los platos y examino su expresión. Se veía sorprendido y aterrado.

—¿Naruto te lo conto?—ella asintió—Debe quererte mucho— ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Por única vez, Sakura estaba que se moría de curiosidad. Siempre pensó en Sasuke como un idiota que todo lo tenía fácil. ¿Qué clase de cosas le habían pasado?

—¿Cuándo eras pequeño te perdiste en el centro comercial?—pregunto al azar

—Una vez me secuestraron, pidiendo rescate a mi familia—estaba muy sombrío—y mi tío Madara no era precisamente cariñoso—alzo las cejas, irónico, perdiendo la vista y la mente en un punto desconocido. Sakura se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Lo vio, sentado y tenso, con la mirada perdida y sin estar consciente de nada. Nunca imaginó que le diría tan fácilmente. Bueno, tal vez sí, pero que le daría lucha.

—Lamento no poder decir que lo comprendo, porque no lo hago. —se acerco cautelosa, su voz le entro por un oído y le salió por el otro. —No creo que quieras seguir hablando de esto, y menos conmigo. Dejémoslo— sentencio rotundamente. Ver al Uchiha descompuesto le daban ganas de llorar. Se sentó a su lado, y enterró su nariz contra el cuello de su camisa. Sasuke se enderezo un poco y con un abrazo flojo la mantuvo en ese lugar.

—Tienes razón, no quiero escuchar tus bromas de mal gusto ahora—desganado le respondió cuando el silencio los sepulto. Más que molesta, sintió dagas en el corazón. No podía culparlo. —Ahora si quiero ese beso, sean las razones que sea que tengas— no era el mismo Sasuke. No estaba sonrojado y no se escuchaba para nada apasionado. Asintió, levanto la cara, y aprecio detenidamente y de cerca, las facciones de Sasuke. Era guapo, nadie podía negarlo, pero la expresión que tenía era más que desalentadora. Paseo la mirada por su limpia frente, sus cejas azabaches, su cabello sedoso, la nariz recta, pómulos suaves y labios rectos, ocultos en una apretada línea de disgusto.

¿Estaría bien hacerlo? Es decir, él no estaba precisamente bien, y realmente está tratando de sustituir un dolor sentimental por una satisfacción física, química. ¿Después se arrepentiría? No ¿Siquiera le importaba quien le estaría besando? "¿Siempre soy solo dinero y una cara bonita para todas? ¿Así me ven todas?" Vaya que no se podía olvidar de eso, y por primera vez comprendió lo verdadero de aquello. A ninguna de esas chicas le importaba realmente quien era Sasuke, solo era guapo y rico, no necesitaban saber nada más para enrollarse con él. Que bajo había caído Sakura al darse cuenta, que también era una de esas chicas frívolas que solo lo veían como un pedazo apetecible de carne. Regreso al momento de la fiesta de Naruto en la que un medio-consiente Sasuke fue arrastrado hasta un baño vacio, por Karin ¿Quién si no? ¿No le importaba aprovecharse del estado de ebriedad de su lo-que-sea-que-fuera? En ese momento pudo haber jurado que tuvieron sexo sucio y sin protección, pero después de hablar y conocer mejor a Sasuke, por muy borracho que estuviera no se atrevería, era demasiado lindo para dejarse violar por la pelirroja. ¿Lindo? Un disparate de su mente, una jugarreta del vocabulario. Estaba sinceramente feliz y orgullosa de que no se dejara mangonear por la maldita Karin, porque entendía lo maravilloso de tener tu primera vez con alguien a quien amabas, quiero decir; no lo comprendía y precisamente por eso, no iba a profanar la santidad del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hiciste con Karin en la fiesta de Naruto, entonces?—susurro contra sus labios y Sasuke reacciono, regreso en sí y la alejo suavemente por lo hombros.

— ¿Qué? — ¿De dónde había salido el tema?

—Sasuke, no te voy a mentir…Adiós— se levanto y se escondió detrás de una servilleta. Sasuke una vez más, sonrió con diversión oculta

— ¿Celos?—levanto una ceja. Ella se puso roja, no sabía si de vergüenza o rabia. Seguramente era un enojo.

—Nunca de ti. Curiosidad— se paseo alrededor de Sasuke. Descifrándolo.

—No hicimos "eso"—desvió la mirada, bastante contrariado por la situación.

—Lo sé, por eso pregunte que hicieron. Karin salió enojada, haciendo una rabieta de niña pequeña. Tú estabas subiéndote la bragueta del pantalón bastante borracho y molesto— ella tampoco estaba en muy buenas condiciones, le costaba un poco recordar eso. Sasuke se sonrojo un poco pero siguió en silencio— ¡Ah! Ella te hizo "eso"— con una mirada de reojo vio a Sakura delinearse los labios con la yema del dedo. Alargo la mano y tomó el plato con Katsudon, empezó a comer. — Si lo hizo— fue más un susurro para ella. Sintió ganas de limpiar aquella parte afectada.

— ¿Qué clase de música escuchas?—la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa. Parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?—retomo su lugar y comenzó a comer.

— ¿Jamás puedes contestar sin más?— fue una mueca divertida lo que relajo un poco el ambiente—Hay una taza de Meiko Kaji ahí—señalo el lugar

—Ah, es de mi hermano—se le cerraron los ojos al reírse. — Yo escucho de todo un poco, incluso las bandas inglesas, estadounidenses. Creo que trato de conocer lo que esté a mi alcance— con sus palillos robó un pedazo de cerdo del plato de Sasuke, ganándose una mirada impacientada del Uchiha. Terminaron su comida en paz y silencio, cuando lavaron y secaron los platos, Sasuke maldijo su mala suerte por no tener su cepillo de dientes y ver salir del baño a Sakura con unos dientes relucientes y aliento a menta. Se recostaron una vez más en el sofá, esta vez sin encender la pantalla.

—Caníbal

—Bala

—Langosta

—Tacaño

—Ño…Ño…Ño. Me rindo— sintió los talones de Sakura enterrarse en sus muslos al patalear de felicidad.

—Ya perdiste cuatro veces, y entonces tienes que cumplirme un deseo—Sasuke resignado, atado por aceptar las reglas del juego, pregunto con la mirada, qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella con la mano, lo animo a que se acercara para decírselo al oído.

—No hay nadie que pueda escucharte, ¡dímelo ya!— ¡Deja que termine con esta tortura de una vez!

—Es una sorpresa para las paredes—Sasuke suspiro y se inclino sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, acercando su oreja a la voz susurrante de Sakura. Atentamente escucho y varias veces sorprendido, avergonzado e irritado trato de alejarse de ella y reclamarle por su estúpido deseo, pero ella se lo impedía halándolo de la camisa.

—Me niego—cuando ella termino, se estaba partiendo de risa de solo imaginarlo.

Se escuchó el timbre.

Aun riendo y con lagrimas en los ojos abrió la puerta, cortándole la risa de un tajo.

—Gaara—

* * *

**El capitulo iba a ser más largo,**

** pero como lo hice rapidín (diganlo en voz alta, a ver si las hace reir tanto como a mí *Mucha risa*)**

**pues quedo un poco corto, **

**planeaba poner más alla de este encuentro misterioso, **

**pero ya me urgia subir la continuación.**

**Mi vecino se encargo de la musica poniendo a Lady Gaga con ARTPOP **

**(Por cierto, que dineral se gastó en su nuevo video de G.U.Y., yo con eso me consigo un "retiro" con Internet)**

**La muy, muy, muy pobre Nanami les manda besos**

**Bye-bye**


	10. Sister

**Sorpresa para ustedes**

**Pense que si subia solo este capitulo me iba a ver muy mal**

**Me estoy muriendo de hambre y ni comida enlatada hay en mi casa.**

**_Humpty Dumpty Dh__u_: En unos capitulos Sasuke va tener que hacerlo, asi que no te preocupes, lo vas a leer. ;) **

**Con inanición, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—Sakura— contesto el pelirrojo

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— hablaba cortésmente, neutral.

—Está en el hospital— Sakura lo analizo, se veía pálido, ojeroso, cansado.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo— el muchacho reacciono, reacciono y de un empujón la aparto de la puerta, para entrar y cerrar de golpe.

Sasuke sorprendido por la brusca entrada de Sakura, que trastabillo y choco contra el sofá. ¿Quién demonios era ese tipo?

—Claro que sí. Tú… maldita perra— no encontraba insultos para ella, estaba rabioso y más que nunca quería matarla.

—Por favor vete de mi casa si es lo único que venias a decir. — A Sasuke le sorprendió que no replicara. Se levanto y la ayudo a reincorporarse, se había golpeado la cadera, tomándola por los hombros.

—Ella puede morir, quiere verlos. —ahora parecía suplicarle. Sakura lo miraba con una mezcla de odio reprimido y lastima.

—Por favor retírate, Sasuke y yo estábamos por hacer algo— Gaara una vez más deformo su expresión a una de sufrimiento. Sasuke se mantenía en silencio, observando la situación.

— ¿Un revolcón es más importante que tu madre?— le grito en la cara, Sakura estuvo segura que le hubiera escupido en la cara si no estuviera tan conmocionado.

—Ella no es mi madre, y si te refieres a que Sasuke es más importante que esa persona, pues tienes razón—sin poder reprimirlo lo vio con desprecio, aunque después le llego un arrepentimiento terminando por apreciarlo con culpabilidad. Sasuke no sabía si sentirse importante o insultado, lo que sea que fuera, Sakura odiaba más a la persona por la cual discutían que al mismo Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura! Estúpida tonta, ella puede morir— empezó a moverse demasiado, poniendo alerta a Sasuke

— ¿Necesitas algo más?—pregunto fría pero educadamente.

—Necesitamos su ayuda, los gemelos…. — espeso a explicar, se veía tan mal, en cualquier momento se derrumbaría a llorar y Sakura se sentiría culpable por no poder consolarlo, no podía consolar a alguien por quien sentía tanto rencor.— Padre está todo el tiempo trabajando, tratando de ayudar con la cuenta del hospital, yo no puedo cuidarlos todo el tiempo, tengo que estar en el hospital con madre, cuidándola.— termino, encogiéndose en su lugar.

—Siéntate—ordeno, señalando un asiento individual, Gaara lentamente se acomodo y con la cabeza entre las manos empezó a sollozar. — ¿Entonces qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué pagué la cuenta? Sabes que él único capaz de eso es mi padre. —Gaara asintió, entendiendo la situación, todo lo contario con Sasuke, que ayudando a Sakura a sentarse se acomodo a su lado, sintiendo la mano femenina enterrarse contra la suya, apegando su cuerpo pequeño al musculoso de él. Estaba temblando y aun así mantenía una cara tranquila y una compostura digna de una reina.— Sabes que yo soy la única que se digna a recibirte a ti— volvió a asentir, aventando la cabeza contra el respaldo, admirando el techo, buscando a dios.

—Sé que nos odian, y no los culpo, pero de verdad, necesitamos su ayuda, por la familia—le miró suplicante

Sasuke sintió a Sakura crisparse, pero mantener la postura.

— ¿En qué te podría ser de ayuda una adolescente sin dinero ni tiempo?—Trato de contener la ponzoña con la cual respondió, pero ese comentario le había calado.

—Por favor, cuida a los gemelos en las tarde que yo tengo que cuidar de madre—con lagrimas en los ojos, tan parecidos a los de su novia, se acerco cauteloso a Sakura.

—No—contesto con la mandíbula apretada.

Con una rabieta y los ojos cansados se levanto y se abalanzo sobre la pareja, Sasuke de un movimiento lo aparto, cayendo contra la alfombra.

—Tranquilízate, que por muy mala que digas que sea, sigue siendo mi novia— lo veía desde arriba bastante enojado, tenía ganas de matar al estúpido por siquiera pensar en lastimar a Sakura. Ella estaba más que fascinada y agradecida con Sasuke aunque se sentía un poco mal por Gaara.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—pregunto sentada en el sofá, alargando la mano hasta tomar la de Sasuke. En un principio hubiera preferido a Naruto, pero Sasuke le había demostrado un lado sensato y valiente que no conocía.

Ambos la miraron sorprendidos

—Depende de la recuperación de madre—mascullo aun desde el suelo, cauteloso de Sasuke, que estaba de pie junto a él, atento a sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene?—suspiro resignada, esto quedaría como un secreto para su hermano y su padre. Lo hacía por Gaara, no tenía a nadie más y no era culpa suya los embrollos que tenían. Se levanto de suelo y se sentó de nuevo, junto a Sakura, Sasuke se sentó igualmente al costado de Sakura.

—Los doctores no están seguros, pero la última vez que vi a padre se veía muy mal cuando me dijo que tenía algo de Criusfelt-Jacob—tratando de recordar. Sakura jadeo notablemente y se acurruco contra Sasuke, sorprendiendo a ambos, enterró la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke. Todo esto era tan extraño. Se giro hacia Gaara, con la cara llena de lágrimas pero con una cara serena, tratando de reconfortar a Gaara

—¿Hace cuanto está enferma?— con lentitud engancho la mano del pelirrojo a la suya, tratando de darla apoyo, él se espanto todavía más, Sakura había sido quien lo tocó.

—Unos meses, no tiene mucho. Pensaron que era Huntington, pero se desarrollo demasiado rápido y el diagnostico no concedía del todo— apretó la pequeña mano de Sakura

—¿Están seguros de que no es alzheimer?— con una pequeña esperanza se hizo un poco al borde para estar más cerca, atenta a su respuesta. El negó, con la cabeza gacha.

—Gaara lo lamento— se echo a llorar, soltando a Sasuke y abalanzándose a abrazarlo. Ambos lloraron un momento en silencio, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer, pero no quería dejarla sola.

—Tranquila Sakura, papá dijo que se pondría bien, y aunque mamá a estado un poco extraña han llegado muchos doctores para verla, así que seguramente estará bien—la voz se le quebraba un poco.

Sakura gimoteo más fuerte y empezó a negarlo con la cabeza sobre el hombro de su medio hermano.

—Gaara lo lamento—lloriqueo de nuevo—Lo lamento—volvió a decir, se separo un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. Trago duro y casi en la agonía, siguió— Creutzfeldt-Jakob es incurable y mortal, Gaara—Explico con más lagrimas—Lo siento mucho, perdón—él empezó a llorar más y a luchar por soltarse de su abrazo. Sasuke termino por jalonear a Sakura y sentarla. El desconocido para Sasuke, se levanto y empezó a hiperventilarse, caminando como león enjaulado.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser cierto, pero si hay tantos médicos!— esa era una respuesta lógica para él

—Eso es porque es muy rara la enfermedad, son casos registrados, eso es lo que están haciendo. —Más tranquila pero decaída le explico, abrazando a Sasuke, olvidando que lo odiaba no hace mucho.

— ¡No puede ser!— golpeo el respaldo del asiento con los puños, se revolvió el cabello y de dos zancadas estaba en la puerta—¡Más te vale que no sea una mentira!— ¿qué más le gustaría…?—Te llamare, y te demostrare que estas equivocada— En su vida había recibido solo una llamada de Gaara y había sido para preguntarle inocentemente que si quería conocerlo, que era su hermano y estaba ansioso por verla.

Con el portazo Sakura brinco por el susto entre los brazos de Sasuke.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a su hermano, Sasuke hizo ademan de levantarse para irse a casa, pensaba que Sakura quería estar sola, pero ella con un gemido asustado y una mirada le dijo que se quedara hasta que llegara su hermano. Lo que pudo haber salido mal, salió MUY mal.

Conoció a su hermano (o algo así), se entero que su madre estaba por morir y que tendría que cuidar a unos gemelos.

Corrección, tendrían. Porque no la iba a dejar sola en esto, porque no podía dejarla, porque se estaba enamorando de ella.

* * *

**Corto, pero si se van al siguiente capitulo**

**(si, subi dos de una sentada)**

**a lo mejor me perdonan que esten tan cortitos. **

**Me la pasé escuchado a Michael Jackson**

**y me sugio una idea que espero que les gusté, estara en los proximos capitulos. **

**Besos**

**Bye-bye.**


	11. La cancion de Itachi

**Como dije**

**Dos capitulos, todo esta pasando tan rapido my gosh**

**Espero muchos comentarios (la esperanza es lo que muere al ultimo)**

**Diganme qué les parecio y si voy por buen camino**

**Los siguientes capitulos van a ser de puro progreso SasuSaku**

**Aun con inanición Nanami Hara**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Después de una corta conversación con Sasori, literalmente solo rogándole que regresara a casa con la voz quebrada, llego a los 15 minutos. Casi derriba la puerta de una patada, Itachi iba detrás de él, igual de preocupado, pero bastante más tranquilo. En cuando llegó, Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos desde el sofá donde había estado abraza a Sasuke desde que Gaara se fue. Itachi se paró junto a su hermano, preguntándole qué había ocurrido, el menor le explico brevemente lo que aconteció en la casa.

— ¿Sakura?—regreso el abrazo dudoso, escuchando sus quejidos y llanto junto al oído— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, imbécil?— trato de separarla de él para ir a molerlo a golpes, pero Sakura apretó su agarre al pelirrojo

—Él no hizo nada, Sasori— refiriendose a Sasuke, le susurro y cuando lo vio relajarse se alejo un poco para encararlo—Gaara vino a verme—se tensó nuevamente—Y me dijo…— empezó a sollozar una vez más— que nuestra madre Karura va a morir—enterró la cabeza en el pecho y con una cara compungida él regreso el abrazo, estrechándola.

—No es cierto, tiene que ser una equivocación— estaba hablando tan ronco que la señal para que Sasuke e Itachi se escabulleran silenciosamente. Sakura negó tristemente a su hermano y soltó el aire contenido. Los hermanos Uchiha terminaron por salir calladamente.

Tendrían que llamar a su padre y hablar de ciertas cosas. Esa noche no podrían dormir ni despegarse el uno del otro. Los errores de los que tanto habian tratado de huir, estaban regresando. ¿Cómo le dirian a su padre?¿Cómo reaccionaria él? Sakura estaba segura que dijera lo que dijera, ella no podria simplemente abandonar a su medio hermano, que si bien le recordaba lo mucho que sufrio por su madre, no tenia la culpa y necesitaba ayuda. Con sentimientos encontrados, se dispusieron a discutir lo ocurrido y lo que iba pasar despues de eso.

.

— ¿Sabes lo que significa todo eso, verdad?— Se montaron en el auto de Sasuke, dispuestos a irse a casa, cansados por el día tan ajetreado. Itachi se limito a asentir.—¿Me explicaras?— de reojo lo miraba profundamente, sentado ahí, haciendose una trenza muy calmado.

— ¿Quieres saberlo?—con el camino en la mira, asintió— Si te involucras tendrás que estar con ella hasta el final de todo esto—

—Ella igual quiere estar involucrada conmigo y mi "pasado oscuro"—aun tenía que reclamarle por haber abierto la bocota. Itachi sonrió descubierto.

—Entonces supongo que si ella sabe lo que te ocurrió sería justo que te contara lo que pasó con Sasori —se sentía culpable por no desmentir que Sakura no sabía todos los detalles.—Huummmm—se lo pensó un poco, tratando de encontrar una forma de explicárselo—La madre de Sakura y Sasori, Karura, los dejo un tiempo atrás— iba a continuar pero Sasuke se apresuro

—¿Cómo qué los dejo?—frunció el ceño.

—Por lo que me entere, Sasori es el mayor de los hijos, pero después nació un chiquillo que no era del padre de Sasori. Su madre tenía una aventura— Sasuke se detuvo lentamente frente el semáforo rojo, mirándolo totalmente sorprendido.— Y ese hijo fue a escondidas de Sasori y su padre, cuando nació, ninguno de los dos estaba enterado. Según sé, su madre era una pianista y las giras que hacia eran muy largas, por lo tanto nadie sospecho nada.—abrio la ventanilla para tomar aire fresco— Dejo al bebé con el padre y regreso con su familia, nadie notó nada diferente y cuidaba muy bien de ellos. Después tuvo a Sakura. Todo muy tranquilo hasta que, una vez más se embarazo del otro hombre, esta vez no pudo ocultarlo y sé fue de sin más. Dejó al padre de Sasori, al mismo Sasori y una pequeña la perdonaron a pesar de que ella solía enviarles regalos por sus cumpleaños y navidad. Varias veces llamó a Sasori y lo visitaba al final de clases. Nada funciono— Jamás creyó que Sakura estuviera envuelta en tanto drama.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a casa. — ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?—tenía curiosidad por saber cómo fue que se entero.

—Conozco a Sasori desde que tenemos 12. Su madre se fue de casa el año siguiente que nos conocimos, un día lo encontré abrazándose en el baño de la escuela y me lo contó todo—se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras.

Seguramente Sakura quería estar sola y no iba a importunar pasando por ella para ir a la escuela, tal vez no fuera, tal vez solo queria llorar. En la tarde después de clases pasaría a visitarla.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sakura llego como todos los días, se le veía un poco hinchada la cara por el llanto, pero era casi imperceptible. Saludaba a todos con una sonrisa y en las clases estuvo impecable como siempre. Varias veces trato de hablar con ella, pero no paró de evitar a Sasuke; en los pasillos, en las clases, en la cafetería. Tenía que arreglar todo para el nuevo presidente y ese día ya se había propagado la noticia de su renuncia, dándole más dolores de cabeza. Bien sabía que estaban chismorreando que era por Sasuke, que la había obligado, que le ocupaba mucho tiempo y muchas más charlatanerías, y aunque le daban ganas de desmentirlo, varias veces le quitaron a Sasuke de encima, que la seguía como una sombra. Naruto no paró de preguntarle qué le pasaba, estaba igual de pesado que Sasuke y extrañamente ahora consideraba al moreno un amigo más y uno casi tan valioso como Naruto.

Estaba saliendo como dos horas después del término de clases, le había dicho a Shikamaru que sería ella quien le enviara el proyecto para que terminara por arreglarlo, estaba cansada, de malas y ese día solo quería dormir. Estaba por tomar el autobús cuando el auto de Sasuke se detuvo frente a ella y salieron Naruto y Sasuke a abordarla y meterla a la fuerza en la parte trasera del auto. Los tres estaban seguros que si alguien viera esa escena parecería que la raptaban.

Cerraron las puertas con seguros para niños y se adentraron en las calles de la ciudad sin tener un destino dijo.

—Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien? El teme ya me lo conto todo— le mando una mirada asesina que le prometía una muerte lenta cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Sasuke quería igual matar a alguien, a Naruto por su idiotez " No le digas a Sakura que yo te dije y mucho menos que sé lo que pasó con su madre, que de eso me entere por otra persona" "Si, teme yo guardare el secreto". Si, como no. —No te preocupes por él, ya sabe lo que paso con tu madre y no le molesta, te apoyaremos—tenía una cara de cariño y comprensión que les demostró que el muy tonto no se daba cuenta que la estaba cagando.

—¡NARUTO!—¡SASUKE!—¡AY!— Los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo, Sasuke reprendiendo a Naruto, Sakura tratando de descifrar como demonios se entero y Naruto dándose una palmada por su pequeño desliz.

—Eh… emmm.. Sakura-chan—Naruto estaba sudando frío, tratando de abrir "discretamente" la puerta, olvidando el seguro de niños. El cobarde trataba de huir de la situación.

—¿Cómo te enteraste?—Sakura se inclino sobre el respaldo del asiento golpeando el cuello de Sasuke con su aliento, dándole escalofríos.

—Digamos que se le escapo un poco a Itachi— como que no queriendo la cosa, se encogió de hombros. Se detuvieron delante de un parque cerrado. Atando cabos Sakura suspiro cansada "Ay Sasori"

—No te preocupes Sakura-chan, nosotros te protegeremos y apoyaremos—Sakura le sonrió como pudo.

—Estoy bien. Hablamos con mi padre por teléfono y aunque no le gusto mucho la idea y en realidad está muy confundido, no sabe qué hacer, nos dio carta blanca para hacer lo que nosotros consideremos mejor— Se dirigió a ambos, agradeciendo su preocupación.

—¿Y qué es lo que han decidido?—cuando Sasuke preguntó, Naruto le dio un golpe en el hombro, reprendiéndolo por presionarla.

—Vamos a ir a hablar con ella, pero por la enfermedad es muy probable que las cosas no salgan tan bien. Sasori dice que solo ira a verla una vez, dice que es para verla sufrir, pero solo está ocultando lo que siente.—guardo silencio unos segundos— Hablé con Gaara y estaba destrozado. La enfermedad está muy avanzada y no hay con qué controlarla o curarla. Su padre me odia por decirle la verdad y no se da cuenta que más que nunca nos necesita con él. —Sasuke no estaba muy seguro si Sakura veía a Gaara como a un hermano, o se preocupaba por él como persona. Ella se recostó en el asiento. Todo había pasado tan rápido—Tiene 3 meses a de vida como máximo—se escucho la voz quebrada de Sakura, y los chicos sin saber qué hacer, solo pudieron perder la vista en el parabrisas. Naruto se estaba mordiendo el labio para no ponerse a llorar con Sakura, tenía que ser su pilar ahora que estaba tan vulnerable. Mientras tanto Sasuke se preguntaba ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella?¿Que es lo que tiene que no puede dejar de querer arreglar todos los desperfectos que la hacen infeliz?

—¿Qué pasara con los gemelos?—no sabía ni de donde había salido la pregunta. Naruto se giro a verlo sorprendido de que supiera de los hermanos menores.

—Acaban de entrar a la escuela elemental, pero su padre no puede con los gastos de la colegiatura de los niños, la de Gaara y el hospital. Gaara está en la universidad y necesita terminarla para seguir adelante, no ha podido ir a sus clases por cuidar de sus hermanos y de su madre. Su padre está todo el tiempo trabajando por pagar la cuenta del hospital.—estaba sorbiendo los fluidos de su nariz, y se secaba las lagrimas tan pronto como salían— Sasori los cuidara cuando pueda , en la mañana, y me llevara a los gemelos a la casa para que él pueda seguir trabajando. Son buenos niños y son tranquilos, no causan problemas y son inteligentes. Confió en que no afectara mis calificaciones ni mis estudios para la universidad el siguiente año—se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo—aunque no estoy segura con eso de la universidad. El año siguiente no sabemos que pasara, Gaara seguirá en la universidad y no sabemos qué es lo que piensa Masahiko.—los chicos se vieron preocupados entre ellos.—Yo no puedo irme sin más, dejándolos solos.

—Sakura-chan, nosotros podemos ayudarte, solo tienes que pedírnoslo—Naruto se giro en el asiento hasta quedar de rodillas sobre lo mullido de la butaca, con el pecho pegado al respaldo, abrazándolo. —Sabes que los dos podemos hacer cosas por ti que te facilitarían las cosas. —la mirada de reojo, recostada en los asientos con el brazo sobre la cara.

—No quiero causarles molestias, además sería incomodo para mí. No podría pagar una deuda tan grande por su ayuda—Sasuke se giro rápidamente, golpeándose con el volante, pero poco le importo.

— ¡Sakura! Jamás creí que fueras tan idiota—le hablo repentinamente y bastante golpeado. Naruto lo miro sorprendió al igual que Sakura—Somos tus amigos, o al menos así me considero yo, y lo que menos queremos es que sufras. Si lo ves objetivamente estamos siendo egoístas, sufrimos cuando tú sufres— estaba a punto de pasar sobre los asientos para llegar a la parte trasera del auto y reñirla como le daban ganas, pero la risa escandalosa de Sakura lo saco de sus intenciones.

El rubio sonrió divertido y empujo a Sasuke de nuevo a su lugar. Le pregunto con la mirada al rubio, ¿Por qué la risa?

Sakura se saco unas lagrimas del rostro, provocadas por la risa, y sonriendo miro a Naruto, cómplice.

—Gracias, Sasuke, por ser egoísta—Se sintió repentinamente avergonzado, pero no lo demostró.

—Le diré a la vieja Tsunade que trasladen a tu madre a su hospital— se sentó como es debido y hablo bastante más tranquilo y menos preocupado.

—Gracias Naruto—le sonrió apenada pero agradecida.

Sasuke sin querer quedarse detrás— Mi familia le dará ayuda económica a Gaara, y puedes llevar a los niños con Shisui, es director de la escuela que financia la familia— Sabia que su familia iba a hacer muchas preguntas, pero después de escuchar la historia estarían más que encantados, y más su abuela. Amaba las historias trágicas.

— Voy a hacer todo para agradecerles su ayuda— se coló entre ellos y beso sus mejillas, poniendo rojo como tomate al Uzumaki y perturbando al Uchiha con un escalofrió y cosquillas en el estomago. — Y yo también te considero mi amigo Sasuke. — Bastante más animados, emprendieron el viaje a la casa de Naruto que era la más cercana. Cuando llegaron frente a la enorme casa, Jiraya, su padrino y tutor, salía de casa descaradamente leyendo un libro erótico. Tan concentrado estaba que término por estrellarse contra un costado del auto de Sasuke frente a la mirada avergonzada de los tres muchachos. Pena ajena. Salieron del auto los tres y Naruto se apresuro a revisar si no sufrió un daño mayor.

—¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! No estoy tan viejo— de un empujón alejo sus manos de su rostro. —Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san ¿Qué los trae por aquí?—los invito a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Gracias, pero solo venimos a dejar a Naruto—Sakura retomo su fachada de niña buena, niña buena con los ojos rojos, la cara hinchada y la nariz escurriendo.

Jiraya no menciono nada del estado de la chica.

—Ero-senin vamos a trasladar a la madre de Sakura al hospital de la vieja—le explico brevemente y rápidamente entro a la casa despidiéndose de ellos con la mano, dispuesto a encontrarse con la esposa de su tutor.

—Nosotros tenemos que irnos—Jiraya asintió y siguió con su camino a la tienda, leyendo su horrible novela.

Sakura se recostó una vez más en el asiento trasero y apenas habían pasado unos minutos de viaje cuando cayó rendida ante el cansancio.

Despertó en una cama mullida y mucho más grande que la suya. Analizo con detenimiento la habitación sin mover un musculo, tiesa como tabla debajo de las mantas que la acobijaban

Casa tradicional japonesa, grande, telas caras, en buenas condiciones, olor conocido. Por deducción, en la casa de Sasuke. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

—Por fin despertaste—se sentó al escuchar la voz de Itachi

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—estaba a punto de salir de la cama.

—No te muevas, tu cuerpo está muy fatigado. —sintiendo un dolor en el cuerpo se quedo estática en su lugar, analizando todo. En cuanto despabilara, y el dolor disminuyera un poco se iría.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—repitió la pregunta.

—Te quedaste dormida en el auto de Sasuke, no despertabas, pensó que algo te había pasado y estaba más cerca de casa, así que te trajo. Solo estabas demasiado cansada. —Se sentó al borde de la cama—Hable con tu hermano, se la iba a vivir estos días en su estudio, tiene muchas esculturas en mente. Tiene una inspiración un tanto macabra y lúgubre en este momento. Dijo que prefería que te quedaras aquí con nosotros a que estuvieras sola en casa, parece que tu padre tomo varios trabajos más— sonrió tratando de reconfortarla. Al parecer su padre quería hacer de todo, menos enfrentar la situación que se les presento. No lo culpaba, como tampoco culpaba a su hermano por hacer lo mismo, parecía ser algo de familia, pero Itachi tenía razón, a veces quería que esos genes desaparecieran y el llanto y los lamentos se los dijeran en la cara, en familia. Siempre estaba sola.

Repentinamente le llegó a la mente la imagen de Naruto y Sasuke sonriéndole en el auto.

—Me lo imagino—se descobijo y sintió un frio calarle el cuerpo. Su uniforme estaba todo arrugado, solo traía su camisa y su falda. Su saco, corbata, calcetas y zapatos no los encontraba por ningún lado de la habitación. —¿Dónde están mis cosas? Lo mejor será que me vaya ahora.— Itachi negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Son las 10 de la noche, es peligroso para una chica regresar sola y nadie de la familia está en condiciones para llevarte, lo lamento—Sakura sabía que no lo lamentaba pero le alegraba de alguna manera que mintiera sobre ello.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?—Se levanto y sintió lo liso de la madera contra los pies.

—¿Ya lo extrañas?—divertido, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Solo quiero hablar con él— El Uchiha amplió su sonrisa al notar que no había contestado su pregunta.

—Hablo con mis padres sobre algo y llamo a Shisui, después fue al baño a ducharse. Ya debería de estar saliendo—y cuando termino de hablar la puerta corrediza se abrió y Sasuke con toalla en cuello y cintura estaba parado en la puerta

—Pensé que seguías dormida—Se sonrojo un poco y con la toalla que tenía en el cuello, trato de tapar su tórax descubierto. Sakura lo estaba devorando con la mirada.

—¿Y qué planeabas hacer sin ropa, entrando a una habitación donde una chica dormía indefensa?—no pudo evitar reírse por el pudor de Sasuke. No sabía cómo podía parecer tan despreocupado en el diminuto traje de baño que ocupada en natación. Sakura no sabía que el moreno no estaba si por ser pudoroso, si no por ser, la misma Sakura quien lo miraba.

—Cállate ladrona— Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y la pelirosa se carcajeo fuertemente por su apodo.

—Tú eres el que no logra superarme, Sasuke—le sonrió traviesamente y después de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cambio su expresión a una más serena.

—Yo los dejo tranquilos— camino lentamente hasta la puerta, Sasuke dios unos pasos pequeños dentro de la habitación. Itachi estaba a punto de salir cuando jalo las toallas que cubrían a su hermano menor, cerrando la puerta y corriendo, se reía a carcajada limpia.

—En la habitación cerrada,

Con la chica pelirosada

Estaba el desnudo Sasuke,

Con su pajarito por delante

¿Qué va a pasar?¿Qué va a pasar?—cantaba suavemente pero muy divertido, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

Bien, ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo salía de esta? Pues parecía que Sasuke ya vivía en el infierno, rodeado de demonios libertinos.

* * *

**Mi amigo el amargado se conseguio una pareja y ahora es un terron de azucar **

**Y mi inspiracion para Sakura, se desvanecio de la figura azucara que ahora es mi amigo.**

**Espero les haya gustado la cancion de itachi.**

_**Lo amo**_

_**Las amo**_

**Bye-bye.**


	12. Yo tambien fui joven

**¡Me secuestraron los aliens!**

**No, no es cierto**

**Nada más estaba en otro ridiculo retiro para eso de la agorafobia**

**Que ya se me pasó porque no era eso lo que tenia (¬¬)**

**En fin**

**Me voy a tardar un poquito más con las continuaciones**

**pero prometo que van a valer la pena.**

**Amo a Sasuke otra vez en el manga, lo amo mil ocho mil.**

**Y les quiero explicar que quise hacer a este Sasuke. Porque aqui NUNCA perdio a su famlia, entonces ¿por qué ser malo?**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:**** Gaara confió demasiado en su padre y por eso nunca sospecho que fuera algo taaaan grave.Y subí dos capitulos para que nos les diera el infarto solo con el primero. El deseo de Sakura esta planeado para el capitulo 13. ¡Pizza! **

**Lian Kirito-kun: Yo te amo más, y como soy malisima para los idiomas solo te lo digo en español pero con todo el corazón. **

**Niettono: Entonces la canción de Itachi cumplio su cometido ;) Gracias por lo de las notas, y me agrada que te rias de ellas, yo tambein lo haría ****(si no las hiciera yo *risa tonta*). Trato de poner titulos entretenidos que tengan algo importante del capitulo pero que no revelen la trama, porque eso como que les hace perder la sorpresa.**

**Las quiere❤**

**La abducida, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Se quedó estático unos segundo, a Sasuke se le hicieron eternos, pero a Sakura no le pareció ni un pestañeo, cuando Sasuke reacciono. Torpemente y apresurado miro toda la habitación buscando cualquier cosa con la que cubrirse de la mirada acosadora de Sakura, claro que lo halagaba, pero aun así estaba avergonzado.

No encontró nada. La habitación era de huéspedes y no había más que la cama occidental en la que estaba acostada Sakura y algunos muebles pesados y decoraciones inservibles.

Desesperado tiró de las mantas de la cama y se las hizo un revoltijo sobre el cuerpo. Sakura sintió una ráfaga fría pero no se quejo.

Una idea maliciosa se cruzo por la mente de Sakura. Sonrió ladinamente y mientras Sasuke seguía tratando de ponerse un poco más presentable con las matas (léase que se cubría la cara para evitar la vergüenza, que de poco le iba a servir porque ya lo habían escaneado de pies a cabeza), la pelirrosa se levanto silenciosamente hasta posicionarse detrás de Sasuke, quien no se dio cuenta de ello.

—Di algo—suplico Sasuke debajo de las frazadas. A Sakura le causo gracia y su risa le golpeo a Sasuke la nuca desnuda. Se asusto pero igualmente se quedo tieso. Aun con una gracia implícita, se sintió extrañamente cercana a Sasuke, tenía ganas de llorar, quería demostrarle que confiaba en él, quería llorar y que alguien la consolara, pero no iba a hacerlo, no quería preocuparlo. ¿Pero por qué?

.

.

Señoras y señores, Sakura se acaba de dar cuenta, que no le era tan indiferente a Sasuke. Se sonrojo un poco, y continuando con su broma, que termino por ser algo que deseaba hacer, no solo como una forma de fastidiar al moreno.

Con los brazos rodeo lo que imagino era su cintura, él seguía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos y cobertores. Era un capullo de cobijas. El cabello revuelto se asomaba entre los nudos de tela y sin poder evitarlo aspiro su aroma, un shampoo con un olor a ámbar y almizcle blanco.

Los cabellos de Sasuke le hicieron cosquillas en la nariz y apartándose soltó una risita. Lentamente, muy lentamente enterró su rostro contra el hueco entre su cuello y su mandíbula, aspirando su loción, olía a madera. Con una caricia de los labios llego hasta su oreja y atrapándola entre sus labios, continúo con su pequeña travesura. Tomó el lóbulo con los dientes para darle un suave apretón que hizo que Sasuke se pusiera progresivamente más petrificado. Deslizo los labios por su mandíbula tensa, hasta su cuello, escurriendo y plantado suaves besos a su paso, tratando de relajar lo apretado de sus dientes, en su cuello, parte de su hombro, hasta llegar a la nuca y entre el cabello húmedo aspirar una vez más para terminar de plantar un beso. Se separo un poco y recargo su frente contra la espalda del pelinegro.

Mientras la mente de Sakura estaba en blanco, por la de Sasuke pasaban mil ideas.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Ella dijo que no haría nada, pero que tal y si quería. Él también lo deseaba, pero ¿Y si Sakura solo lo veía como una oportunidad para burlarse de él? ¡No! Ella dijo que no haría nada con él, que tenía que encontrar a una chica que lo quisiera tanto como él a ella. Pero ahora Sasuke se daba cuenta que quería hacerlo con Sakura. La quería ¿Pero ella también lo quería? ¿Si le confesaba sus sentimientos, qué pasaría?

Sintió los brazos de Sakura aflojar su agarre y quiso pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Lo hizo girarse y aun con las manos en su cintura empezó a recorrer el contorno de Sasuke, pasando por sus brazos hasta sus hombros para llegar a la cima de su cabeza, tironeando de las mantas que cedieron lentamente.

El rostro de Sasuke estaba serio pero un pequeño tinte rojo en las mejillas lo delato, trato de adivinar qué era lo que tenia Sakura en la cabeza. Aun con las manos en los hombros de Sasuke, lo empujo un poco, obligándolo a sentarse al borde de la cama.

Él obedecía porque aun no descifraba si todo se trataba de un sueño o realmente estaba pasando. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, quien abrió un poco las piernas para estar más cómodo y termino sintiendo el trasero de Sakura rebotar entre sus piernas. La chiquilla traviesa siguió halando de las mantas hasta dejar al descubierto su pecho. Dejo la mezcolanza de tela en la cintura de Sasuke y de nuevo dirigió sus manos a los hombros fuertes de su "novio".

Sintió su intimidad peligrosamente cerca de la entrepierna de Sasuke y su cuerpo vibró sin poder evitarlo. Perdió de vista el objetivo de su broma y se arrejunto todo lo que pudo a la anatomía del Uchiha, restregando su pecho, en ningún momento sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros, sus respiraciones se encontraban, preparados para un beso sin precedentes. Sakura tomo una bocanada de aire profunda y cerró los ojos tratando de pensar, pero su cuerpo fue más rápido y de un movimiento levanto las caderas y termino de chocar con la de Sasuke, una sobre otra, rozándose.

Soltaron un gemido que fracaso en su intento de ser discreto. Todo era lento y ta(aaa)n sensual.

Rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con los brazos y termino por rozarle los labios, con los ojos entrecerrados de pura excitación y anticipación a un momento sin igual, rozó con suavidad sus labios buscando la aprobación del moreno.

La abrazo por la cintura, apretándola todo lo que le fuera humanamente posible, sintiendo sus pechos firmes contra el tórax, desenado acunarlos con las manos. Un instinto de lo más básico le hizo levantar la pelvis contra de la Sakura.

Casi desesperado estrello sus labios contra los pequeños y apetecibles de Haruno, sintiendo la entrepierna palpitar. El beso empezó como algo torpe y brusco que termino en algo menos torpe y más salvaje, entre mordidas y provocaciones, Sasuke adentro su lengua a la cavidad de Sakura rozando confianzudamente sus labios, dando lengüetazos de vez en cuando que la hacían mantener el aire que respiraba.

Queriendo más de lo que debía, Sakura empezó a dar pequeños saltos contra Sasuke, restregándose contra él, sobre todo en una parte muy sensible de su fisiología.

—Sakura-san te traje tu ¡Ahh!— Sakura se tiro sobre Sasuke, jalando lo que lo cubría, para ocultar su propio sonrojo de vergüenza al verse descubierta por Mikoto. Claro como no podía irles mejor, Sakura dejo sin protección a Sasuke, dejándolo en pelotas, frente a la mirada de su madre—Ay por dios. —Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejo caer lo que traía—Perdón, no sabía que están los dos aquí.— Salió de la habitación y les hablo a través de la delgada puerta de papel y madera. Ellos seguían en sus posiciones, Sasuke tapándose los genitales, con una almohada que de casualidad le cayó en la cabeza entre tanto movimiento que hizo Sakura al quitarle su "toga", y Sakura un ovillo en el rincón del colchón deseando que la tierra se la tragara. —Tranquilos chicos, es normal, son jóvenes y saludables—"Ay mamá" no puedo evitar pensar el Uchiha menor. Mikoto no sabía cómo relajar el ambiente, sabiendo perfectamente que deberían estar muriéndose de vergüenza, igual que ella.—cuídense— se arrepintió muy tarde de decir aquello y más roja que su hijo menor, se alejo unos pasos, haciendo suspirar de alivio a Sasuke—Estaré en la cocina por si me necesitan— hablo ahogadamente, hizo un ruido de gallina cacareando cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonó eso desde muchos ángulos— o no.— corrió por el pasillo con la cara entre las manos como una adolescente virginal.

Mientras tanto Itachi salía a la tienda por un helado, Sasori roncaba sobre un trozo de madera sin forma, Naruto se sonaba la nariz y Fugaku le sobaba la panza a un gato en el patio trasero.

Sakura salió de su ovillo y sin mirar y con cara abochornada dejo las mantas a un lado de Sasuke, en silencio se acerco hasta lo que parecía ser ropa para dormir que le llevaba Mikoto.

—Lo mejor será que vaya a cambiarme a otro lado para que tu….—no supo con que continuar y simplemente salió. Ahora más que nunca quería desparecer de ahí, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y otras muchas más en las que pensar. Trato de pensar en las posibles soluciones a los problemas de su medio hermano, pero le llego a la mente que Sasuke ya estaba arreglando eso. Tenía que preguntarle algunas cosas sobre eso.

¡Y ahí va de nuevo su cabecita loca a pensar en Sasuke, que la hacía pensar en Mikoto, que le hacía pensar en lo incomoda que estaba!

A duras penas encontró un sanitario en lo enorme de la casa. Rápidamente se cambio y entre tanto dar vueltas termino en la cocina ¡Mierda!

Trato de escabullirse, pero la madre de Sasuke se fijo en ella.

— ¡Sakura!—sonrió como pudo bastante roja. Rezando porque no la necesitaran—¿ocurre algo?—tuvo miedo al preguntar

—No, lo lamento, me perdí de regreso a la habitación—La morena asintió y se quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sakura-san?— teniendo más miedo que la misma Mikoto, a la pregunta que le iba a hacer. Asintió— Siéntate un momento, no te voy a morder. — se rió de la reacción de Sakura y eso aligero un poco el aire. Con cautela se sentó frente a ella.—Entiendo lo que les pasa, yo también fui joven—Sakura se sentía cada vez peor con las palabras de Mikoto.—Quiero decir, tengo a Sasuke e Itachi— se estaba haciendo un lio ella solita, tenía una cara de contradicción, y se movía mucho, nerviosa.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse Mikoto-san, Sasuke y yo no somos como usted se imagina—vio su cara de no creérselo— Fue Itachi quien encerró a Sasuke en mi habitación después de bañarse, simplemente se nos fue de las manos. Nunca nos pasa y esto es lo más…. comprometedor que nos ha ocurrido— Tenia un sentimiento que la obligaba a explicarle todo eso, a pesar de querer morir por expresárselo.

—¡ah! Con razón me encontré a Itachi tan divertido en el pasillo—entendió un poco y suspiro.—Cariño no iba a preguntarte nada de eso, y no tenias porque decírmelo. Entiendo que sean jóvenes y solo quería que supieras que no me molesta— tomo el papel de una madre comprensiva en lugar de una chiquilla pudorosa como lo pareció minutos antes. Sakura se golpeo mentalmente por no esperar a que hablara primero la señora Uchiha.

—Discúlpeme—con las manos en el regazo y la cabeza gacha de bochorno continúo— ¿Qué era lo que tenía que preguntarme?—levanto un poco la vista para encontrarse con una cara seria

—Sasuke-chan me pidió unos favores—no pudo evitar soltar una risita por escuchar como lo llamaba su madre— y aunque me pidió que no hiciera preguntas, no puedo evitar preocuparme—Sakura se puso igualmente seria y se irguió con toda la dignidad de la que disponía.

—Entiendo—asintió tranquila—Ya que lo mío con Sasuke va en serio— Un año es un año—No me molesta que usted haga las preguntas que desee hasta sentirse tranquila Mikoto-san—le sonrió para tranquilizar su preocupación, pero claro que eso no funciono del todo.

—La beca es para una persona de tu familia si bien me explico—Sakura asintió, entendiendo que quería una explicación.

—Es una situación complicada— torció el gesto sin saber por dónde empezar.

—No tienes porqué decírmelo si no te encuentras cómoda con ello Sakura—Mikoto se sintió repentinamente mal por inmiscuirse en sus asuntos.

—No, no me molesta. —la verdad era que sí, pero era mejor mentir sobre eso— Es solo que no se por donde empezar, y sinceramente es todo un embrollo y muchos problemas que solucionar. Pero no puedo explicarle uno sin el otro— se rasco el brazo en un intento por encontrar las palabras en esa acción (¿?).

—Sakura, puedes decírmelo, yo hare todo lo posible— una vez más torció el gesto cuando Mikoto cruzo la mesa con su mano y le posiciono sobre la de Sakura, en una señal de apoyo.

—Es que es precisamente lo que quiero evitar, darle problemas Uchiha-san— Negó efusivamente asustando a Sakura.

—Eres de la familia y no me perdonaría ver sufrir a Sasuke y tampoco a ti Sakura-san— Sasuke y su madre eran parecidos en mucho más que solo su físico. Se sintió tan mal engañando a la familia de Sasuke, todos eran maravillosos, su abuela, su hermano, su mamá. Todos. Le sonrió como pudo y empezó.

—Tengo un medio hermano, Gaara, va a la universidad y la colegiatura es bastante cara. Su padre podría pagarlo perfectamente, si no fuera porque tenemos unos hermanos pequeños que asisten también a la escuela. No sería un problema tan grande, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron porque nuestra madre se encuentra hospitalizada— Mikoto hizo una expresión horrorizada.

—¡Oh santo cielo! Lo lamento, Sakura—Sakura ya había llorado suficiente y no quería volver a hacerlo, tenía que ser fuerte. Pero los ojos acuosos de Mikoto no se la estaban poniendo fácil.—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?—Sakura le sonrió haciéndole un poco de gracia la preocupación de la morena por alguien que ni conocía.

—No, lamentablemente está en fase terminal, le quedan pocos meses de vida— se descompuso un poco y bajo la mirada. Tomo una bocanada de aire y levanto la mirada— Los medicamentos y la estancia en el hospital es muy cara y no se puede tener en casa.—después de un momento de silencio que fue tranquilizador para Sakura, decidió decirle lo que Sasuke le propuso—Sasuke ha si do muy atento conmigo y me ofreció ayuda. Pero realmente no quiero causarle molestias— Mikoto casi salto a tomarle las manos entre las suyas, totalmente conmovida.

—¡No! Yo personalmente hablare con Tamaki-san, ella accederá, seguramente a financiar a tu hermano— Sakura agradecía tanto que Gaara de verdad se la mereciera con sus calificaciones que se sintió enternecida.

—Solo será por un tiempo—No quiso agregar que sería hasta el fallecimiento de su madre.

—No te preocupes por eso, ¿Ya se va a graduar ó por qué lo dices?— Sakura se sorprendió por eso.

—Sí, solo le queda un semestre de diseño de imagen empresarial, algo así como publicidad—que rápido pasa el tiempo.

—No será ningún problema Sakura, a la abuela le gustan las historias trágicas—se arrepintió por sus palabras pero no lo salió a notar para no incomodar más a la pelirrosa. "Otra que me dice eso" se rió por ello.—Sasuke también menciono —aligero el agarre de su palmo— que hablara con Shisui para integrar a tus hermanos, pero no me dijo que edad tienen, ni grado ni nada. Estaba todo preocupado y acelerado— se carcajeo por recordar la desesperación y torpeza de su hijo al explicarle.

—Ah, eso. Son unos gemelos, una niña y un niño. Tiene 7—Sakura sonrió sinceramente. Le contagio su tranquilidad y felicidad a Mikoto.

—La abuela quería verte la semana siguiente, pero con todo esto lo mejor será cancelarlo. Le agradaste mucho y quería conocerte mejor— Sakura suspiro de alivio mentalmente. Eso estuvo cerca.—Bueno, lo mejor será que vayas a recostarte, espero que no te moleste que Sasuke me haya dado tus datos para contactarte— Con un gesto le quito importancia al asunto, no habría manera posible en el mundo que Sakura se molestara con alguien como la señora Uchiha.—Yo te llamare para avisarte cualquier cosa—Sakura asintió y por un momento se perdió en la mirada de Mikoto, tan oscura como la de sus hijos. Tan guapos. Y que cuerpo. ¿Cómo habrá sido Sasuke de pequeño?.¿A qué edad tuvo su primer beso?¿Alguna vez le partieron el corazón?¿lloró mucho por eso? . . . ¿Habrá sufrido mucho cuando se lo retuvieron? ¿Y qué tenía Sasuke que se ponía tan sensible con eso? ¿Quién se lo llevo? ¿Qué pasó?¿Quien era el tio Madara?

.

.

.

—…ura?¿ Sakura?—regreso en sí con chirrido de la silla de Mikoto al levantarse. Se acerco a ella y le miro a los ojos examinándola—¿Estás bien cariño? ¿Te pusiste pálida?— se hizo un silencio extraño en la casa, no se escuchaba nada, ni las cigarras, ni los rechinidos normales de una casa de madera.

—Uchiha-san—muy ceremoniosa se sentó con propiedad y sostuvo la mirada de la mujer que la acompañaba, se sentó y entendió que Sakura iba a decir algo bastante serio.—¿Puedo saber quién es Madara y que ocurrió con Sasuke cuando se lo llevaron a la fuerza?— utilizar la palabra "rapto" o "secuestro" le hacía tener escalofríos y estaba más que segura que a la madre del mismo Sasuke le provocaba más que una sacudida al cuerpo.

Palideció más que Sakura—¿Sasuke te conto acerca de eso?—se tuvo que afirmar a la mesa para no caerse, aun sentada.

—Lo menciono — Mikoto trago fuerte, aspiro e hizo una mueca muy rara.

—Sasuke tenía 6…—suspiro y carraspeo— y fue Madara quien lo planeo todo.

* * *

**Comí demasiado y estoy indigestada**

***Quejido de gorda***

**Warpaint, Album "The Fool." ❥  
**

**Las cosas suben de intencidad y como el fic ya estaba predispuesto a "M"**

**A las que no quieran, me temo que van a tener lemon en unos 4 capitulos **

**(todavia no estoy segura si en esa cantidad, pero de que hay ¡Hay!)**

**Igual si no les gusta, solo se lo saltan**

**A las que si les guste, pues disfrutemos juntas de las perversiones carnales (imaginarias)**

**Las quiero❤**

**Bye-bye**


	13. Papel de baño mortal

**Estaba muy ansiosa **

**así que no pude evitar escribir este capitulo en...**

**30 minutos **

**y ponerselos para que me digan que les parece.**

**Tengo vacaciones de 3 meses de vacaciones **

**y les voy a regalar muchos capitulos por semana**

**(Bueno, eso es un poco exagerado, pero algo tendre que subir)**

**karliss: ( parece que tendrá unas cuantas respuestas )Y más preguntas xD**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:**** No, los gemelos si existen en el mundo ninja de Naruto (aunque no son gemelos, creo). La verdad es que no me gusta hacer personajes para los Fanfic. Y la calentura le gana a uno, entonces alguien tenia que detener ese acto de carnalidad, quiero que la primera vez de Sasuke sea con mucho amor. **

**Más escenas candentes en este capitulo (soy una cochina)**

**Les invita a leer la nota final,**

**La perversa y cochinona, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Cómo?¿Madara?¿El tío de Sasuke?—incrédula y pasmada siguió tratando de comprender la situación.

Asintió levantándose por dos tazas, una tetera y varias otras cosas que Sakura no se molesto en identificar. Ella quería seguir escuchando el relato y se ponía nerviosa nada más ver a Mikoto moverse tanto, de un lado para otro preparando té.

—Sí, era un hombre muy viejo incluso cuando Sasuke era pequeño. Era el tío de la abuela Tamaki, imagínatelo—se río sin chiste y siguió con sus cosas, limpiando, sacudiendo, preparando el té.

¿El tío de su abuela? Wow, eso era bastante, ¿Cómo podía un vejestorio como él conocer a Sasuke?

—Siempre fue muy estricto y cuando Itachi nació y Madara vio su potencial hizo todo lo posible por explotar todo lo bueno que tuviese Itachi, pero él siempre ha sido todo un misterio, uno nunca sabe qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza—Sakura estuvo de acuerdo y lo maldijo en silencio.— Ignoraba lo que le decía, hacia lo que quería y cuando se le daba la gana, Madara lo acuso de revoltoso, pero nadie podía quejarse cuando todo lo que hacia Itachi, era impecable— "Un genio" fue lo primero que pensó Sakura . Seguramente lo era con tantos logros importantes a la corta edad que tenia.— Siguió hostigando a Itachi hasta que nació Sasuke y pensó que esta vez podría tener éxito—a pesar de darle la espalda, Sakura notó que estaba profundamente triste y estuvo a punto de decirle que dejaran el tema, cuando Mikoto retomo la conversación— Pero no fue así. Sasuke era y es, muy diferente a su hermano, siempre fue su adoración y su modelo a seguir, tratando de seguir su actitud apartada y fría, pero ese simplemente no era Sasuke.— Sakura tenía ahora la respuesta del porqué Sasuke se quería hacer el chico malo sin mayores resultados que su pureza intacta. — Madara aprovecho esa admiración que sentía mi pequeño por su hermano, para manipularlo y tenerlo pendiente de sus peticiones. —Estaba lavando unos platos y con las manos mojadas se seco las lágrimas con el antebrazo— Nosotros no sabíamos lo que pasaba hasta que se llevaron a Sasuke—se sentía tan culpable, y la pelirrosa podía escucharlo— Madara… él lo lastimaba, cuando algo no salía como quería. Cuando mi bebé no sacaba un sobresaliente, o perdía un partido en algún deporte, cuando se equivocaba al hablar. — se escuchó un sollozo y Sakura se levanto rápidamente al ver a la morena agacharse hasta que su frente choco contra la barra de la cocina, con la mitad del cuerpo doblado— Por todo, Sasuke, sufrió por todo eso bajo nuestras narices sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Jamás nos dijo nada y siempre se veía tan feliz, que nadie sospecho nada—Sakura se acerco y con una mano presiono la de Mikoto, y con su cuerpo cubrió el aun más pequeño, de la madre de Sasuke.— Y al final no consiguió lo que quería y sin remordimiento alguno, mando a que se llevaran a Sasuke un día después de clases, pendiendo una recompensa enorme. No sabíamos que era él quien lo planeo todo, incluso vino a decirnos que se sentía mal por nosotros—levanto la mirada y viendo a la nada con desprecio, casi escupió las palabras, siseando de rabia— El muy maldito no le importo ver nuestro sufrimiento.—se irguió y le regreso el abrazo a Sakura, se separo de ella y con su amable sonrisa habitual se seco las lagrimas con un pañuelo— Lamento que me vieras así Sakura — se disculpo y Sakura hizo un gesto de sufrimiento y la abrazo con fuerza. La pelinegra se sorprendió pero le devolvió el abrazo, llorando en silencio, sintiendo la preocupación de Sakura. —Lo bueno es que ahora te tiene a ti, gracias Sakura—me mordió la lengua, sintiendo una piedra enorme estrellarse contra su espalda, llamada culpa. Una enorme y pesada piedra.

—Mamá ¿No has visto a Saku- ¡woah!— dos morenos entraron a la cocina y sin saber que decir o hacer por la escena se sentaron a la mesa, bebiendo de las tazas humeantes.

—Gracias Sakura-chan— no se molesto siquiera en decirle nada por su nuevo sufijo, realmente le gustaba. Sonrió alegremente y se giro a ver al par de enormes hombres que bebían con la propiedad de una florecilla primaveral.— Fugaku, si ya terminaste de mimar a los gatos vete a arreglar el marco de la puerta que destrozaron— le quito el té de las manos y empezó a tomárselo ella.

—Pero Mikoto, ya son casi las 11:30, vámonos a dormir y mañana que alguien la arregle— medio suplico y ese "que alguien la arregle" no la convenció.

—Está bien, necesito descansar— dejo la taza en el fregadero y se retiro con las respectivas despedidas, a su habitación con Fugaku.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que los pasos ya no se escuchaban.

—¿Y bien?— con una sonrisa zorruna que quería pasar por inocente se inclino sobre la mesa, curioso

—¿Bien qué?—se hizo la desentendida mientras le quitaba el té de las manos y se lo bebía de un trago, quemándose la lengua, pero haciéndose la dura sin mostrarlo. Claro que el moreno se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sonreír con burla.

—¿Cómo te fue con Sasuke?— Sakura estaba lavando lo que ocuparon para hacer el té y beberlo. Itachi se levanto y se recargo en la barra junto a ella, examinándola mientras enjugaba y limpiaba.

—Amo a tu madre—dijo aliviada, terminando por secar los platos sucios que quedaban. La vio interrogativamente, "Muy bien, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?" le preguntaba con la mirada. —Seguramente no hubiéramos podido parar si no hubiera entrado— Itachi bruscamente se alejo de la barra soltando un "Dammit" —Estoy muy cansada, no vemos luego— bostezo y salió de la cocina dispuesta a tener otra aventura en la enorme casa de los Uchihas.

Estaba dando vueltas al azar tratando de hallar la habitación de huéspedes donde se suponía, iba a dormir. Un maldito gato se le cruzo corriendo en el camino y Sakura termino por pisarle la cola, el maldito gato diabólico enloquecido le salto a la pierna arañándola y mordiéndola.

—¡AH!—Sacudió la pierna, unas manos grandes tomaron al gato y lo empujo hasta salir al patio trasero.—Gracias Sasuke.— la pierna le dolía, pero igual se paró derecha para verlo a la cara mientras él igualmente se ponía derecho. Al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado Sasuke no se veía contrariado ni avergonzado por lo que pasó. Y por maravilloso que parezca le ponía de nervios que el ambiente no fuera tenso como lo imagino.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo— miró su pierna, con varios rasguños y algunos puntos sangrantes por las mordidas del gato. — Vamos a hacer algo con tu pierna. Lamento lo del gato—La tomó de la mano, y ella cojeando se dejo guiar hasta un baño.

La sentó en el filo de la bañera, lentamente, tomando confianzudamente, pero con cuidado su pantalón del pijama, lo enrollo hasta su rodilla, acariciando su piel, haciéndolas pasar por accidentales toques. Con una toalla húmeda le limpio la pierna. Ella respingo por el frio del agua.

—Lo siento ¿Te duele?— la miró preocupado, para después, con las yemas de los dedos pasear en una caricia cautelosa por la pierna de Sakura, desde su tobillo hasta la mitad de su pantorrilla.

—No, fue lo frio del agua— levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos. — ¿Qué?—estaba demasiado tranquilo y Sakura no terminaba por descifrar qué le pasaba. Sasuke sonrió y se rió bajito, con miedo a preguntar decidió desviar su atención. —¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?— Sasuke empezó a ponerle con delicadeza un desinfectante y banditas por todos lados.

—Fui a mi pieza a vestirme, lleve tu ropa al lugar donde dormirás y decidí esperarte ahí, pero no aparecías. Supuse que te habías perdido, salí a buscarte y henos aquí— termino de hacer sus "primeros auxilios" y se levanto.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos, ¡SI! Minutos.

Él parado frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, perdido en ellos. A ella le ocurría más o menos lo mismo, pero más que nada esperaba que las ansias de abrazarlo se le pasaran.

Aparto la mirada de ella y sonrió a la nada.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué me estas ocultando?—rebusco su mirada, pero Sasuke la evitaba "sutilmente"—Sasuke si es p-

—Sakura—hablo suave pero firme y Sakura se sorprendió porque fuera él quien le hablara tan repentinamente. Hizo un ruido de afirmación—¿Tú..?— Sakura no notó que se estaba acercando cada vez más al moreno hasta que sintió su trasero separase de la bañera, pero aprovechando eso, se levanto terminando por estar erguida, viendo los oscuros pozos de Sasuke, teniendo que torcer un poco su cuello por su altura.

—¿Si?—y seguía acercándose sin darse cuenta, hasta que sus pechos colisionaron. Sin presionar sus pechos contra el de Sasuke, pero manteniendo ese contacto cálido.

—¿Tu me quieres?—se extraño tanto con la pregunta que dio unos pasos hacia atrás. La mirada de Sasuke se cargo de tristeza

—Si—contesto sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndose ella misma, pero sin dejárselo notar.

—¿Cómo a un amigo?—se acerco un paso—¿Cómo un conocido?—otro paso más y ya estaba pegado una vez al cuerpo de Sakura, que se curvo hacia atrás, terminando por caer en la pila, sin hacerse daño. Sasuke se inclino, acercando su rostro al de Sakura, que tenía una expresión pétrea. —¿Cómo un amante?—se quedo estático en esa posición

—Hoy estas muy rarito Sasuke—hablo con la mandíbula apretada, molesta de verse a si misma en una posición de desventaja.

—Responde—exigió

—No lo sé— se miraron una vez más a los ojos, ella enojada y él ansioso.—Yo… te considero un amigo valioso, leal y una buena persona, pero quiero estar contigo incluso cuando me veo más vulnerable, tampoco puedo evitar pensar en ti de manera libidinosa— ahora fue ella la que se acerco a su rostro y Sasuke quien retrocedió.—¿Y tú?¿Cómo me ves a mi?¿Por qué tantas preguntas?—Sakura termino por ponerse de pie.

—Yo— se puso nervioso, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no tuvo la energía ni la atención para demostrarlo.—Creo que estoy enamorado de ti—Sakura abrió la boca de sorpresa.—Y creo que tu también de mi— o eso deseaba.

Jamás

En serio

Jamás le habían dicho que la amaban (románticamente hablando claro)

Fue en ese baño, con la pierna arañada y mordida, con una pijama que le picaba, y el cabello sin peinar que se dio cuenta que nunca amó a Juugo, porque los ojos de Sasuke mostraban una devoción que le era desconocida.

Y como bien se dejo en claro:

Nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así

Hizo lo primero que se lo vino a la mente (gracias instintos elementales), lo beso.

No, más que besarlo, le saltó encima. Las piernas la sostenían de la cintura de Sasuke quien vio esto como una respuesta a su declaración, la tomo de la cintura y frenético la estrello contra las baldosas de la pared, buscando un poco de apoyo. Regreso el beso baboso y ardiente que estaban teniendo. Sintió su entrepierna punzar y soltó un gruñido cuando la calidez entre las piernas de Sakura le golpeo directamente el inicio de su erección. Trataba de sostenerse con las piernas en su cintura y las manos en el cuello, pero las manos de Sasuke solo atrapaban sus caderas sin darle verdadero soporte. Con una mano condujo las de Sasuke hasta su trasero y lo sintió vibrar al enterrar los dedos entre la carne blanda pero firme de sus nalgas.

—Nn—Sakura gimió contra sus labios buscando su lengua la de Sasuke.

Ahora con un mejor soporte gracias a las caricias bruscas pero igual de excitantes que Sasuke le daba al trasero, pudo soltar con la confianza de no caerse, el cuello de Sasuke para colar una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos, sobando su pecho a su paso.

Le dio pequeños besos al cuello sintiendo el cabello azabache hacerle costillas en la mejilla mientras su dueño jadeaba por sus besos. Mordió un poco y sintió sus manos masajear mas ávido sus glúteos y muslos, apegándolo a él para que sintiera cómo lo ponía. Ta(aaaaaaa)n excitado.

Aun haciendo mimos al cuello y recorriendo con una mano su pecho y tentándolo bajando la mano hasta sus caderas para regresar a su pecho, hizo un movimiento oscilante con las caderas que termino por frotar a Sasuke justo donde quería.

—Ahmmm Sakura—su nombre apenas y se le entendió entre labios. Ella volvió a buscar sus labios y traviesa, metió la mano bajo los pantaloncillos y la ropa interior haciendo que Sasuke le mordiera el labio ansioso.

Sintió su piel suave y el vello cerca de la base, con un poco de torpeza por la posición empezó a subir y bajar la mano por la virilidad de Sasuke haciéndolo jadear. A Sakura se le hacía agua la boca el poder ponerse de rodillas y besar un poco a "Sasuke-chan", con más confianza y siguiendo con un beso bastante inexacto pero muy caliente, bombeo más rápido y preciso, paseando el pulgar de vez en cuando sobre la cabeza hinchada, haciendo que Sasuke resoplara fuerte. La mano de Sakura se humedeció, Sasuke estaba a punto de…

—Nn sigue un poco más—le rogó mientras seguía restregando su trasero con las palmas y mordía su hombro delgado sobre la blusa del pijama.

—Woah, lo siento—Sakura saco rápidamente la mano de los pantalones de Sasuke y con la cara roja, la dejo caer en el hombro del moreno. Sasuke soltó un pequeño grito de frustración.

Itachi seguía en la puerta, con un periódico en la mano y viéndolos divertidos. Gruño fastidiado el menos de los Uchiha, Sakura no se movía, regreso a su estado de "me-voy-a-hacer-ovillo-porque-algun-uchiha-me-encontro-a-medio-follar".

— ¡Lárgate de aquí idiota!—Sasuke aun abrazando a Sakura contra él, le lanzo lo primero que vio, siendo esto; el papel de baño. Itachi se carcajeo y cerró la puerta antes de que el "papel de baño mortal" lo hiriera.

—Pues son unos calientes ¿Cómo quieren que no los pesquen? ¡Al menos póngale seguro, descarados!—después de reírse un poco detrás de la puerta sus pasos se alejaron.

—¿Sakura? —Sasuke la llamo, pero ella seguía en el mismo estado. Bien, podría ser una perra con todos, pero cuando la cachaban en ese tipo de momento era una avestruz con la cabeza en la tierra.

—¿Me llevas a mi cuarto?—mordió suavemente el hombro de Sasuke, no supo cómo interpretar eso. ¿Una insinuación?

—¿¡Así!?—refiriéndose a llevarla cargando. Ella solo asintió contra su hombro. Tentando a su suerte habló—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?—Sakura apretó su agarre a la cintura de Sasuke— No creo que podamos hacer nada con mi familia en casa, así que no te preocupes—Sakura asintió y se dejo llevar a la habitación . con lagrimas de cocodrilo se lamento que su erección le daría una incomodidad por un rato. ¡Muérete maldito perro asqueroso Itachi!

Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que Sakura estaba más que solo avergonzada, estaba asustada.

Estuvo a nada de tener sexo con Sasuke y lo peor, a punto de romper su promesa, porque Sakura… no amaba a Sasuke ¿O sí?

No, no, no.

No quería estar sola esa noche, pero sobre todo no quería hablar con Sasuke, estaba aterrada.

¿Y ahora? Sasuke era su amigo, desde no hace mucho

Y por primera vez el único demonio aquí para Sakura, era Itachi. Sin tan solo no le hubiera jugado esa broma a un Sasuke que se acaba de bañar, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras lo sentía (cubierto por su delgado cuerpo) caminar por los pasillos recordó a Mikoto.

"Ahora te tiene a ti"

"Te tiene a ti"

"A ti"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**En el siguiente capitulo salen los gemelos y la madre de Sakura**

**El castigo de Sasuke**

**y muy probablemente... Juugo**

**Emoción mil**

**Bye-bye**


	14. How I fell in love

**Vi "El paciente ingles"**

**y como que me hizo llorar, me hizo hacer este capitulo casi sin pensar**

**Espero les guste**

**No me maten si el romance se desarrollo muy de golpe en un momento nada y al siquiente son todos rosas. **

**karliss: Sakura tiene que cerrar esa etapa, necesita salir :(**

**: Tus deseos son ordenes.**

**Sasu Love For Ever: Su romance paso de "no estoy segura" a "te amo mil ocho mil" en un capitulo. :)**

**Bella-swan11 ****: Creo que resolvi algunos de los puntos en este capitulo jeje**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu:****Perdon por la tardanza pero nada más no veia el momento de incorporarlo, y Juugo tiene que salir para que Sakura demuestre que lo de Sasuke va en serio (creo que me gusta hacerlo sufrir)**

**Niettono:** **Traté de arreglar lo de los parrafos aqui, espero se vea el cambio. Mmm no se me olvido el deseo pero queria poner una escena en casa Uchiha y el deseo es un poco... de preparacion necesitada. **

**Sakuita 01: Que bueno que te gusto, eso es lo que espero, que a las lectoras no se les haga ni pesado ni aburrido, espero esta cumpliendo con eso.**

**GlowMist12: Yo tambien lo amo en todos lados, salen lo que pediste, lastimosamente la participacion de Itachi, es corta :(**

**Lady vampie: [: Hola (¿?)**

**El amor es rapido y yo tengo fama de lenta, sorry.**

**La letargosa, Nanami Hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Y entonces qué pasó?—el relato de Sakura lo mantenía al filo de la banca.

—No hicimos nada, solo dormimos, pero no paraba de abrazarme y en la mañana antes de que despertara me despedí de su madre y corrí a casa a prepare para la escuela— estaba leyendo un libro, como siempre que tenía tiempo. "1Q84 de Haruki Murakami", no tenía la más mínima idea de qué trataba y ya iba a terminarlo. Maldito Sasuke—después nos estuvimos mensajeando sin tocar el tema—

—¿¡Qué!?— Realmente se sorprendió de que hubiera hecho eso— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Sakura?—estaba frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Cállate idiota, no tengo idea!—cerro el libro y recargo la frente contra el escritorio, estresada y cansada.

—¡Te gusta Sasuke! Si no ni lo hubieras tocado, casi lo violas en el baño—se quejo, sin entender porque su amiga era tan estúpida como para no ver lo obvio de su situación. — ¿Además, que es eso de detenerte cuando te descubrió Itachi?¡No eres ninguna santa!—Naruto que tenía un punto de vista objetivo tenía ganas de ahorcar a Sakura

—Tampoco soy una sinvergüenza—Naruto le dio una mirada seria de regaño—Es que no lo entiendes, Sasuke es mi amigo, hace no mucho lo odiaba y no conocía nada de él más que su nombre. Claro que me atrae y lo quiero, no sé porque pero así es. No lo voy a arruinar por una calentura— guardo su libro y se dijo en la ventana, molesta. Nadie la entendía, ni ella misma comprendía lo que deseaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería ver a Sasuke y terminar diciéndole que ella no estaba segura de lo que sentía. Además aun no había cerrado cuentas con Juugo y todo el embrollo que tenía con su familia no le facilitaba las cosas, estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y tenia los sentimientos más revueltos que nunca.

—¡Pero él te ama y tu también a él!—levanto las manos y la cabeza al cielo, pidiendo ayuda divina.

—¡Yo jamás dije eso! También está el hecho de que no quiero terminar acostándome con Sasuke y que al final me dé cuenta que yo no lo quiero de esa manera, lo destrozaría, ó peor aún, que sea él quien se fijara que no tenemos nada que hacer juntos—Empezaban a acabársele las escusas

—¡Pero si tiene una química que los hace medio tragarse cada vez que están solos!¡No te entiendo!—tenía ganas de golpear al rubio por ser tan ruidoso. Agradecía tanto que la escuela estuviera desierta a hora tan temprana.

—No necesito que me entiendas, yo sé lo que quiero y necesito y justo ahora es lo que menos me conviene. Este pacto de ser su novia falsa es solo eso, un pacto—sentencio dado por cortado el tema.

—Sakura, si Sasuke no te ha dicho nada sobre el tema puede que sea una de dos; que piense que tu lo correspondes y que por eso no se preocupe de tu desaparición temprana ó está lo suficientemente enojado para evitar el tema tanto como tú—se encogió de hombros molesto y salió del aula con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura no pudo retomar su lectura pensando en las palabras de Naruto. Claro que no le agradaba la idea de que Sasuke creyera que ella lo correspondía, aunque de cierto modo lo hacía, tal vez, quién sabe. Peor aun que la idea de una situación incómoda "romántica" con Sasuke, imaginar que él estaba enojado con ella la ponía aun peor. Sasuke había estado con ella en sus peores momentos y había sabido responder a las situaciones.

Recostó la cabeza contra el pupitre esperando que Sasuke nunca llegara. Sus compañeros empezaron a llegar y hacer ruido por todo el lugar, pero después de unos minutos un ruido repentino y total, cubrió el ambiente.

Extrañada levanto la cabeza esperando no encontrarse con la cara molesta de Sasuke. Cuando su cara de irguió, quedo a centímetros del moreno que estaba sentado frente a ella, usando la silla al revés con el respando entre las piernas y recargando la cabeza en la mano, con el codo en el pupitre de Sakura. Uno de los morenos que le daba los más grandes dolores de cabeza y un verdadero enigma: Itachi.

—¿Qué onda*?—tenia una sonrisa divertida y no parecía importarle la cercanía de sus rostros. Todos en el salón veían la escena entretenidos, horrorizados, envidiosas. Sakura lentamente se alejo de él sin importarle tampoco el abrupto acercamiento de Itachi

—¿Qué ocurre Uchiha-sensei?—le sonrió angelicalmente y adopto una postura precavida. El Uchiha entendió y se mostro como debió desde un principio, un profesor.

—Sakura-san, necesito que me acompañes a mi despacho, hay unos problemas con tu calificación de matemáticas, necesito hacerte el examen de nuevo en mi lugar, ¿vamos?—le levanto y empezó a caminar sin esperar respuesta.

Refunfuñando se levanto y le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que le informara al profesor Kisame de biología que estaría en el despacho de Itachi.

Sakura perdió a Itachi de vista y cuando llego a su despacho estaba tomando té y armando un rompecabezas de anatomía humano que se veía bastante complicado.

—¿Qué?—fastidiada dejo su trasero caer contra un sofá.

—Sasuke estaba de bastante buen humor en la mañana a pesar de que te fuiste antes de que se despertara, pero al contrario de él tú te ves como si el diablo anduviera tras tu alma—no despego la vista de su puzle. Sakura soltó un quejido de dolor y fastidio.— Sasuke te esta tomando en serio y tu no ¿cierto?—parecía más que divertido, pues se inclino sobre el escritorio con la oreja en su dirección, no queriendo perderse su respuesta.

Ella se contrajo desesperada e Itachi estallo en risas

—No solo eso, piensa que yo también lo quiero así—Itachi empezó a retorcerse soltando entre risas "¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba". Estuvo riéndose unos momentos en los que Sakura no se molesto en hacer absolutamente nada y cuando termino con su ataque de risa, se seco algunas lágrimas.

—¿Y está equivocado?—Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza sin darse cuenta de ello. Itachi ensancho la sonrisa.

—¿Era esto para lo que me sacaste de clase?—aunque ahora tenía una excusa para no tener que ver Sasuke.

—No, en realidad mi madre me pidió que te dijera que los trámites para la beca de tu hermano están listos— ¡Que rápidos!—Y Shisui hablara con su padre para lo de la guardería en cuanto tu me des su número, ya tiene un lugar en la guardería sin ningún costo—Sakura no pudo evitar sorprenderse abriendo la boca de sorpresa.

A partir de entonces todo se puso muy técnico y en realidad solo hablaron de los tramites y cosas que se tenían que hacer para arreglar todo, llamaron a Shusui, le dieron los datos de Masahiko entre otras cosas. Algunos profesores aparecieron y ella regreso a sus clases antes de alguna ocurrencia de Itachi.

Cuando regreso al aula todo estaba en sus pequeños grupos de amigos por ser la transición de clases. Sasuke y Naruto estaban charlando. Al parecer Naruto ya le había explicado a Sasuke que el "momento" después de su declaración de amor, no era una respuesta. Tenía un cara de estar enfermo, llego haciéndose la desentendía a su lugar.

Recordó que eran novios y después de hacer algunos movimientos en su celular enviando mensajes y demás se levanto y con su mejor cara, se sentó en el regazo de Sasuke. Naruto resoplo enojado y se alejo.

—Hola Sasuke, perdona pasar de largo estaba un poco distraída, estoy preocupada por lo de el compromiso con Karin—algunas personas los vieron y admiraron la bonita pareja que hacían. Sasuke estaba tenso como una tabla pero tenía una expresión de sentirse como en un barco en alta mar por primera vez, enfermo, mareado y con agruras.

—Sakura—hizo un intento de sonrisa que asusto a Sakura. —Está bien, la abuela sabe que vamos en serio ahora que me involucre tanto con los temas familiares. Los tuyos con los míos y eso—Se mantuvo incomodo con las manos a los costados del cuerpo sin tocar a Sakura.

Permanecieron en esa postura por unos minutos, siendo el centro de atención.

Sakura se inclino hasta el oído de Sasuke para susurrarle

—Lo lamento, supongo que Naruto ya te dijo que fue realmente lo de ayer—de verdad se sentía mal por él, ni siquiera podía ser la maldita habitual. Sasuke asintió— ¿Estas bien?—Sasuke la separo de él y le sonrió ladinamente.

—Somos amigos Sakura—la empujo por la espalda baja y la hizo bajar de sus piernas. Cuando iba a preguntar algo más Orochimaru-sensei entro haciendo reinar al silencio.

Con el paso de los días regresaron a la normalidad. No volvieron a tocar el tema y su ficticia relación se mantenía solo enfrente de Karin, dándose cortos abrazos y nada más. En clases a pesar de que todos sabían que eran novios no veían mucho más que las conversaciones normales entre dos amigos. Naruto no le dirigió la palabra a Sakura hasta que esta le pregunto por el traslado de su madre, Naruto le dijo que ya estaba hecho y regresaron a lo mismo de siempre.

Sasuke estuvo yendo a la casa de Sakura todos los días; a hacer tarea, a empezar el proyecto de matemáticas, estudiar, comer. Todo.

A ella le parecía magnifico pues su padre y hermano seguían con su adicción al trabajo. A la hora de la salida de guardería de Temari y Kankuro eran Sakura y Sasuke quienes los recogían, los cuidaban y alimentaban por la tarde, hasta que Gaara llegaba por ellos y regresaban a casa, algunas veces Sasori o su padre llegaban a cenar con Sasuke y Sakura y después de una amena y silenciosa comida Sasuke se retiraba.

Su padre varias veces le pregunto si estaba engañando a Juugo con Sasuke, ella termino por contarle que había terminado con Juugo meses atrás y su relación con Sasuke era algo sin nombre, su padre asintió y le dijo que esperaba que fuera feliz.

Había visitado a su madre solamente una vez con Sasuke, Sasori dijo que aun no estaba listo para verla y Naruto estaba con Jiraya en un viaje campestre..

.

.

.

.

—¿Estás bien?—caminaban hombro con hombro por los pasillos del hospital, era un día libre y Gaara estaba cuidando de sus hermanos.

—No—fue sincera y bastante nerviosa pero con un paso rápido continuaron su camino hasta la puerta de la habitación. Se quedaron parados frente a ella unos segundos, el moreno al ver que no hacía nada, puso una mano en el picaporte para abrir pero Sakura lo detuvo—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?—se tardo un poco en responder pero termino por dar una afirmación.

Entrelazaron los dedos y tuvo ganas de echársele encima y decirle que la sacara de ahí, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba en cama, flaca, demacrada y con intravenosas. Estaba despierta, viendo por la ventana, parecía que la morfina era lo único que la ayudaba con el dolor, por lo que pudo ver en el historial de la cama. Al pie de la misma, la observaro girarse a mirarlos, con los ojos vacios.

—Hola mamá—dijo Sakura suavemente con la boca seca y los ojos lloroso.

—Hola—parecía sedada y se tardaba mucho en procesar las palabras, con problemas al pronunciarlas—¿Cómo te llamas?—Sakura gimoteo y se echo a llorar contra Sasuke, que la abrazo. La madre de Sakura, se giro una vez más para contemplar el paisaje que le brindaba la ventana, completamente ignorante de su alrededor.

—¿Quieres irte? —Sakura asintió y rápidamente salieron de ahí.

.

.

.

Hoy ya eran dos meses desde la primera y única noche que había pasado Sakura en casa de los Uchiha, estaban en casa de Sakura, haciendo sus deberes de química, los gemelos estaban coloreando y la comida había sido preparada por Sakura minutos antes.

—…plata, cadmio, estaño—Sakura lo interrumpió con un quejido.

—Antes del estaño es indio—le sonrió coquetamente. No podía evitarlo, Sasuke le gustaba cada vez más

—Lo siento, es solo que me muero de hambre. Lo único que he comido es la mitad del helado que compramos de camino—Sakura lo miro interrogante, dejando de lado que Sasuke no había contestado a su insinuación. Había sido así desde hace dos meses, ya no había besos salvajes, ni roces ocasionales.

—¿Mitad?—frunció el ceño.

—Temari tiro el suyo y me dio tanta lastima su expresión que termine por darle el mío, estabas muy ocupada evitando que Kankuro matara a abrazos al gato que se encontró bajo un auto—explico evitando la mirada de Sakura. Siempre lo hacía cuando ella se ponía demasiado expresiva con él, no quería hacerse esperanzas.

—Unn, supongo que esto podemos dejarlo para después, no tenernos deberes para mañana— se levanto recogiendo sus útiles escolares de la mesa y con ayuda de Sasuke acomodo la vajilla y la comida, llamando a los niños que después de lavarse las manos se sentaron a comer, terminando rápidamente y desparramándose satisfechos sobre sus sillas.

—Gracias, estuvo maravilloso—Sasuke bebido su vaso de agua y exhalo contento

—Si, tu comida es deliciosa Sakura-oka-san—Kankuro se tapo la boca en cuanto se le escapo, Sakura se quedo petrificada al igual que Sasuke, Temari lo codeo susurrándole un poco fuerte "Tonto no debería saber que la llamamos así".

—¿Kankuro-chan?—Sakura se levanto de su asiento y se acuclillo junto al pequeño.

—Es que… es que..—parecía asustado, como si Sakura estuviera enojado por eso.—Sakura-nee-san es quien cuida de nosotros ahora igual que Sasuke-nii-san—Sakura tranquilinamente sonrió y lo abrazo

—Aunque a ti también te decimos Sasuke-oto-san—explico Temari bajándose se su silla para ir corriendo al baño. Llamaron a la puerta y Sakura, prácticamente corrió a abrir y encontrarse a Gaara bastante más compuesto que cuando la fue a ver por primera vez. Sabía que estaba triste, a su madre no le quedaba mucho, incluso solo estaban esperando la noticia del hospital de que todo había acabado.

—Sakura—Gaara sonrió y después de sus saludos entraron al comedor para encontrar a Sasuke negociando algo con los niños.—Niños vámonos—ellos asintieron y corrieron con su hermano por sus cosas a la estancia para salir en una carrera para llegar al auto.—Gracias, prometo que no los seguiremos molestando por mucho—se despidió y se fue tras sus hermanitos

—Lo dice porque sabe que pasara pronto—dijo Sakura después de cerrar la puerta

—Así es—se sentaron al sofá, uno junto al otro. Sakura tenía una estrecha relación con Mikoto y la abuela del mismo, teniendo almuerzos y charlas de vez en cuando. Itachi como siempre no dejaba de hostigarla diciéndole que avanzara con su hermano. Obviamente Sakura decía que le encantaría pero se prometió a sí misma no intentar realmente nada con Sasuke hasta saber realmente si lo amaba y estos dos últimos meses habían sido lo necesario para darle a entender que si bien no lo amaba, lo quería muchísimo, tanto como para matar por él. No estaba segura si era amor o no.

No sabía lo que esa palabra significaba ciertamente, pero solo sabía que Sasuke ahora era parte de su vida, de su rutina y que no quería que eso cambiara en el futuro, se sentía hasta estúpida de pensar así pero todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo (y más que solo besarlo) y pasar todo el día con él. Y eso era lo que hacia todos los días, en la casa de Sasuke, en la suya, saliendo con los niños, con Naruto.

Había hablado con el rubio y le dijo que era ese mismo día que iba a hablar con Sasuke, claro después de que él pagara su apuesta.

—Ya que se fueron y ni mi hermano ni mi padre van a llegar hoy vas a cumplir mi deseo, lo recuerdas ¿no?—Sasuke palideció y sonrió nerviosamente

—¿Era en serio?—Sakura asintió rápidamente, emocionada—Pero, Sakura-chan, era solo un juego de palabras, no te lo puedes tomar tan en serio—Sakura negó fingiendo estar molesta

—Dejé que pasara todo este tiempo para poder confeccionar lo que usarías y esperaba que hubieras practicado cuando te lo dije, ahora tienes que hacerlo hayas practicado o no—Se levanto y corrió hasta su habitación para regresar igualmente corriendo con una bolsa de tintorería en las manos.—Puedes cambiarte en el baño, los accesorios están también aquí, si necesitas ayuda estaré alistando la cámara— trato de contener una carcajada que le lastimo la garganta mientras lo empujaba hasta el baño.

—¿¡Vas a grabarlo!?—se avergonzó, molesto, negó. —Me niego, prefiero mil veces romper mi palabra de cumplir con mi castigo por perder que hacer esto y peor contigo y una cámara—avanzo solo unos centímetros fuera del baño dispuesto a tirar lo que le dio Sakura al suelo, quien lo detuvo.

—¡Sasuke!—se detuvo en el acto—Por favor, necesito hablar contigo de algo después de esto—lo estaba chantajeando, pero igual se resigno y pensó que algún momento de su vida este día iba a causarle risa en lugar de bochorno.

Conteniendo la risa fue por su cámara y movió la mesa de centro y los sofás de la estancia para darle espacio. Se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse y se giro, emocionada a mirar a Sasuke.

Se miraron unos segundos, Sasuke esperando la reacción de Sakura.

Lo examino durante unos 10 segundos, sin respirar siquiera, tuvo la ligera esperanza de que no se viera tan mal como pensaba. Soltó el aire lentamente y después de unos segundos con los ojos cerrados sus hombros empezaron a sacudirse y con una risa muda se retorció sobre el sofá. Sasuke tenía la cara roja y Sakura solo se detuvo cuando vio las intenciones del morocho de quitarse el vestido.

—Sasuke—salto a su lado y lo abrazo como siempre hacia— te ves bien—contuvo su risa y acomodo la coronita que tenia sobre el cabello.

—Te odio—Sakura se rió abiertamente y beso su mejilla. Un vestido azul anochecer, esponjoso y con un escote que dejaba sus pezones a la vista, una coronita sobre el cabello liso y un velo negro que le caía por la espalda.

—Vamos antes de que te arrepientas—lo jaloneo del brazo hasta posarlo frente al tripie con la cámara. Sacó teléfono y lo conecto con unas bocinas—Esta es la música, solo tienes que cantar la letra—aguanto las ganas de reír lastimándose de nuevo la garganta.

Se sentó en el sofá y Sasuke suspiro

—Si lo haces mal le diré a tu madre quien se comió su orden de sushi la semana pasada—amenazo y Sasuke se tenso, su madre amaba el sushi de Inari.

—Lo hare con ganas—se encovó triste, su orgullo a la basura gracias al sushi de su madre, ese delicioso y costoso sushi.

Con el control Sakura empezó a reproducir la música, y rápidamente empezó a grabar con la cámara.

Se oyeron unos violines y un estallido de instrumentos de viento.

Sasuke empezó a cantar…¡Horrible!

Gallos, desentonaciones, errores de pronunciación, tropiezos con el vestido, ademanes exagerados, fue poco de lo mucho que le ocurrió a Sasuke mientras interpretaba a la reina de la noche. Hubo una parte especialmente graciosa cuando tenia que hacer un alarido muy agudo y su voz de hombre solo lo hizo más ridículo. Sakura tuvo que meterse una almohada a la boca para no arruinar el audio de su video con sus risas.

.

.

—¿Te divertiste?—Sasuke más que hastiado salió de cambiarse casi arrojándole a la cara, la bolsa con el vestido.

—Si, la verdad. Pero tengo una recompensa para ti— Aun enojado se dejo caer sobre el sofá junto a ella mientras el teléfono de Sakura seguía reproduciendo música, esta vez una tonada de piano llamada "A boat in the ocean" que le relajaba un poco.

—¿Qué es?—con los brazos sobre el pecho sintió a la pelirrosa recostar su cabeza en su hombro.

—Sasuke—giro la cabeza para verla y sus labios se encontraron con los de Sakura. Fue un beso corto y casto sin mucha producción, pero que significo muchísimo.

—¿Qué fue eso?—se levanto asustado

—Un beso ¡Dah!— puso una cara de tonta y se recostó sobre el sofá

—¿Por?—no se podía creer que estuviera tan relajada cuando a él se le estaba deshaciendo las tripas de emoción.

—Sasuke—suspiro cansadamente—Me gustas—él asintió, consciente de eso— y te quiero—siguió asintiendo, al tanto del cariño que se tenían el uno al otro—como amigo— sintió una incomodidad en el esófago—y también como más que uno.

Sasuke siguió asintiendo y cerró los ojos, lo siguió haciendo por unos segundos hasta que las palabras de Sakura tomaron sentido en su cabeza.

—¿Qué?—abrió los ojos con una cara seria, teniendo precaucion de no decir algo extraño si acaso fue su imaginación la que le dijo eso de "más que amigos".

—Creo que quiero intentar que esto que tenemos frente a todos, no sea una farsa entre nosotros. Yo, quiero intentar algo contigo—se sonrojo un poco, pero al ver que Sasuke se quedaba estático en su lugar sin decir palabra le dio una patada en la espinilla que lo saco de su trance con un quejido de dolor

—¡Auch! No tenias porque hacerlo tan fuerte—salto en un pie, sobando el área afectada.

—Es que no reaccionabas, pensé que estabas teniendo alguna clase de revelación—frunció las cejas al ver a Sasuke alejarse de ella con dirección a la cocina— ¿A dónde vas?—se levanto para ir tras él

—Por hielo, salvaje—Sakura rodo los ojos

—Que exagerado, estoy segura de que ni siquiera te dolió y solo quieres hacerme sentir mal—lo vio sentado en un banco con un vaso con hielos contra la pierna

—Tal vez ¿está funcionando?—Sakura negó con la cabeza—¿Por qué? Es decir… De repente te digo que me gustas y hacemos "esas" cosas, luego me evitas y descubro que realmente no me quieres—fue interrumpido por la chica

—Yo jamás dije que no te quisiera, solo que… estaba confundida, no estaba segura de nada. De lo que sentía por ti, de lo que tu sentías por mí, es clase de cosas, tu sabes—se sentó junto a él viéndolo retirar el recipiente de su alivio

—Creo que te deje en claro lo que sentía por ti—la miró mal

—Pero es que…¿Qué tal y después cambiabas de opinión y yo terminaba con el corazón roto otra vez?—hizo varias muecas al recordar sus días de sufrimiento y llamadas interminables con Juugo—Sabes que puedo ser una maldita al conocer gente nueva, y más si es como solías fingir ser—se encogió de hombros y dejo caer su peso contra el hombro de Sasuke

—Yo sé que te haces la dura y todo eso, pero no entiendo por qué ahora —su cabeza la recostó contra la coronilla y mata de cabello rosa

—Simplemente no podía aguantar estar cada día contigo y no poder abrazarte y besarte tanto como quiero—Sasuke no se movió de su lugar pero levanto las cejas sorprendido.— Odio cuando me picas la nariz con mi cabello cuando estoy a punto de dormirme en sofá, odio cuando los gemelos prefieren ir al parque contigo que ayudarme con la comida aquí, odio tu estúpido cabello cuando usas ese shampoo que te regalo Naruto, huele a caballo, odio cuando te poner altanero, y odio más cuando no estoy ahí para ver todo eso—se levanto de un salto y aun con su típica expresión de aborrecimiento pateo el filo del banco de Sasuke con la pierna, golpeándose en el mismo lugar que Sasuke pero más fuerte e intencional.

—¡Sakura!—se levanto rápidamente y cuando quiso ayudarla ella le negó.

—Sasuke quiero tener sexo contigo, decirte lo horrible que te ves en las mañanas y oler tu apestoso aliento al despertar. Quiero ayudarte a estudiar, ir de compras contigo, que me regales cosas que no me gustan y decírtelo, porque te quiero y hagas lo que hagas, mal o bien no puedo evitar que me guste y odio sobre todo, que no lo puedo evitar—le sonrió alegremente y con una pizca de humor— Y sobre todo eso, quiero hacerte ver la gracia de tener un video tuyo tratando de cantar como Luciana Ferra en la flauta mágica.—Sasuke se rió bajito y después de obligar a empujones a Sakura, que se sentara en un banco y ver una marca roja le pegó en la rodilla.

—Eso es por estúpida y golpearte tu sola, ¡que tonta!—Sakura iba a responder enojada, pero Sasuke le dio un beso rápido en los labios—Eso fue por golpearme la pantorrilla, al menos me dijiste todas estas cursilerías.

Sakura se rió suave y capturo el rostro de Sasuke entre sus manos para chocar sus frentes

—Bueno, entonces ahora somos unos novios de verdad—Sakura se acerco para besarlo pero Sasuke se alejo de su cara pero sin quitar las manos de sus mejillas

—Yo jamás dije nada de aceptar y mucho menos algo sobre querer algo de eso contigo—Sakura le miro fríamente—obviamente no es cierto, yo también quiero tener sexo contigo— con respiración silbante abrió la boca y en un beso baboso, profundo y hambriento desde un principio, inclinando a Sakura contra el mostrador, tomando uno de sus pechos entre los dedos, haciéndola sonreír contra sus labios.

Algo parecido a un cacareo los saco de su momento

—¡Quita tu asquerosa mano del pecho de mi hermana!—

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te quedarías en tu estudio hoy?—

Sasori corrió y antes de hacer algún acto violento hizo una rabieta golpeando el suelo con el pie, poniéndose rojísimo de coraje y soltando el aire contenido.—¡largo!—lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, agarro su mochila y lo empujo a la puerta, antes de que su hermano la cerrada de un portazo le grito con una sonrisa

—¡Te veo mañana precioso!—Sasuke tampoco podía dejar de sonreír y se fue saltando hasta su auto.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano para arreglarse un poco y cuando salió de su departamento, se encontró con Sasuke parado en el pasillo.

—Hola—sonrió traviesa y se acerco para besarlo

—Después, después, que vamos tarde—la tomó del baro y corrió por las escaleras con ella rozándole los talones, enojada y mascullando en su contra.

En cuanto se montaron al auto acelero por las calles de la ciudad tratando de hacer un viaje de 20 minutos en 5.

—¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta de Suigetsu mañana?—pregunto la pelirrosa en una curva

—Ya habíamos dicho que si—de detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y después de unos cuantos segundos escucho la puerta del copiloto abrirse y cerrarse, saliendo Sakura del auto. Asustado la busco con la mirada y la encontró unos metros al lado junto a un hombre alto,

—Juugo—susurro entre labios mientras lo veía mirarla sorprendido

—Sakura—la abrazo con fuerza y lentamente enterró un cabeza en su cuello—Te ves muy bien, pequeña—sintió sus labios contra la piel de la clavícula.

—¡Sakura!—Sasuke salió del auto y vio la escena horrorizado.

Y justo cuando pensó que su alma podría ser salvado de las garras del infierno.

.

.

.

.

"**How I fell in love**"

—No Sakura—negó con la cabeza rotundamente

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—Sasuke no quiso decirle "Que no duerma nada en toda la noche por tu culpa " pero decidió guardarse su cobardía para él solito. Sasuke siguió negando sin dudarlo siquiera—¡Please!— lo abrazo y le respiro en cuello, poniéndole la piel de gallina. ¡Madita!

—¡Ay! Está bien—se aplasto en el sofá, Sakura fue por unas mantas y apago las luces para reproducir la película "Grave encounters"

La emocionada Sakura se acomodo junto al chico, que se tapo hasta las narices, ni queriendo enterarse de que se trataba.

.

.

. 30 min despues.

.

.

.

Sakura roncaba junto a él. En serio, roncaba.

No podía seguir viendo eso, le temblaban las rodillas y cerraba los ojos y se tapaba los oídos cada dos minutos, dando saltos en los momentos de tensión y gritos repentinos.

En uno de los momentos más movidos de la película salto contra Sakura y termino con la mejilla en su escote, Sakura re removió y abrazo su cabeza contra ella.

Bueno, al final parecía que iban a ser otras las razones de no poder dormir, que de susto no iba a ser y sus pantalones lo sabía.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"_How I fell in love_" van a ser pequeñas viñetas de algunos momentos que compartieron y que no son descritos a detalle en el fic. Son cortos y pretendo hacer algunos cada capitulo.**

***Quería que quedara claro que lo hizo de manera informal, y como no supe cómo explicar eso del japonés formal e informal, fue la manera más… ¿adecuada de explicar?**

**Bye-bye**


	15. So I fell in love

**Giorgio by Moroder me limpio la cabeza de "El paciente ingles"**

**Y creo que ahora hice un capitulo más descente**

**Es lo mismo que el anterio (perdon) pero con una perspectiva**

**más como de Sasuke-chan**

**Sasu Love For Ever: El cambio es drastico, pero seran novios-amigos , de esos que te dan ganas de tener, pero que no encuentras (al menos yo *Risas sin chiste*)**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu****:**** No sé ¿Que quieres :)? (Te invito una pizza!) Oka-san es madre, trato de usar lo menos el japones, pero los sufijos no tengo como sustituirlos. Y nunca me he enamorado *Llora* , pero igual lo se, se van a ir dando el romance bien bien, y el amor. Ahorita andan en esa etapa de romance tonto de inicio de parejas, pero luego se van a poner más estables. Y cuando se enamoren, se enamoran! Tengo unas ideas bien radicales para eso.*Estalla en risas*****  
**

**Sakuita 01: Mis capitulos antes eran por día, ¿pero cuando se iba a enamorar si seguian siendo por día?. Ademas voy a contar sus "momentos" de esos dos meses en " How I fell in love". No te preocupes por eso, la aparicion de este personaje es para dejar cuentas limpias y darle base a la relacion. **

**Perdón, pero este capitulo era importante para mi, la opinion y punto de vista de sasuke no se podia quedar fuera.**

**Pidiendo suerte a buda, Nanami hara**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Después de la repentina interrupción de Itachi, llevo a Sakura a su habitación y con su aprobación se recostó con ella, y a pesar de estar tan callada y darle la espalda en todo momento, estaba muy feliz por tener ese tipo de recibimiento a su confesión.

Sinceramente no quería hacer "ese" tipo de cosas aun además de estar su familia en casa, así que simplemente se durmió respirando el aroma del cabello de la nuca femenina.

Por la mañana cuando despertó y no la vio no se preocupo mucho pensado que estaría con su madre o su hermano, incluso tomando venganza de Freddie, el gato que la ataco. Aprisa se ducho y cambio en su habitación sin encontrársela por los pasillos, llego a la cocina donde seguramente la encontraría desayunando con su madre, pero solo vio a la morena haciéndole el desayuno a los hombres de la casa.

—¿Mamá donde está Sakura?—esperaba verla entrar maldiciendo a los gatos

— Se fue temprano en la mañana, dijo que te avisara que su hermano lo necesitaba para algo—estaba de espaldas a él y se giro con una expresión preocupada—¿Pasó algo? ¿Discutieron?—ah claro, frente a su madre ya tenían una relación , a diferencia de la realidad en la que apenas comenzaban.

—No. Supongo que estaba nerviosa por dormir aquí—se encogió de hombro y con una sonrisa en el rostro desayuno. Itachi se sentó con él bastante interesado en su expresión fácil.—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—termino sus platillos y se levanto a lavar sus platos sucios.

—Nada, tengo que irme—Se levanto sin comer ya antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta, Mikoto lo detuvo.

—Itachi, no se te olvide hablar con Sakura si la ves antes que Sasuke— asintió y se fue.

— ¿De qué están hablando?—Hable con la abuela hace como media hora y estaba muy feliz de poder ayudar a Sakura—"Historias trágicas" Sasuke meneo la cabeza divertido— Itachi hablo con tu primo y de inmediato le dijo que tenía todo listo. Si la ves antes que Itachi, se lo dices—olvido mencionar que necesitaban contactar con el padre, pero eso se lo dirían después.

—Está bien mamá, ya me voy. —Beso su mejilla y camino por los pasillos para llegar a su habitación, tomar su teléfono del cargador y su mochila con sus cuadernos del escritorio.

Decidió enviarle un mensaje a Sakura. Decidió dejar el recado de su madre para cuando la viera en la escuela.

—"Sakura, debiste despertarme si te querías ir."—

—"Lo lamento, me sentía un poco incomoda por quedarme en tu casa, todo fue muy repentino"—estaba siendo especialmente cortés ¿Qué diablos?

—"Te perdonare si este fin me acompañas a la playa. Bikini"—

—"No me gusta el calor Sasuke, me mata. Gracias, pero no"—

—"Seguiré enojado contigo. Ya sé, ¿Parte temático?"—

—"Sasuke, tenemos muchos asuntos ahora, podemos dejar eso para después"— estaba muy extraña

—"Esta bien, te veo en un rato"— dudo en ponerle un "te quiero" o "ya te extraño" pero se sentiría muy raro enviarle eso a ELLA

No recibió respuesta y prefirió retirarse rápidamente. De camino a la escuela un automóvil tuvo un accidente, deteniendo el transito y haciéndolo llegar a mitad de la clase de biología con Kisame.

—Nos honra con su presencia, pequeño Uchiha—socarronamente le sonrió y entre risas extrañas lo dejo entrar a su clase.

Llego hasta su asiento, estaba vacío el de Sakura pero su mochila estaba ahí, Naruto se sentaba a su lado.

—Ey ¿y Sakura?—Naruto se removió incomodo

—Itachi la llamó por algo—seguramente por eso se fue temprano, para abordar a Sakura antes que él.

La clase pasó bastante tediosa sin Sakura pateándole las costillas como le daba por hace últimamente. El profesor salió susurrando cosas sobre la piel de los tiburones.

Gire mi silla para ver a Naruto de frente y él hizo lo mismo.

—¿A ti que te pasa?—empuje su pierna con el pie para que reaccionara

—Es debería preguntártelo hoy, te ves muy tranquilo y hasta feliz podría decir—a pesar de verlo bastante feliz, el rubio se veía turbado

—Sakura se quedo en mi casa ayer, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes—estrecho la mirada, analizando su reacción

—Si, Sakura me lo contó—dejo la frase a medias—Sasuke tú ¿Qué está ocurriendo con ella?—soltó de repente… ¿no era obvio? ¿Qué le había dicho Sakura?

—Pues nos confesamos que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro—se encogió de hombros quitándole peso a la situación

—¿Ella también te lo dijo?— pregunto teniendo cuidado de que Sasuke entendiera todas las palabras, diciéndolas claro y fuerte

—Pues…algo así. Le dije que la quería y que me gusta y ella me beso ¿no es eso suficiente?—no estaba seguro si Naruto quería jugarle una broma arruinándole la felicidad o en serio estaba teniendo un punto.

—No Sasuke, con Sakura nunca nada va a ser suficiente—se pasó la mano por el cabello y entonces entendió perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?—me apresure a preguntar sentándome al borde de la silla para escuchar perfectamente.

—Sasuke…—se disculpo con la mirada— Ella no admitió nada contigo. Me dejo muy en claro que no tenía ninguna intención de empezar nada justo ahora. A ella de verdad le gustas, pero es tonta y no decide—asentí torpemente.

—Está bien, lo comprendo—todas las pequeñas y cochinas fantasías que tuvo entre sueño y en momentos de anhelación se vinieron abajo con las palabras de Naruto.

No fue consciente de nada hasta que sintió un peso sobre las piernas y unos brazos sobre el cuello. Era Sakura.

En ese momento lo menos que quería hacer, era ver a Sakura. ¿Por qué llegaba y lo abrazaba como si nada?¿Naruto le mintió?

Incomodo, dejo los brazos colgando a su lado sin querer tocarla siquiera.

—Hola Sasuke, perdona pasar de largo estaba un poco distraída, estoy preocupada por lo del compromiso con Karin— ah claro, él era su beca. Una vez más se sintió utilizado y le dio un ligero mareo.

—Sakura—hizo un intento de sonrisa que asusto a Sakura. —Está bien, la abuela sabe que vamos en serio ahora que me involucre tanto con los temas familiares. Los tuyos con los míos y eso—Termino por darse cuenta que era perfecto para ser utilizado por Sakura.

Sakura se inclino hasta el oído de Sasuke para susurrarle

—Lo lamento, supongo que Naruto ya te dijo que fue realmente lo de ayer— solo pudo asentir, esperando alguna excusa — ¿Estás bien?—trato de regresar a sus días de casanova en los que podía sonreír y fingir tener todo bajo control.

—Somos amigos Sakura—la empujo por la espalda baja y la hizo bajar de sus piernas. Agradeció (por primera vez) la llegada de su profesor de química.

.

.

.

Pasaron los siguientes días sin hablar mucho realmente, entre esos días estuvieron lo bastante ocupados para no abordar el tema, entre hablar con Gaara (más que feliz por su beca) y el traslado de los niños en una guardería Uchiha, después de discutir varias cosas por horarios y tiempos de viaje acordaron que Sakura cuidaría de los gemelos en las tardes hasta que terminaran las clases de Gaara para que los recogiera en su casa. Tocaron el delicado tema de que, su padre cuidaría de Kankuro y Temari al tiempo del fallecimiento de su madre, que por los rumores entre los doctores no era mucho.

Gracias a la maravillosa actriz que era Sakura, pudieron regresar a el momento de su relación en donde pasaban tiempo juntos bromeando, físicamente lejanos y pasando horas y horas del día juntos.

Tenían una rutina: Sasuke pasaba por Sakura todos los días a su casa para llegar a la escuela juntos, después de clases pasaban entre una y dos horas tonteando con Naruto en algún lugar, hacían su tarea y simplemente platicaban, hasta que llegaba la hora de la salida de los niños. Pasaban por ellos, los llevaban al parque, a casa de Sasuke a veces (Mikoto los amaba) y la mayoría regresaban los cuatro a casa de Sakura, para pasar el resto del día ahí hasta la llegada de Gaara por ellos. A veces Sasuke dormía en el sofá de Sakura cuando veían películas o pasaban la tarde platicando hasta tarde. Simplemente cada día le gustaba más, pero prefería no hacerse ilusiones y a cada acercamiento, intencional o por accidente, lo evitaba como a la peste. Le gustaba ver que Sakura se desenvolvía mejor cada día, y más que fuera a él a quien ella necesitaba. Pasaban el tiempo y cada día su hermano lo odiaba más y su padre se aparecía menos por la casa, y cuando lo hacía compensaba el tiempo que no pasaba con Sakura con regalos y disculpas.

Uno de entre tantos días me pidió acompañarla al hospital a visitar a su madre, sabiendo que Naruto estaba fuera de la ciudad.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Y Naruto?—estaban en su casa tomando té con dango, en el patio trasero

—Siento que si no lo hago ahora que tengo las agallas, cuando quiera hacerlo será muy tarde—había estado viendo a la nada por un rato y de repente le dijo "Sasuke vamos al hospital ahora"

No muy seguro, se fueron al hospital. Desde que pasaron el umbral del hospital apego su hombro al de Sasuke, dificultándole el caminar, pero no se quejo porque sabía que Sakura lo necesitaba.

—¿Estás bien?—

—No—Sakura estaba espujandolo con el hombro para que caminara más rápido, pero cuando llegaron frente a la puerta Sakura tenia una expresión de sorpresa, tal vez por haber llegado tan lejos. Estaba poniéndose nervioso y para acelerar un poco las cosas trato de abrir la puerta, pero Sakura lo tomo de la muñeca—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?—termino por afirmar y enredar sus dedos para darle un poco de valor.

Entramos y de inmediato caminamos hasta el pie de la cama, Sakura apretó su agarre a mi mano. Era un mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro, sucio y maltratado, tenía unos ojos color miel bastante grandes pero vacios y la piel blanca la tenia reseca y con algunas ronchas rojas. Miraba por la ventana, no podría decir con seguridad si veía el paisaje de afuera o el vidrio le parecía más interesante. Sakura empezó a leer de una tabla sujetapapeles. La mujer por fin se dio cuenta de su presencia y los miro como a unos desconocidos, bueno Sasuke si lo era, pero Sakura …

—Hola mamá—dijo Sakura susurró casi inaudible

—Hola—hablo muy lentamente y se le trababa la lengua—¿Cómo te llamas?— a Sakura se le torció la boca y de sus ojos salieron pesadas lagrimas, se tiro contra mi pecho y pude ver a la mujer regresar su interés a la ventana. La abrace con fuerza y empezó a sacudirse por los gimoteos.

—¿Quieres irte? —Sakura asintió y rápidamente salieron de ahí.

Después de eso le pregunto varias veces por su madre y siempre le contestaba bastante sombría que prefería no verla hasta el final. La rutina siguió con lo mismo y había momentos en los que Sakura se ponía bastante misteriosa, llevándolo a comprar tela oscura, hilo, incluso fueron a una tienda de accesorios. Le pidió que eligiera una corona, la que más le gustara al morocho, imaginó que ella la usaría y compró la que mejor le pareció, cuando pagaron en la caja, se partió de risa y ni la cajera ni Sasuke pudieron unirse a sus risas por no entender al chiste.

Compraron un velo negro, tal vez para el funeral de su madre, pero una tarde mientras se comían un pastel en un café ella le recordó "aquello"

—Ey Sasuke— no dejo de comer su crema de limón y solo le gruño— Has ensayado para ser la reina de la noche, ¿verdad?—soltó una risilla que transformo a tos para evitarse regaños.

—¿Eh?—se lo pensó un poco—¡Ah! Eso… mm no, Sakura es obvio que no lo voy a hacer— la miro como si estuviera loca y siguió con aperitivo.

—Lo vas a hacer Sasuke— se miraron de una manera que se dio a entender que la guerra no terminaría, pues los dos eran muy tercos. Por pura curiosidad termino ojeando la letra de la canción.

El alemán no era ni por cerca parecido al japonés.

.

.

.

Después de la vergonzosa situación que sufrió (de la cual Sasuke no quiere hablar nunca y espera que se incendie espontáneamente la cámara con la evidencia) Sakura le aseguro que lo compensaría por eso y termino por darle un lento y sensual beso en los labios. Todo paso tan rápido y solo recuerda a detalle la confesión de Sakura, lo demás se lo podía pasar por las pelotas.

—Me gustas y te quiero, como amigo y también como más que uno— ¿¡Qué(eeeeeeeeee)!?

Sakura siguió hablando pero le fue imposible ponerle atención, de repente sintió un dolor en la pierna

—¡Auch!—comentarios banales. Bla bla bla.

Y entonces….

—Simplemente no podía aguantar estar cada día contigo y no poder abrazarte y besarte tanto como quiero. Odio cuando me picas la nariz con mi cabello cuando estoy a punto de dormirme en sofá, odio cuando los gemelos prefieren ir al parque contigo que ayudarme con la comida aquí, odio tu estúpido cabello cuando usas ese shampoo que te regalo Naruto, huele a caballo, odio cuando te poner altanero, y odio más cuando no estoy ahí para ver todo eso— se golpeo la pierna, la muy tonta se agredió ella solita.

—¡Sakura!—

—Sasuke quiero tener sexo contigo, decirte lo horrible que te ves en las mañanas y oler tu apestoso aliento al despertar. Quiero ayudarte a estudiar, ir de compras contigo, que me regales cosas que no me gustan y decírtelo, porque te quiero y hagas lo que hagas, mal o bien no puedo evitar que me guste y odio sobre todo, que no lo puedo evitar. Y sobre todo eso, quiero hacerte ver la gracia de tener un video tuyo tratando de cantar como Luciana Ferra en la flauta mágica.—No pudo evitar reírse, pensando que eso jamás iba a pasar, pero que estaba dispuesto a ver los intentos de Sakura por hacerlo.

Si bien no se habían dicho que se amaban ni nada de eso, pero era un inicio. Un inicio con Sakura.

Con unas pequeñas bromas más, no pudo soportar y sabiendo que sus sentimientos románticos eran correspondidos y tomados en serio, se inclino sobre ella, su mano se movió sola y contorneando su cintura copeo el pecho de Sakura, presionándolo suavemente mientras la besaba y buscaba enlazar sus lenguas. Dio un pequeño apretón al pecho y Sakura se separo un poco y se rió contra sus labios.

Escucharon un ruido raro pero no se detuvieron por eso

—¡Quita tu asquerosa mano del pecho de mi hermana!— Sakura lo empujo un poco, solo lo suficiente para dejar de besarlo, pero no para que soltara su pecho, le dio otro apretón y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto así de descarado con ella? El primer encuentro que tuvieron (seriamente) termino con una erección simplemente porque Sakura rozo sus testículos con el dedo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te quedarías en tu estudio hoy?— parecía decepcionada de que hubiera llegado, Sasuke también.

Ignorando a Sasori , sin poner verdadera atención a la que hacía, apretó un poco más el cuerpo de su chica contra él, sintiendo varias curvas que no había descubierto antes.—¡largo!—lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, agarro su mochila y lo empujo a la puerta.

—¡Te veo mañana precioso!—sin dejar de sonreír como idiota se despidió de ella. Le cerraron en la nariz y sin importarle del todo regreso a casa escuchando Happy de Pharrell Williams, que ni le gustaba ni se la sabia, pero igual la estaba cantando a los cuatro vientos mientras conducía a casa.

La que le esperaba mañana, y ni enterado estaba.

**How I fell in love**

—¿Sasuke?— Sakura asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, al parecer Sasuke no la había escuchado y siguió sigiloso, a sacar una caja de un envió que acababa de llevar. Sakura estaba pasando el día cuando el calor le pego y se quedo dormido en uno de los pasillos que daban al patio trasero.

Con cuidado, el moreno abrió la bolsa como si del más preciado tesoro se tratare y volteando a todos lados sin realmente revisar (hubiera visto a Sakura), tomo unos palillos y en cuanto abrió la caja ni se contuvo, y como un animal empezó a comerse el sushi que contenía el recipiente.

—¡Sasuke!—Sakura llamo su atención. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado por comer algo.

—¡Sakura!—palideció y cerro rápidamente cerro el recipiente. —No le digas a mamá que me viste—se escucharon unos rápidos pasos por el pasillo y entre maldiciones Sasuke empujo a Sakura a un pequeño almacén de comida, la empujo tras unos costales de arroz y se inclinaron hacia abajo mientras Mikoto presurosa entraba a la casa, roja de correr bajo el sol infernal y el cabello desarreglado. La vio ponerse aun más roja y gritar de rabia al ver el desastre de Sasuke.

—¡¿Quién se comió el sushi de Inari?!—Sakura nunca la había visto así, se asusto un poco, pero se distrajo al sentir una gota de agua caerle en el hombro. Era el sudor de Sasuke, sudor de miedo por ser descubierto.

Sakura se rió bajito y no evito enternecerse por el miedo que le tenía Sasuke a su mamá.

.

.

.

3 horas despues

Seguían ahí, pero al menos ya tenía con que chantajearlo cuando lo necesitara.

.

.

.

* * *

**Amenme (o minimo no me maten D:)**

**Actualice rapidin porque son basicamente lo mismo**

**me refiero al contenido de los capitulos**

**pero ya el siguiente, cosillas nuevas.**

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	16. Es un buen chico

**Me dijeron en los errores de narración en el capitulo pasado y juro que lo editare**

**solo que ahorita tengo muchisima flojera (la verdad)**

**es semana santa y vacaciones abligatorias por aqui, entonces... xD**

**Gracias otra vez Humpty Dumpty Dhu**

**Este capitulo se me hizo como que esta tedioso y aburrido, no se, se me hizo asi**

**por favor mientanme y diganme que es muy bueno *risas*, prometo hacer cosas bonitas más adelante.**

**El leemon se atrazo unos capitulos, pero antes les voy a calentar las hormonas para que no me degollen.**

**Sakuita 01: A mi tambien me gusta, *risillas* **

**Es que tenia que tener un poco de diferente para que no se me aburrieran, y qué mejor que un final diferente xD**

**Dianayf****: Gracias, que honor que te tomaras la molestia de desvelarte para leerlo. Espero y se guste.**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Creo que sido yo quien no te lo ha dicho lo suficiente. (Love you). Para mi buena suerte tengo un minirefrigerador en mi habitacion (en serio soy una gorda tragona, en serio) ;9**

**lovetamaki1: Te amo mil a ti tambien *colvulsiones* Gracias por leerlo *llanto* Son una adicta a tus historias, he leido más las de Bleach, muy buenas. Que honor, gracias. Besos.**

**Llanto y sonrisas**

**Tragoncita Nanami Hara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Se arrepintió en cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba entra sus brazos, lo empujo un poco y cuando tuvo la oportunidad giro el rostro hasta encontrarse al auto estacionado en una zona prohibida y a Sasuke con la mandíbula apretada en el asiento del conductor. Sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke rápidamente salió del auto corriendo por la acera hasta encontrarse detrás de Sakura. Juugo notó su presencia y le sonrió

—¡Sasuke! —estrecho la mano de Sasuke y soltó a Sakura lentamente, el moreno no se veía para nada feliz. —¿Vas con Sakura a la escuela?—se sorprendió y alterno la mirada entre los dos—¡Pero si la odias!— Sakura desvió la mirada y el Uchiha solo le sonrió amablemente, claro una sonrisa falsa pero que termino por convencer a Juugo

—Tiempo pasado, ahora Sakura y yo somos una pareja Juugo—a la mirada atenta del atlético muchacho sostuvo con firmeza la mano de Sakura, que por cierto se estaba mordiendo el labio sin sabe realmente cómo reaccionar.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos en los que examino a conciencia la presencia de Sakura.

—Ya veo—a pesar de estarle contestando a Sasuke, no quitaba la mirada de la pelirrosa, que solo podía devolverle la mirada preocupada.—Eso es muy extraño, que yo recuerde Sakura y yo estábamos en algo parecido a una relación ¿No, Sakura? ¿Acaso no te dijo?—parecía de verdad consternado, esperando que Sakura no hubiera mencionado nada de eso para darle un pequeño disgusto al moreno.

—Ella lo menciono—se mantuvo serio, pero repentinamente sonrió arrogante y burlón, mientras pasaba una mano por la cintura de Sakura— Pero parece que yo gané—Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, Juugo igualmente lo hizo pero la gracia no fue una característica de su expresión.

—¿Es así, Sakura?—devolvió la mirada Sakura que se veía más relajada, se encogió de hombros

—Creo que lo nuestro termino hace mucho y fuiste tú quien lo decidió así, me alegra verte pero eso es todo—por supuesto que eso no era del todo cierto. Aun ahora le inquietaba la presencia de Juugo, el cariño que se gano con los meses no iba a desaparecer, y lo guapo que se veía tampoco había cambiado, además las ansias que tuvo de verlo por tanto tiempo tampoco le estaban ayudando. Volteo la mirada y vio a Sasuke bastante feliz. —Tampoco soy un objeto para andarse ganando—le indico en un susurro a Sasuke que solo sonrió todavía más. No se arrepentía, Sasuke era maravilloso y había hecho hasta lo imposible por ella, en cambio Juugo se alejo cuando ella más lo necesitaba.— Es bueno ver que estas bien, me emocione después de verte luego de tanto tiempo— le sonrieron de regreso, con cariño.

—Lo entiendo, fue mi culpa. Espero que algún momento podamos hablar de eso más detenidamente y pueda explicarte todo lo que paso ¿está bien?—Sasuke se tenso repentinamente ¿Explicar? ¿Había una excusa? Miró a Sakura con preocupación.

—Claro, nos vemos. Supongo que en la fiesta de Suigetsu, Sasuke fue invitado y hace mucho que no ve a esa sanguijuela.— Despidiéndose con la mano dieron la vuelta y sin separase el uno del otro llegaron hasta el auto. Apresurados, iban tarde a la escuela y lo que les falta, una multa. Entraron y Sasuke casi atropella a un chiquillo que cruzaba la calle.

—¡Sasuke!—enojada salió del auto después de que se estacionara bruscamente

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?— casi le grito, saliendo tan rápido cómo ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—Sakura detuvo su andanza a la clase para discutir con Sasuke

—¿Qué vas a hacer ya que el regreso? Y parece que no te es indiferente ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?—a grandes zancadas se situó junto a ella.

—¡Nada! ¿Qué esperas que haga?—resoplo con la nariz

—Que no lo veas—su tono fuerte termino por ser apenas un suspiro

—Sasuke, entiendo que te preocupes y eso, hasta que te pongas celoso, es cosa de humanos sentir eso, pero lo que me molesta es que no confíes en mí. Te lo dije muy claro ayer, ni siquiera he ido tan en serio con Juugo. Quiero estar contigo, quiero ver a donde llegamos con esto—se acerco a él y después de soltar ese discurso, lo vio fríamente— Pero no sé si tú quieras lo mismo que yo. Lo primero que haces después de verlo es preguntarme que haré. ¿Quieres que salte a sus brazos y te deje?—el negó con la cabeza

—Solo tengo miedo de que te vayas, todo entre nosotros cambio tan rápidamente que temo que cambies de opinión—el abrazo del cuello, apegándola a su clavícula.

—Pobre bebé—hizo un puchero y sin importarte estar en el estacionamiento, expuestos a cualquier fisgón que pasara por ahí, se abrazo a la cintura de Sasuke y froto su vientre contra el miembro de Sasuke.

—Ya vámonos que llegamos tarde—rodó los ojos y el jaloneo del brazo para entrar al edificio.

— ¡Sasuke! Que aburrido—se soltó de su agarre y empezó a empujarlo por la espalda, guiándolo hasta el salón.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, nadie notó nada diferente, excepto Naruto.

—¿Qué les ocurre?—en el intercambio de clases los abordo, estaban hablando sobre el nuevo libro que estaba leyendo Sakura.

—Pues que Sakura no entiende que el nuevo manga que leí es mil veces mejor que su libro—Sasuke explico con obviedad y Sakura solo rodo lo ojos, exasperada

—¡Sasuke! Yo también lo he leído, obviamente no puede competir contra el poeta maldito Charles Baudelaire—resumió guardando su libro

—¿Maldito? ¿Así lo defiendes?—se rió de ella— ¡Slam Dunk te da lecciones de vida!—una discusión tonta, claramente.

—¡Chicos!—Naruto clamó por su atención—¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes?—

—Ya te dije que Sakura no sabe sobre literatu—fui interrumpido por la desesperación de rubio

—¡Eso no! ¿Qué si ya se acostaron?—lo dijo tan fuerte que se hizo un silencio aplastante en el aula. Sasuke desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado y Sakura indiferente al tema simplemente contesto

—No— miró a Sasuke e internamente se burlo de él—Naruto, apenas ayer empezamos a salir verdaderamente— lo miró molesta mientras le contestaba solo para él.

Los cuchicheos empezaron, Sakura y Sasuke regresaron a su conversación normal con Naruto.

La salida de clases les llego muy temprano y mientras Sakura atendía algunos asuntos con el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil (que después de dos meses no terminaba por acoplarse) Sasuke recibía una llamada de Suigetsu.

—¿Qué?—Naruto lo miro fijamente, interrumpieron su pelea sobre ramen y tomate.

—¿Eres novio de Sakura-pelo-de-chicle?— nada más la confirmación, porque era obvio que no era una pregunta, ya estaba al tanto de su relación.

—Supongo que fue Juugo quien te lo dijo—Naruto se horrorizo por la mención del nombre

—¿Sabías que salía con Sakura, verdad?— ¿Por qué tenía que sacar el tema a relucir?

—Sí, pero eso fue hace meses. Por cierto que estoy muy molesto con ustedes por no decírmelo—frunció el seño y encendió el auto, esperando a Sakura.

—Tratamos, cada vez que la mencionaba te cubrías los oídos y tarareabas una canción estúpida— parecía enojado con Sasuke por recriminarle algo que no era su culpa.— solo quería saber eso y si ibas a venir a mi maravillosa fiesta— Sasuke pudo jurar que Suigetsu estaba subiendo y bajando las cejas rápidamente.

—Sí, pero obviamente iré con Sakura—se escucho algo parecido a un quejido.—Ya sé que no te he visto en meses—lo interrumpieron por el teléfono

—Tres— sonada enojado

—Bueno, tres meses. El punto es que quiero verte, pero no puedo ir sin Sakura—se excuso y Naruto tuvo una serie de reacciones en las que Sasuke o se molesto en reparar.

—Karin se va a poner loca cuando la vea, por cierto que me entere de que se cancelo su compromiso por la pequeña rosada. Karin me había dicho hace tiempo que una perrita te había robado, pero si hubiera sabido que era Sakura le hubiera enviado unas rosas por poner tan miserable a Karin—se carcajeo unos segundos— Pero igual será divertido ver la expresión en su rostro cuando los vea ahí. Dile a la rosadita que venga sexy. Meses que no la veo— sonrió contra el teléfono, estaba seguro

—¿La extrañas?—se le escapo

—La verdad, si. Venía a divertirnos un rato, peleando con Kimimaro.—Sasuke jamás conoció a Kimimaro, pero por lo que entendía era muy celoso con Juugo.—Sasuke—hizo unos ruidos de estarse pensando si seguir con lo que diría—¿Estarás bien? Me refiero a que Juugo estará aquí y si vienes con Sakura….ya sabes ¿no será incomodo?—parecía que el albino si se preocupaba por él.

—Hoy no lo encontramos y no pasó mucho—se mordió la lengua al recordar la discusión que tuvieron.

—Lo sé—claro que si, Sasuke ¿de qué otra manera hubiera sabido lo de Sakura?— Es solo que…Juugo no ha olvidado a Sakura y… ya sabes cómo se pone cuando bebe— Recordó la doble personalidad de Juugo cuando el licor entraba a su sistema.

—Estará bien, gracias Suigetsu, te llamó mañana—colgó rápidamente al ver a Sakura acercarse al auto, Naruto bajó la ventana del copiloto

—Hola cariño—Naruto en broma, le guiño un ojo y se relamió los labios dando un vistazo superficial al cuerpo de Sakura, lo vio con asco. Sasuke abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros

—¿Estás jugando, verdad?—Sakura vio incrédula la parte trasera del auto mientras entraba y se acomodaba en el amplio lugar—Soy tu novia, yo debería estar ahí—De solo escuchar aquello, Sasuke sintió un calorcito en el pecho. Naruto le hizo ojitos de amor a Sasuke y después con una sonrisa de fingida condescendencia la miro por sobre el hombro, Sakura se rió de ellos.

—Siempre me he sentado aquí y eso no va a cambiar—Sasuke solo asintió. Sakura bufó. Naruto sonrió triunfal.

Se estacionaron frente a la gran casa Uzumaki.

—Sakura-chan, la vieja Tsunade quiere hablar contigo—sin esperar respuesta salió del auto hasta la puerta principal, esperando ahí por sus amigos.

Suspirando y tomados de la mano llegaron hasta la puerta, junto a Naruto. Después de andar un rato por la casa se encontraron a la rubia en la cocina bebiendo un trago, Naruto salto de inmediato, aun cuando Tsunade no había notado su presencia.

—¡¿No te quedaste en casa para organizar los papeles del hospital?!—el grito que dio, vio relucir su fama de escandaloso.

—¡Naruto!— se vio descubierta, molesta—¿Trajiste a Sakura?—volteo para todos lados tratando de desviar el tema, hasta que la vio junto a Sasuke.

—¡No me cambies el tema vieja! Shizune se la ha pasado llamándome al teléfono preguntando por los papeles, al menos contéstale—lanzo su teléfono a la barra de la cocina, fastidiado

—¡Cierra el pico crio! Salgan de aquí los dos que tengo cosas que discutir con Sakura— vio con mirada asesina al joven Uchiha y a Naruto le lanzo el celular a la cabeza.

Ambos salieron despotricando contra ella. Cuando estuvo segura que los dos se alejaron lo suficiente se giro rápida y curiosa a Sakura.

—¿Estas con el Uchiha?—hasta se cruzo por la mesa para estar cerca de ella y no perderse detalles de su respuesta. Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa—No me gusta, deberías dejarlo— se empezó a morder la uña del pulgar viendo recelosamente el pasillo por el que desaparecieron.

—Es un buen chico—le quito peso a la situación meneando la mano.—¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Tsunade-sama?—Sakura y Tsunade se entendían bien desde la primera vez que Naruto la secuestro a su casa, siendo incluso su asesora de selección de Universidades de medicina.

—Sakura…—cambio drásticamente a la mujer de carácter fuerte pero corazón de pollo—¿sabes que no le queda mucho a tu madre, cierto?—parecía tantear el terreno de conversación. Ella solo asintió hermética—¿Sabes cuánto?— suspirando empezó a pensar un poco en los síntomas y menciones de Gaara sobre el tema.

—¿Un mes a lo mucho?—Tsunade negó con la cabeza, incomoda por decir aquello.

—Sakura, yo no le doy más de una semana—sentencio alargando la mano hasta atrapar la de Sakura. Apoyo moral.

—No puede ser—se rió alegremente pero después de ver la seriedad y lastima en los ojos de Tsunade, la sonrisa se le fue borrando paulatinamente, hasta dejar una cara de poker. —No puede ser—se volvió un susurro estridente en el silencio de la casa.

Sakura se quedo en shock, viendo un punto inexacto en la madera del mostrador—¿Sakura?—al ver que no respondía se levanto y reviso su temperatura y pulso en la muñeca de la mano que sostenía—¿Quieres un poco de agua?—Haruno solo asintió procesando la cantidad de tiempo que le restaba. Sirvió un vaso de agua y le agrego una cucharada de azúcar, se lo tendió y antes de que bebiera le explico—tienes un poco baja la presión, toma el agua y regresa a casa. Habla con tu familia y trata de no agobiarte. Sé que es difícil que te pida eso en este momento, pero si Uchiha es tan buen muchacho cómo dices el cuidara de ti, necesitas que alguien cuide de ti Sakura. —Le palmeo la espalda y cuando Sakura, sin decir nada, termino de beber su vaso se levanto lentamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sasuke tenían una batalla en WoW, Itachi dormía la siesta en un pasillo de la casa en calzoncillos, Sasori bebía sake con Deidara y Mikoto comía a escondidas sushi de Inari.

—¡Sasuke!—escucho el grito de Tsunade, y le hizo perder la partida por la distracción. Poco le importo cuando se dio cuenta que era TSUNADE la que le llamada, además de hacerlo por su nombre. Bajo corriendo las escaleras dejando a Naruto indignado por huir cobardemente de la derrota, esa le gritaba el rubio mientras bajaba apresurado las escalerillas.

Sakura con cara de muerto estaba sentada en el sofá de la estancia, Tsunade estaba tomándole la presión arterial. Corrió a su lado, un poco asustado, Tsunade se volteo a mirarlo y lo riño.

—¡¿Tu también?! Alguien tiene que cuidar de ella, más te vale quitar esa cara—Sasuke sacudió la cabeza cómo si eso fuera a funcionar.

—¿Qué le pasó?—junto a Sakura, le tomo la mano y ella recargo la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Está en shock emocional—Se levanto y fue por una linterna pequeña

—Yo la veo muy tranquila—trato de levantar el rostro de Sakura para que lo mirara pero rehuyó de ello.

—Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa—tuvo que agacharse para revisar sus ojos y la respuesta de estos ante la luz. Las manos de Sakura estaban heladas.—Puede tener desmayos o vértigo, pero estará bien. Trata de que coma algo, y hazla descansar y cuando despierte me llamas y me dices cómo se encuentra—explico rápidamente escribiendo en un papel su número personal

—¿No necesita ir al hospital?—Tsunade negó

—No, pero si necesitara de ti y de su familia por ahora. Si no llora ni dice nada dentro de unas horas, ¡me llamas! Si se duerme en un rato y cuando despierte tampoco pasa nada de eso ¡me llamas!— se alejo un poco y le grito a Naruto que bajara. Le susurro unas cuantas cosas al oído y este asintiendo volvió a subir despidiéndose de Sasuke con una inclinación de cabeza.

—¿Por qué ocurrió esto?—seguía a su lado y Sakura estaba dormitando a su lado, temblado a tiempos. La rubia desde su lugar lo llamo para que se acercara. Cuando estuvieron lejos de Sakura, le explico tranquilamente

—Su madre…—Sasuke asintió, dando a entender que estaba al tanto de su situación— Pesamos que tendría unos meses más, pero la enfermedad se desarrollo bastante más rápido de lo que calculamos, no le queda mucho— iba a continuar pero a Sasuke le venció la tensión

— ¿Cuánto?—Tsunade se mordió la lengua antes de contestar

—Cuatro, cinco días a lo mucho, realmente nos sorprende que siga así. Esperamos la noticia en cualquier momento—se vio bastante culpable por tener que darle esa noticia, pero entonces Sasuke entendió. Ya podía imaginarse a Sakura diciendo que era una egoísta por no ir a ver a su madre, simplemente por el dolor que le causaba no ser reconocida por su propia madre. No tenía dudas sobre ello. — ¿Sabes si su padre o hermano están en casa ahora? Alguien tiene que ver su desarrollo en estos días.—el moreno chasqueo con la lengua, molesto con hombres que vivían con Sakura por no darse ni por enterados.

—Su padre está en china hasta dentro de una semana y su hermano esta ilocalizable —reviso su reloj, aun quedaban unas tres horas hasta que tuvieran que recoger a los gemelos y si hacia las llamadas adecuadas podría hacer que Itachi pateara el culo de Sasori para que los recogiera y los llevara directamente con Gaara. — Yo me quedare con ella. — Tsunade comprendió ese "Es un buen chico" y solo le sonrió discretamente.

Empezó a movilizarse y después de llamar a Itachi y explicarle la situación, teniendo su palabra de hablar con Sasori e ir por los niños y avisándole que sería más que probable que no llegara a casa ese día (que le avisara su madre y padre), regreso a la estancia para encontrarse a Sakura, dormida, tensa y con lagrimas en los ojos. Con la ayuda de Naruto la llevaron hasta el asiento trasero y le pusieron una manta encima. Cuando llego a su edificio tomo sus llaves y entro en el departamento en penumbras.

¿Por qué estos dos malditos meses pasaron tan relativamente tranquilos y un día luego de su maravilloso inicio juntos todo se jode increíblemente con Juugo y su madre?

La recostó en su cama y ella medio despertó, aun medio inconsciente

—Hola—la saludo sonriendo lo mejor que podía.

—Hola—le devolvió la sonrisa

—¿Cómo estás?—ella lloro silenciosamente con la cara deformándosele en tristeza

—No muy bien—se seco las lagrimas con rabia ¿Por qué tenía esto que suceder? No era cómo si no hubiera sabido antes que en algún momento debía ocurrir, pero la mención del tiempo que le quedaba, solo termino por abrirle los ojos. Lo inminente está más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—¿Tienes hambre?— después de declinar se sentó, recostándose sobre las almohadas.—¿Quieres dormir?— asintió y siguió llorando en silencio, escuchándose repentinamente uno que otro sollozo y jadeo.

—¿Me ayudas?—pregunto con la voz extraña, con la nariz tapada—La ropa me molesta—levanto los brazos esperando que le quitara la ropa.

—¿Qué te vas a poner?—un poco abochornado por tener que desvestirla.

—Nada, solo quiero recostarme— sorbió el moco y Sasuke por fin tomo la prenda y le quito la camiseta dejándola en ropa interior. Ella misma desabotono la falda y la lanzo al mismo lugar que lo hizo Sasuke. Bajo las mantas se acomodo y Sasuke aun de pie a lado de la cama la veía hacerse un ovillo y llorar. —¿Sasuke?—pregunto alzando un poco la vista—¿No te vas a recostar conmigo?—Sasuke trago duro y se recostó con ella sobre las cobijas.—Ven Sasuke—aparto el cubrecamas para que se acurrucara con ella. Nervioso le obedeció y se adentro al calor de la cama, Sakura de inmediato lo abrazo —perdón por todo esto—Sasuke gruño

—Debería ser gracias y no perdón— Sakura abrazo aun más fuerte su pecho y se recostó sobre él, enterrando su rostro en el espacio ente su brazo y sus costillas. Las lágrimas le mojaron la camisa—¿Quieres hablar de esto?—ella negó con la cabeza, moviéndola vehemente. Entendió que no quisiera hablar de su madre, pero verla tan destrozada lo ponía mal a él también. Con la mano trato de hacerla levantar la cara, sin mucho éxito, termino por escurrirse en su abrazo hasta terminar con los pies asomándose por afuera de las mantas y cara a cara con la chiquilla tonta. Mantenía la cara contra el colchón, no queriendo encontrarse con la oscura mirada. —Si no quieres hablar de eso ¿puedo besarte?— posiciono la palma contra su mejilla, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas que parecían no tener fin.

Levanto un poco el rostro, adelantando los labios, esperando un beso. Sasuke no la hizo esperar y se acerco. Rozando apenas sus labios—Te quiero— su aliento masculino y con olor a yerbabuena le lleno los pulmones. Se abrazo a su cuello juntando fuertemente sus bocas, en un beso brusco, un choque de labios y nada más. —Yo más—dijo cuando por fin se separaron.

Se abrazaron fuerte y con el calor que resguardaban juntos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Despertó al sentir unos dedos pequeños y suaves rozarle el elástico del calzoncillo. Identifico de inmediato entre sus piernas, una erección.

— ¿Sakura?—esta levanto la mirada, con la cabeza peligrosa sobre su entrepierna, aun cubierta por sus bóxers, no tenía ni pantalones ni camisa. ¿En qué momento se los quito? Al igual que cuando se durmió ella estaba en ropa interior y tenía una cara de que estuvo llorando mientras él estaba dormido. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— acariciando con los dedos las erección que tenia por la abertura de la ropa, le miro intensamente mientras se relamía los labios, tenía la mirada perdida.

—Necesito sentirte—hablo con la voz entrecortada, cómo de llanto. La cabeza de le asomó por sobre el borde de la prenda y Sakura sonrió un poco cuando sus labios se acercaron a la punta de su perdición.

¿Ahora?¿Justo ahora?¿Por qué?¿Sakura también quería o solo era una búsqueda de contacto carnal que llenara ese hoyo de dolor que tenía en el pecho?¿Él podría detenerse si no lo hacía ahora?

Maldita sea el diablo y sus pruebas de tentación.

**How I fell in love**

—¡Cuidado, Sasuke!—se escucho el sonido de la taza reventarse contra el suelo

—¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento—ambos rápidamente levantaron los vidrios y tirarlos a la basura, Sakura tenía una cara un tanto triste. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Es que era mi taza favorita—suspiro entristecida y termino por encogerse de hombros, tomándolo por el lado bueno.—Ya habrá otras—

—¿Por qué es tan especial?— empezaron a servir el té, Sakura eligió otro recipiente para su bebida.

—En unas vacaciones, hace unos años, papá, mi hermano y yo fuimos a Europa de vacaciones, encontramos una subasta y esta era la última taza de una vajilla de porcelana, es bonita, delicada. No lo sé, simplemente la ame en cuanto la vi y la compre— recordó cuando la vio, con sus detalles azules, verdes, rosas y blancos sobre un fondo azul rey. Era tan perfecta.

.

.

.

Dos días después.

.

.

—Sakura llego un paquete para ti—era un bulto cubico

—¿De quién es?—lo tomo entre manos y lo abrió

—No lo sé, solo hay una carta, pero no hay remitente.—Escucho el jadeo de su hermana y se asusto pensando que podría ser peligroso o algo grotesco, pero se la encontró sonriendo.

—¡Dame la carta, borde!—se la arrebato y la leyó.

"Ni de porcelana, ni la ultima, pero si la mejor"—Tu admirador secreto

Una horrible taza hecha a mano de cerámica, totalmente blanca, excepto con un adorno en el aza donde había una Sakura pequeña y bonita.

Sonrió.

Si claro, admirador secreto.

—Hola nueva taza favorita—le hablo a la cerámica mientras su hermano la contemplaba preocupado

.

* * *

**Bossa Nova fue mi maravillosa inspiracion**

**más que nada para la viñeta final**

**trate de poner cuidado con la narracion y la ortografía**

**Dejenme su opinion, quejas y sugerencias en los comentarios**

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	17. El toro de falaris

**Corta de inspiración (creo)**

**Me tarde porque estoy de vacaciones y el calor me mata, mi familia me arrastro hasta aqui.**

**Ando un poco floja y con poblemas intestinales por el calor (peditos /)**

**Equis, soy una tonta por decir eso.**

**Capitulo un tanto extraño, nuevos problemas, reencuentros blablabla. **

**Espero les guste :D**

** Humpty Dumpty Dhu: Gracias, no habia pensado en lo de Tobi hasta que lo mencionaste. Sasuke va a empezar a tener más de eso por continuar con Sakurita ;) (confianza y amor propio)**

**Sakuita 01: Todo bien con el sueño, me ha pasado. Se arreglan esos problemillas que mencionaste en este capitulo.**

**Dianayf****: El inicio de la fiesta, muhahahaha.**

**lovetamaki1: Sonrojate, te mereces mis halagos. Adoro a Suigetsu y a Naruto, quiero unos amigos asi de bizarre.**

**Bella-swan11: Igual que la mayoria de los adolescentes lo van a hacer porque andan con las hormonas hasta el cuello, pero como pocos que conozco el cariño no va a faltar en ese encuentro. **

**Lady Vampire: Hola jaja :3**

**Niettono:Tampoco me gusta repetir, pero era el momento del inicio de su verdadera relación, me sentia en la necesidad de ponerlo. Juugo es amor (yo lo amo) no va a pasar algo ta(aaaaa)n malo (¿o sí? muhahahaha). Va a tener una participacion especial el proximo capitulo ;). Nunca he tenido la perdida de una persona asi de importante para mi, entonces me puse a investigar un buen, en serio. Me hiciste dar un brinco cuando leí lo de tu abuelo,lo siento :( **

**Te extraño Lian Kirihito-sama**

**Con tendencia a padecer de gases, Nanami Hara D':**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sintió los labios humedecidos por la saliva, chocar suavemente contra la cabeza de su miembro. Se escandalizo y trato de levantarse en sus codos

—¡ey! Sakura, detente ¿Qué ocurre?—aparto el cabello que le caía sobre la frente para poder verla.

—Solo quiero estar junto a ti—sin pensárselo mucho, metió la mano por la abertura de su ropa y saco la erección de Sasuke. Se removió incomodo, pero sintiendo satisfacción cuando empezó a recorrer con la mano su longitud, torturándolo por la lentitud con la que lo hacía. Sin poder evitarlo sus caderas subieron y bajaron tratando de aumentar el ritmo. Se sentía sucio y estúpido pero sus instintos básicos lo estaban traicionando de la manera mal vil.

—Sakura—llamo su atención y la chica apartó su propio cabello, arrastrándolo detrás de su oreja, y sonriendo con los ojos rojos del llanto, le dio un lengüetazo que lo hizo golpear la espalda contra el colchón. —¡Sakura no!—salió más como un gemido que una réplica. Levanto la cabeza para verla y tratar de detener lo que sea que tuviera en mente. Justo cuando se torció el cuello para poder mirarla, la muy traviesa termino por atraparlo entre sus labios para subir y bajar dejando un rastro de saliva. Sasuke rápidamente se sentó y la escucho sollozar, sintió un peso extraño en el cuerpo y un susurro en el oído.

.

.

— ¡¿Sasuke?!—una última sacudida en el hombro lo hizo por fin despertar. Había estado jadeando y frunciendo el ceño, se retorcía y sudaba a mares. Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada, vio a Sakura, si bien estaba en ropa interior él estaba vestido como cuando se echo a dormir. — ¿Estás bien?¿Qué te pasó?—debería ser él quien le preguntara eso, tenía los ojos a reventar de rojos y todavía tenía lagrimas frescas en las mejillas, temblaba y las manos las tenia congeladas.

—Tuve una ¿pesadilla caliente?—no lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura le escuchara, pero supo que tenía que darle una respuesta se veía preocupada. —Tuve una pesadilla, no es nada—Sakura no contesto nada, y se hizo un ovillo contra Sasuke— ¿has dormido al menos?—suspiro y levanto la cara hacia el moreno, levantando los labios de manera ridícula. El Uchiha no se hizo del rogar y le dio un pico.

—Un poco, pero he tenido pesadillas así que preferí mantenerme despierta—se veía más tranquila, más triste, pero más saludable. Sasuke acaricio la mejilla de Sakura con el pulgar apartando las lagrimas, húmedas.

— ¿Has estado llorando?—claro que era una pregunta estúpida pero simplemente salió—debiste despertarme— ella se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Triste, pero voy a vivir, gracias—hizo una mueca y palpo el pecho de Sasuke. Estaba empapado en sudor. —¿Qué clase de pesadilla tuviste? Estabas muy agitado—Sasuke se sonrojo y removió incomodo, movió un poco las piernas y evidentemente tenía una erección entre las piernas. Aparto la cara de la mirada de Sakura.

— ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?—Sakura asintió lentamente, cómo dudándolo. No le iba a decir que no quería quedarse sola, él quería tomar una ducha, y pedirle que se quedara con ella seria egoísta, preguntarle por tomar un baño juntos sería… nada conveniente.

Al levantarse trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo su pequeño problema y sin girar la cabeza corrió al baño para poder eliminar el pegajoso sudor (léase una erección de muerte y una conciencia nublada).

Mientras Sasuke se bañaba, Sakura estuvo en silencio pensando seriamente qué era lo que iba a ocurrir. Está bien que habían pasado años desde la última vez que vio a su madre, pero siempre supo que estaba ahí, para cuando decidiera perdonarla y ahora todo iba a terminar en 5 días. Los dejo cuando eran pequeños, pero fue por Kankuro y Temari, en realidad fueron ellos los que no quería volver a verla, pero era su madre, y no era una mala. Los cuido, los amo cuanto pudo y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Dentro de sus cavilaciones empezó a recordar los buenos momentos que tuvieron juntas y termino por regresar a ser esa Sakura fuerte, decidió que podía seguir llorando todo ese tiempo, ó hacer algo productivo y pasar un poco de tiempo con su madre antes del suceso. Haría todo lo posible por hacer que Sasori la visitara, sabía que quería, pero era muy inseguro y rencoroso. Se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y respiro profundamente. Necesitaba hablar con Sasori y su padre, con Gaara y Masahiko. Era momento de perdonar y dar un paso adelante. Su madre podría no recordarla ni reconocerla, pero Sakura lo hacía y no la iba a abandonar, no de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke no se decidía que darse una pequeña ayudadita o dejar que *****"le alma se le apachurrara"

Termino y su ropa sucia, no pensaba ponérsela, con una bata rosa salió del baño y entro a la habitación de Sakura con la ropa en la mano. Estaba acostada boca arriba mirando el techo.

—¿Sakura?—esta le dio una mirada tranquilizadora.—…mi ropa, está sucia, este…— se paso la mano por el cabello repetidas veces, arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

—En el segundo cajón hay ropa de mi hermano que ya no le gusta—señalo una cajonera y se acomodo en la cama, dispuesta a dormir placida y largamente.

Sasuke tiro del cajón con fuerza pero crujió de una manera extraña y no podía sacarlo, con otros jalones la madera hizo un ruido estruendoso que hizo que Sakura se levantara. Su ropa interior a juego de los pica piedras se le veía escultural.

—Lo siento, es muy viejo y no solemos ocuparlo, tiene un truco—jalo y obtuvo en mismo resultado que Sasuke.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte— se posiciono detrás de Sakura y entre los dos tiraron fuerte del cajón, que se libero repentinamente haciéndolos caer, Sakura sobre Sasuke con una lluvia de prendas. La bata de Sasuke se abrió y Sakura torpemente cayó enterrándole los codos en las costillas. Sasuke soltó un alarido de dolor y Sakura en su desesperación se disculpo frenética mientras besaba todo su rostro.

—Sakura ¿Qué fue e…—su hermano se quedo en la puerta viendo la escena horrorizado—…so?— se tambaleo unos pasos y suspiro enojado— ¿Ni siquiera le pueden poner seguro a la puerta? Sean más silenciosos. — Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero cómo que se lo pensó mejor y caminado rápidamente señalo a Sakura —Levanta de ahí Sakura Haruno y ven inmediatamente—hablo entre dientes, furioso. Camino a grandes pasos hasta la estancia.

—Shit—susurraron los dos adolescentes. ¿Qué tenía el destino contra ellos? ¡Esta vez ni siquiera estaban haciendo nada!

Sasuke tomo lo primero que se encontró por el suelo y se lo puso, saliendo detrás de Sakura para enfrentar a su hermano.

Estaban los tres sentados en silencio, con la mirada Sasori les dejo más que prohibido que se sentaran juntos.

— ¿Qué demonios?—el pelirrojo rompió el silencio. Ambos se miraron extrañados—¿Qué demonios? En serio. Estoy bebiendo con Deirada y llega a Itachi a echarme la bronca, ni me explica nada ni me trata con cariño. Va y me jode de pies a cabeza con un maldito palo que sabrá dios de donde lo saco. Me hace llevar a los niños con Gaara, cuando se suponía que eras tú la que los cuidaba en la tarde. Sin decirme nada, me deja aquí y se lleva mi carro. Llego y veo que en lugar de cumplir con tus responsabilidades estas ¿revolcándote con tu noviecito?—Sakura empezó a llorar en silencio y ambos los notaron. Sasori suspiro exasperado y empezó a removerse, culpable. Sasuke sin impórtale mucho lo que Sasori hiciera se levanto y sentó a Sakura en su regazo, abrazando su pequeña cintura y dejándola aspirar en su cuello.

—Y además está usando mi ropa—murmullo molesto.—Sakura lo siento ¿si?—se acerco un poco, al filo del sofá, sostuvo la mano de su hermanita—Es que estaba preocupado, pensé que algo te había pasado para que no hicieras lo de siempre y ni tu contestas mis llamadas e Itachi no me explico nada—Sakura asintió contra el cuello de Sasuke. Las miradas de los chicos se encontraron, Sasuke tenía una mirada de asesino. Lo veía con desdén y molestia, lo miro de pies a cabeza. "Bebiendo con Deidara" cuando Sakura estaba muriéndose en casa de Naruto.

—Necesita descansar—se paró con la Haruno en brazos y antes de dar un paso ya tenía a Sasori respirándole en la nuca.

—Deja a mi hermana—se giro y lo miro fríamente.

—Ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de estar con ella cuando más te necesitaba, no tienes derecho a decirme nada—Sasori puso una cara increíble, molesta y antes de gritar algún improperio Sakura intervino.

—Sasori, por favor—rogo entre lágrimas. Al final, asintió molesto y preocupado, Sasuke llevo a Sakura hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama.

—Necesito hablar con tu hermano— antes de erguirse, lo tomo por la camiseta—¿Regresaras conmigo, verdad?—enternecido beso sus labios y camino unos pasos— O le diré a tu madre lo de sushi Inari—Sasuke solo se rió y salió lentamente de la habitación.

—Vas a explicarme o tendré que sacártelo a golpes—lo abordo en cuanto piso la sala.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes—se acomodo en un sofá, con una pose altanera.—Sakura no te lo perdonaría—sonrió triunfal.—y puedo decírtelo si me lo pides de la manera adecuada—sonrió divertido por la furia contenida en el rostro del Haruno.

—No me hagas perder la paciencia Uchiha—se froto la cara con las manos dispuesto a matarlo si le daba otra negativa

—Hablamos con Tsunade, la directora del hospital en donde se encuentra tu madre—Le dio una señal para que se apresurara, que le dijera algo que no sabía— al parecer le queda menos de lo que esperaban. Sakura se puso muy mal y simplemente no podíamos encárganos de los gemelos, le pedimos a Itachi que se encargara del resto.—se aplasto contra los mullido y cerró los ojos, cansado. Entreabrió un ojo al no tener respuesta de Sasori.

Estaba con la mandíbula apretada, con una expresión pétrea y tenía la mirada en un interesantísimo punto blanco en la alfombra.

—¿Cuánto?—meneo los hombros tratando se restarles tensión.

—Una semana— se froto la frente con la mano, nervioso. ¿Qué clase de reacción tendría el chico?—Lo mejor será que llames a tu padre. Supongo que querrás hablar con Sakura mañana por la mañana—Sasori solo asintió, con las manos cubriéndole el rostro. Sin querer saber qué es lo que pasaría con Sasori regreso casi corriendo junto a Sakura.

Sakura estaba en un pesado sueño y ni siquiera cuando el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a repiquetear hizo señal de moverse.

"Romeo, donde estas que no te veo" Era Suigetus

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado"

"Entre las piernas de cierta pelirrosa ¿no?" le puso un emoticón de guiño que a Sasuke le dio repulsión. Idiota.

"Aunque te sorprenda no lo hemos hecho, y sí, estoy con ella. ¿Qué quieres?" Suigetsu era uno de sus mejores amigos, en algún momento tendría que decirle de su poca (nula) actividad sexual. Naruto estaría partiéndose de risa, seguramente Suigetsu no estaba lejos de la misma reacción.

"La fiesta se atraso, mis padres me castigaron y van a irse a un viaje dentro de tres semanas, tendremos la casa para nosotros por seis días" ¿Seis días?¿Quien podría estar seis días de fiesta? Suigetsu, claro." Hablando en serio, ¿no lo has hecho? Te estas tardando" frunció el ceño

"¿De qué hablas, prostituto? Vamos despacio"

"Já, demasiado. En otras circunstancias ya tendrías el paquete completo" ¿Otras circunstancias?

No devolvió el mensaje y después de apagar su teléfono se echo junto a Sakura. Observándola dormir sin él poder pegar ojo.

¿Otras circunstancias?

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la última vez que pudo pasar tiempo con Sakura. Su padre había regresado 15 horas después de la llamada de Sasori informándole que Sakura había tenido una crisis nerviosa. Habían estado hablado, Sasori y Sakura visitaban a su madre antes de recoger a los gemelos. Están todo el tiempo ocupados y desgraciadamente el tiempo que estaban juntos se veía reducido al tiempo en la escuela.

Estaban en clase de química con Orochimaru. Escucho el tono de mensaje del teléfono de Sakura y un sonido extraño, como si un grito se le hubiera atorado en la garganta. Empezó a guardar sus cosas y se recostó contra su banca, esperando.

Pasaron 10 minutos y la secretaria del director llamó a la puerta.

—Disculpe la intromisión, pero Haruno Sakura-san tiene que retirarse—el pálido profesor se conformo con mirar despectivamente a la secretaria y después con un movimiento brusco y poco educado con la cabeza le señalo que se retirara. Sakura con sus cosas listas, al pasar junto al morenos le dio un ligero apretón a la mano que tenia sobre el pupitre.

La llevaron a la entrada de la escuela y ahí estaba el auto de su hermano, y padre el que manejaba.

—Hola papá—su hermano se mantenía ausente de la situación. Igualmente su padre solo contesto a su saludo con una mirada por el espejo retrovisor. Ella lo sabía, ya había pasado. Todos lo sabían, Sasuke, Naruto, su padre y su hermano. Seguramente Gaara y Masahiko fueron los primeros en enterarse.

Su madre había muerto.

Continuaron el viaje en silencio y cada quien por su parte. Nadie lloro, no se miro, ni dijo nada.

Cuando ingresaron al hospital lentamente se acercaron a la recepcionista del lugar preguntando por Karura. Después de una mirada de tristeza de la chica, que los tres entendieron perfectamente, les indico el camino hasta la habitación. A pesar de haberla visitado varias veces nunca se habían tomado la molestia de aprenderse el camino a conciencia.

Fue su padre el primero en entrar cuando estaban delante de la puerta.

Yace en la cama, el cuerpo inerte de su madre. Masahiko y Hiruko jamás se habían visto, pero se reconocieron de inmediato. Gaara estaba sentado en un banco junto a la cama con una mano en el rostro.

Ahí estuvieron llorando en silencio por un rato hasta que se llevaron a su madre, preparándola para el funeral que tenían que disponer rápidamente.

.

.

.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Cariño? —Mikoto la movió un poco para despertara. —La abuela de Sasuke está preguntando por ti—Sakura entreabrió los ojos cansada y acalorada por el verano. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de su mamá y se la había vivido en la casa de Sasuke, incluso había tenido algunos encuentros con Tamaki, quien por cierto amaba a la chica. Su historia trágica, su fuerza por cuidar de todos en su familia, su inteligencia y tener la cabeza fría para tomar decisiones.

Sakura solo asintió y se levanto de la madera del pasillo en el cual estaba durmiendo. Volteo a ambos lados

—¿Y Sasuke?— ayudándola a levantarse y estirando la falda que llevaba para quitarle lo arrugado por estar recostada sin más ceremonias, Mikoto le indico con la cabeza que estaba con la abuela.

Recorrió algunos pasillos y termino por entrar a una pequeña sala de té en donde Sasuke estaba echado boca arriba y su abuela le picaba con el dedo el obligo descubierto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada, lentamente y sin muchas se reacomodaron y se sentaron medio descantes. Sakura se acomodo a su lado.

—Sakura, la verdad es que con este calor no me dan ganas de molestarte, pero tengo algo que preguntarte y venir hasta la casa de mi hijo me fatiga y que vayas me parece una tontería si es un camino tan largo.— Sakura asintió y sintió los dedos de Sasuke deslizarse sobre el dorso de su mano bajo la mesa, solo pudo sonreír por eso.— Ha sido un verdadero placer financiar tus estudios, eres un persona maravillosa y muy inteligente, no falta mucho para que empieces los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad y desgraciadamente no me he enterado…¿En donde planear desarrollar dicha tarea?— Sakura se tensó. Es cierto. Todas las academias a las que quería asistir eran en el extranjero y la carrera de cirujana no era precisamente corta.—Te digo esto porque veo que ustedes van en serio y …—dejo la frase inconclusa. Sakura entendía perfectamente a qué se refería.—¿Boda?—ninguno de los adolescente escucho aquello.

En un principio acepto ser la novia falsa de Sasuke para tener el dinero para la colegiatura, al paso que iba podrían terminar por ofrecerle algunas becas.

—Yo—se giro a mirar preocupada a Sasuke, que evitaba su mirada. — Las universidades que he escogido son todas en el extranjero y estoy esperando obtener una beca de alguna de estas—Sasuke trato de apartar su mano pero Sakura apretó su agarre. Sabía que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de eso, en un principio esa fue la única razón por la que acepto siquiera acercarse al Uchiha.—Pero estoy pensando terminar una carrera aquí en Tokyo —Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba aliviado, pero por alguna razón se sentía como una basura.

.

.

.

El tema no volvió a mencionarse, ninguno de los dos. Ni la reciente muerte de su madre, que bien, Sakura tenía llantos silenciosos repentinos en los que se quedaba viendo a la nada y después de unos segundos regresaba en sí. Y de lo que menos quería hablar Sasuke era de la universidad y Sakura no iba a ser la que sacara el incomodo tema.

Hoy por fin era la dichosa fiesta de Suigetsu, realmente no tenían muchas ganas de ir, pero necesitaban despejarse un poco de todo eso.

—¿Celular?.

—Si

—¿Cartera?

—si

—¿Llaves?

—sip

—¿Acido sulfúrico?

—¿Qué?—se detuvo en el escalón que estaba bajando para el estacionamiento, para mirar divertida y confundida a su novio.

—Ya sabes, por si se le ocurre alguna idiotez y el alcohol no le detiene las ideas. Las suelta y es mejor ir derritiendo esa lengua corrosiva antes de que diga algo estúpido—se encogió de hombros y la tomo de la mano para seguir bajando.

—Todo lo que dice Suigetsu es estúpido. No traigo acido, pero si quieres ahorita me regreso por mi toro de falaris—se rió solita de su chiste y al ver que Sasuke no se reía se giro molesta.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Sakura?—rodo los ojos y se acerco al auto de Sasuke

—Era un chiste, ya sabes, con el toro de falaris—se monto al auto y luego del moreno hacer lo mismo, la vio totalmente confundido— ¡Sasuke! ¡El toro de falaris!—tal vez el hablarle más alto, le haría recordar—emprendieron el viaje a la fiesta—Es un instrumento de tortura muy famoso. ¿No pusiste atención a tus clases de historia?

—¿Qué clase de cosas recuerdas? Solo me aprendí lo necesario, ya sabes, edo, meiji, showa, guerra mundial uno y dos. Cosas importantes—se encogió de hombros. La chica, exacerbada prefirió dejar el tema

—Recuerda que no puedes beber mucho, tenemos que regresar a casa.—la casa de Sakura era convenientemente cerca de la Suigetsu, eran tan solo 15 minutos de viaje en auto, por lo que Sasuke se iba a quedar a dormir ahí. El sillón de Sakura se había transformado en su segunda cama, (aunque le encantaría que fuera el mismísimo lecho de Sakura su lugar de descanso numero uno).

—Seguro, además siempre puedes manejar tu, ya tienes tu permiso ¿no?—la miro de reojo.

—Pero no me gusta, además hoy quiero morir— como cada último día del mes, Sakura encendió un cigarrillo.

—Pensé que lo habías dejado—lo que menos quería era que fuera ahora la salud de Sakura la que se estropeara

—Estoy en proceso. Cuando recién empezamos era una mensual, más o menos. Ahora fumo ocasionalmente, me propuse solo fumar el último día del mes en curso— dio una calada fuerte y Sasuke al detenerse en un semáforo se giro a reñirla, pero no le dio tiempo cuando sintió los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos. Espero un beso y entreabrió los labios, de inmediato saboreando tabaco de caramelo que Sakura empujo dentro de su boca. Se alejo de él, expectante. Aguanto el humo un momento y luego lo soltó lentamente.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunto divertida, cuando Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra, aun después de pasar por el molesto semáforo.

—Que mejor te compro unos caramelos, deja de fumar esa porquería—enojado dio vuelta en una curva, descubriendo rápidamente la residencia de su amigo, siendo rodeada de autos, y con un ruido infernal proveniente del interior.

—¿Por qué?—hizo un puchero y se apresuro a la entrada.

—Sakura no quiero que tengas problemas, ya sabes, te puede pasar cualquier cosa dentro de unos años si sigues fumando—se masajeo el cuello y se frunció de hombros.

La pelirrosa de detuvo frente a la puerta abierta.

—Owww, ternurita. Te preocupas por mí—sonrió burlona y cuando el moreno termino por llegar a su lado, se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso. El Uchiha solo pudo reírse un poco contra sus labios y sus hormonas reaccionaron rápidamente al contacto de Sakura. Últimamente no podía dejar de tener sueños poco propicios con su novia, no habían tenido tiempo para hacer "esas" cosas por las preparaciones para los exámenes que les estaban dando los profesores.

Reacciono de sus pensamientos cuando sintió las pequeñas manos de Sakura jalarlo de la camisa, haciendo colisionar su pecho contra los suaves de ella. Sonrió una vez más y la tomo de la cintura, elevando su postura para besarla vorazmente. Sakura podría sentir esa necesidad y lujuria en los besos de Sasuke, le respondió con lo mismo hasta donde le fue posible. Dando pasos pequeños chocó el abultado trasero y parte de su espalda contra una de las columnas de la entrada, entre la oscuridad de la noche, encerrándola para que no huyera, jugándole una broma o alguna de esas tonterías que se le ocurrían de repente a la pequeña torturadora. Empezaron a reír traviesamente cuando Sakura deslizo las manos por las costillas de Sasuke hasta sujetar con firmeza sus glúteos. Sonriendo contra los besos termino de ser graciosos para pasar a algo fogoso y necesario para sus cuerpos. Sus lenguas se encontraban y frotaban una contra otra.

El Uchiha siguió el contorno de la figura de Sakura hasta llegar al final de su falda, levantadora lentamente para encontrarse con la tersa piel de su pierna. Recorrió el muslo con los dedos, suavemente hasta llegar a su cadera y delinear el encaje de su ropa interior, haciéndola gemir entre besos. Con más confianza, firmeza envolvió las manos en torno a sus nalgas, apretándolas y jalándola contra él para tratar de hacerla sentir lo que provocaba en su cuerpo. Sakura levanto una pierna, envolviéndola torpemente alrededor de él, dándole un acceso entre sus piernas que le resultó tortuoso.

Una mano la desplazo desde su trasero, por su cadera, hasta su vientre, terminando por bajar entre sus piernas y con un movimiento ansioso y rápido, coló su mano entre la tela de su falda y sobre las braguillas deslizó los dedos sobre lo mojado de la ropa interior, entre sus piernas.

Un carraspeo los hizo girar la mirada —Hola—Juugo sonreía con los ojos cerrados en una expresión un tanto macabra para la situación.

Si no era Mikoto, era Itachi. Si no era Itachi, era Sasori. Si no era Sasori, era Juugo.

¿¡QUE MIERDA!?

¡Dios santo! ¡Ten clemencia por ellos!

Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse entre cuantos diablillos estuvo deambulando sin darse cuenta de ello.

.

.

.

**How I feel in love**

— ¿Qué mierda es esto, Naruto?— estaba leyendo un manga que Sasuke le había prestado el día anterior, hasta que Naruto llego con dos carteles idénticos. De un lado tenían un tache rojo y del otro un circulo verde.

—Tamaki-chan es un vieja loca como cabra y es mejor que sepas todo sobre Sasuke para que cuando les haga un cuestionario digno de inmigración, lo pases—Sasuke quien se había mantenido dormitando sobre su pupitre, levantó la mirada.

— ¿Y por qué tienes dos carteles?—se estiro y el bostezo que lanzó hizo sonar rara su pregunta.

—Para ti— cuando Sasuke iba a reclamar el grito de Naruto lo interrumpió—¡OSU! Empecemos. ¿Color favorito?—Naruto estaba muy dinámico, esperando lo mismo de ambos, que estaban más que desinteresados en el asunto. Ellos se conocían, pfff, no necesitaban un juego tonto como ese para saberlo.

—El de Sasuke es el negro y azul— El rosa me parece—hablaron al mismo tiempo. Sasuke desganado y Sakura indiferente hasta que escucho su respuesta

— ¡¿Rosa?!—hablaron esta vez Naruto y Sakura

— ¿Si, no?— comprendió su error y termino por despertar, molesto por no saber aquello cuando era obvio que Sakura si sabía de eso.

— ¡No!—continuaron con la sesión de preguntas, que termino siendo un concurso que finalmente Sakura ganó por mucho.

.

..

.

.

—Ya tienes un castigo más Uchiha—sonrió malévolamente al salir de clases para recordarle aquello.

—¿Qué? No voy a ser la reina de la noche, ni lo pienses—molesto siguió su camino hasta el auto, esperando a Sakura para pasar por sus hermanos.

—Supéralo, tendrás que hacerlo, pero este castigo será diferente, solo tienes que venir muy valiente el día de mañana —se rió por su propia broma y deleite personal.

…continuara.

.

* * *

***Lo siento pero se me ocurrió poner una de las frases del novio de mi hermana, me divierte mucho.**

** MGMT babys ;D**

**Pobre Sasuke, no sabe que Naruto sabe que es más puro que… que… ¡Una gaviota! (¿Qué?)**

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	18. El chicle derrota a la zanahoria

**Ya tenia este capitulo como a la mitad**

**y como me voy a ir a otro lugar (otra vez)**

**pues a lo mejor me tardo en actualizar y se los pongo mejor ahorita**

**La nomada Nanami Hara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—Hola Juugo, ¿Qué tal?—Sakura evitaba su mirada a toda costa, no parecía estar avergonzada ni nerviosa, solo incomoda.

—Vi algo rosa moverse entre las sombras y veo que si eras tú—los recorrió con la mirada, verificando que estuvieran en condiciones y con algunas "partes" al descubierto. —Suigetsu te está buscando Sakura.—la aludida solo asintió y dio un tirón del brazo de Sasuke pero Juugo interrumpió su huida en conjunto poniendo su enorme palma en el pecho del novio— Disculpa Sakura, no sabía que Sasuke vendría y en realidad quiero hablar con él—le sonrió amablemente, Sakura rápidamente desvió la mirada para preguntarle con un gesto si realmente quería eso, el moreno solo asintió. Entro rápido a la casa, saludando a algunas personas y buscando a Suigetsu. No se sentía bien por abandonar a Sasuke así, pero era tremenda la incomodidad que sentía con Juugo después de la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke por su causa.

—Juugo, meses que no te veo—con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros tensos se acomodo contra la pared, con un aire despreocupado que en realidad no sentía.

—Tranquilo, ¿Por qué tan tenso?—Juugo se rió sutilmente y se sentó en el concreto frente a Sasuke. Encendió un cigarrillo, los mismos que Sakura.

—¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?—se acuchilló frente a él, sosteniendo su mirada. Juugo sonrió divertido por la hostilidad de Sasuke

—¿De qué piensas que quiero hablar?—se encogió de hombros, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo y bebió un trago. Sasuke observo la botella con preocupación, pero no dijo nada.

—De Sakura—sentencio regresando a sus ojos, descifrándolos. Juugo se rió abiertamente y hasta se echo para atrás levantando la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! Sasuke, además de ser el ex novio de Sakura también he sido tu amigo por años— siguió fumando tranquilamente, pero bastante serio—aunque es cierto, quiero hablar sobre Sakura. —El Uchiha ya veía venir eso.

—Podemos ser amigos desde hace tiempo, pero el hecho de que me ocultaras lo de Sakura desmerita bastante esos años— su mirada era una daga fría y pesada.

—Seguramente Suigetsu ya te pateo el culo por decir eso. Tú fuiste el único culpable de no enterrarte, no querías saberlo— bufo molesto. El alcohol estaba empezando a hacer mella en Juugo.

—Si, eso ya me quedo claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?—mejor si terminaban todo rápido, antes de que su amigo terminara por ponerse borracho.

—Sakura. Quiero saber…¿Vas en serio con ella?—Sasuke se descoloco por su pregunta y pestañeo varias veces, pensando que iba a decirle que se la quitaría fuera como fuera.

—¿De qué hablas?—incrédulo pregunto, pero cuando vio fruncir el ceño, prefirió ir directo al grano— Juugo no sé qué te hace pensar que no voy en serio con Sakura. Ella conoce a mi familia, la presente como mi novia, yo conozco a su familia e igualmente ellos ya saben de nuestra relación. Sinceramente no quiero que esto termine, podrá tener unos toques de personalidad bastante burlones y macabros, pero la amo y no quiero que eso cambie. Justo ahora podría pedirle matrimonio sin ningún problema—con una mano palmeo el hombro de su amigo.

—Me alegra escuchar eso—se relajo y sonrió sinceramente— Yo, realmente no quería terminar con ella. Pero después de ver que Sakura no mejoraba, que no empeoraba, que no cambiaba nada por estar conmigo, me rendí. Era como un cero a la izquierda, sé que ella me quería, y yo la quiero muchísimo—parecía ser que al contrario de sus sospechas, esta vez el licor le estaba dando un sentimentalismo y nostalgia sin precedentes— pero después de verla contigo, como se preocupaba por lo que tú pensabas, por como la veías. Solamente quería saber si ibas en serio, realmente te hubiera matado si no era así—y Sasuke estaba muy seguro de eso.

—Lo sé, gracias por preocuparte por ella. Espero que puedan ser amigos, Sakura te aprecia bastante— le quemaba la lengua decir aquello, pero estaba seguro que era lo que Sakura deseaba.

—Gracias, será mejor que entremos— se levantaron y entraron, de inmediato escucharon alboroto en la estancia y caminaron apresuradamente a enterarse que pasaba.

—Nada más te quería ver sola para sacarte los ojos, arrastrada—Karin le había saltado al cuello en cuanto la vio hablando con Suigetsu. Le estaba jalando el cabello y le estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared. Sakura rápidamente tomo su muñeca y se la llevo a la boca, para morderla. Sasuke asomo la cabeza (a Juugo no le hizo falta) y horrorizado trato de pasar entre los cotilla para poder ayudar a su novia.

— ¡Cielos, Sakura! ¡Qué salvaje! Esto debería ser sensual, pero eres una verdadera bestia—Suigetsu que no perdió el tiempo lo grababa todo con su teléfono, y las personas, ebrias y muy ebrias de la fiesta, animaban la pelea. La pelirroja se alejo rápidamente y después de un grito de rabio corrió de nuevo hacia Sakura, quien se aparto y pateando ambos tobillos al mismo tiempo y empujando por la espalda, cayó de cara contra la alfombra. Lo espectadores hicieron una expresión de dolor.

Antes de darle oportunidad de levantarse, se posiciono sobre ella y enredo el brazo alrededor del delgado cuello de Karin, sujetando el puño de dicho brazo son la otra mano, haciendo una presión concisa. Karin dejo de forcejear.

Sakura rápidamente la giro, entrelazo sus piernas y brazos, la tomo de la nuca y la levanto. Karin pareció reaccionar un poco, pero se quedo aletargada.

Todos se quedaron atónitos y algunos hasta se les bajo la borrachera. Suigetsu seguía con el teléfono en la mano, pero con una cara de admiración que le causo gracia.

—Ayúdenme con esto— un poco grosero hablarle de "cosa" a Karin, pero bueno, ella no podría quejarse ¿o sí?. Rápidamente algunos chicos la sentaron el sofá. Sakura apenas estaba poniéndose de pie y unos labios delgados y fríos se estrellaron contra su mejilla.

—El titulo será "el chicle derrota a la zanahoria"¿Qué te parece?—reviso su teléfono la calidad del video y se fue dando pequeños saltos.

Después de que la conmoción pasara Sasuke interrogo a Sasuke, si estaba herida, que por qué se había peleado con la rubia, blablablá.

La velada pasó entre halagos a Sakura, bebidas, juegos tontos, bebidas, amigos, bebidas. En la fiesta Sakura y Sasuke no se la pasaron juntos, se dieron su tiempo. Estando con sus conocidos y amigos, incluso Sakura le dio permiso de que jugara botella, claro que con las miradas que Sakura les enviaba a las afortunadas a ninguna se le hizo por el miedo de tener el mismo destino que la pelirroja.

Habían pasado apenas dos horas desde que había empezado la fiesta y Sasuke estaba bastante toma, Sakura apenas y había bebido cuando era su plan morir en alcohol por una vez en su vida. Jamás se le iba a cumplir.

Quince minutos después de la deducción de Sakura de que Sasuke era el que estaba muerto, Suigetsu entro como alma que se lleva el diablo, con la cara pálida y los dientes castañeando de miedo, la música se detuvo y todo se voltearon a ver al asustado chico.

—Mis padres regresaron—fue apenas un susurro, pero todos parecieron entender y corrieron saliendo por donde pudieran para huir del lugar echando maldiciones. Suigetsu como el idiota que es trato de limpiar un poco del desastre que había, parecía pensar "Si tengo tiempo, podre hacer como si nada hubiera pasado", pero para esa hora había bastante vomito, basura, botellas y ropa por la casa como para finir que nada pasó.

Sakura arrastro a Sasuke hasta el auto y antes de cerrar la puerta apareció el albino echándose al regazo de Sasuke, pidiendo ayuda.

—Sasuke déjame huir contigo, vayámonos juntos, escapemos—parecía más una escena de dos adolescente de un amor prohibido que planeaba huir al extranjero a empezar desde cero.

—Nah idiota, vuy a la casha de Sakura—lo pateo y el muchacho cayó de espalda. Sakura rodo los ojos y rápidamente Sasuke cerró la puerta y mientras se alejaban el auto apenas unos metros, bajo la ventanilla y saco la mano, levantando el dedo corazón en una gesto vulgar.

—Traidor, a ver con que condones lo haces—un cóndor cerrado se estrello contra el parabrisas trasero. Sakura enojada por la actitud infantil de Sasuke acelero por las calles de la ciudad, haciendo movimientos bruscos y cómo no, provocándole nauseas a Sasuke.

—Sakura más des…pacio—eructó un par de veces y cuando sintió el vomito en la garganta, Sakura advirtió.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vomita! En el tablero, que es tu auto—cuando pensó que era su carta del triunfo y al día siguiente vería a Sasuke limpiando su auto, el moreno se giro y devolvió todo el licor que ingirió en la falda de Sakura. Sakura no estaba borracha, pero el alcohol o la ponía muy de buenas o le daba un humor del diablo, y ahora que tenía que cuidar de su novio borracho después de pelearse con una zorra que se moría por sus huesos, qué esperaban que tuviera ¿La primera opción? Se giró dispuesta a destrozarle los tímpanos a gritos, se lo encontró dormido.

..

.

.

—Sasuke, levanta que llegamos—le golpeo la pierna un par de veces y con un quejido se volteo en el asiento, acurrucándose para seguir durmiendo. —Vamos tomaremos el ascensor—lo golpeo una vez más en la pierna y nada. Rebusco en la guantera tratando de encontrar algo de ayuda, pero lo que se encontró fue mil veces mejor.

.

.

Con el marcador de tinta invisible termino su obra de arte y cuando le pareció que ya tenía que despertarlo para subir lo acomodo en la butaca y le empino una pequeña botella de vodka, solamente para que reaccionada, después de unos momentos, abrió los ojos y la visualizo, trato de acercarse pero Sakura fue más rápida y lo sacó del auto, cerro todo rápidamente y ayudándolo a entrar al ascensor pulso el botón.

Sasuke estaba volviendo a una conciencia de borracho (caminaba solito, pero al fin y al cabo, bien ebrio) la miro con los ojos brillosos y sin ser Sakura consiente, Sasuke acerco una mano hasta su pecho, presionándolo con ganas. Se sobresalto, pero tomando en cuenta su estado deplorable le dejo hacer lo que quisiera, total, bien que le estaba gustando.

La mano de Sasuke tomo más confianza al ver que no recibía un regaño o algún golpe. Sin pensarlo mucho (porque no podía) metió la mano bajo la tela de la blusa pasando por su abdomen sin tomarse mucho tiempo ahí y colar la mano debajo del sostén, terminado por rozar los pezones de Sakura con las manos frías. Sakura seguía con la misma cara inexpresiva, aunque se estaba muriendo por dentro. El moreno se inclino y empezó a besa el cuello de Sakura, mordisqueando de vez en cuando. La mano que tenia libre la paso por sus piernas hasta llegar a su espalda baja y empujarla contra él, acorralándola contra una de las paredes del cubículo por no poder mantener muy bien el equilibrio.

Las manos de Sakura terminaron por traicionarla y se enredaron en el cabello de Sasuke, alentándolo a seguir besando esa parte tan sensible de su cuello. Estaban en eso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y tuvo que sacar a Sasuke a empujones entre los besos que le propinaba al cuello.

Entre golpes contra las paredes y tropiezos llegaron hasta la puerta, y ahora Sasuke trataba de levantarla por los muslos, pero Sakura estaba segura de que Sasuke la tiraría. Lo empujo lo suficiente como para eliminar cualquier clase de contacto físico y rápidamente abrió la puerta. Dio solo un paso y Sasuke la envió con sus brazos por la cintura, apegando su pelvis entre los glúteos de Sakura. Los labios de Sasuke volvieron a chocar contra su cuello y rápidamente sus manos subieron hasta sus pechos. Estrujándolos y envolviéndolos con ansias.

De una patada cerró la puerta y empujo a Sakura hasta que sus pequeñas manos se sujetaron del respaldo de un sofá, haciéndola inclinarse un poco hacia delante, dándole un acceso a su trasero que se le hizo agua a la boca. Apego aun más sus caderas, con la erección a punto de reventarle los pantalones. Una mano abandono el pecho de Sakura y llegó rápidamente hasta su pierna, levantado su falda, de un movimiento repentino meter la mano bajo las bragas de Sakura y con el dedo corazón separar los labios. A la chica le temblaron las piernas y se le doblaron las rodillas teniendo que recargar la frente contra el respaldo del sillón.

Sasuke deslizaba los dedos entre la separación de sus húmedos labios, lentamente, torturándola. Asomo la cabeza por sobre su hombro y le habló al oído.

— ¿Te gusta?—Sakura asintió temblorosa, pero cuando Sasuke se rió levemente y su aliento de alcohólico le golpeo los sentidos, velozmente lo empujo, hasta que Sasuke, perdiendo el equilibrio tuvo que asirse de un mueble cercano. Sakura arreglo su ropa, estiradora para todos lados.

—¿Qué pasa?—preocupado le sujeto gentilmente de la mejilla, acariciando su pómulo. Sakura con el rostro buscó el contacto de su mano contra su piel

—¿Quieres hacerlo?—Sasuke confundido bajo la mirada hasta su entrepierna

—Mi pene dice que si—dio un paso adelante, acercándose a Sakura.—¿Qué pasa?

—Es solo que no quiero que después sea algo sin importancia—se encogió de hombros, sosteniendo su mirada

—¿De qué hablas? Claro que no será algo sin importancia, es nuestra primera vez—dio otro paso más.

—Pero no estás en condiciones—desvió la mirada, con la entrepierna mojada. No estaba segura.

—Mi pene dice que si—señalo con el dedo su zona sur, Sakura se rió sin poder evadirlo.

—Si mañana no lo recuerdas, me sentiría horrible, o peor, que fuera algo que recuerdes y que no te guste—Lo abrazo y Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo torpemente. El alcohol de verdad lo tenía idiota, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba.

Desvió con su propia mano la de Sakura, de su cintura hasta su entrepierna, Sakura se alejo rápido, como si quemada.

—¡Sasuke!

—¡Sakura! Por favor, no se me olvidara—hizo un puchero con la boca

—Ahora ya no me apetece—de dio la media vuelta

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a ayudar?—su indignación fue la gota de derramo el vaso.

—¡Sasuke! Todo este tiempo me he estado conteniendo por ti—fue interrumpida a la mitad de su discurso

—Pues no debiste, no deberías, ven, vamos a recostarnos—palmeo el sofá

—No Sasuke, te estás comportando como un idiota. Estaba preocupada porque quería que fuera especial, pero parece que realmente no te importa ni dónde ni cuándo, y tal vez ni con quién lo hagas— emprendió el paso una vez más pero de nuevo Sasuke hizo cambiar eso.

—No sé porque las chicas se ponen tan sensibles con eso de su primera vez, ni siquiera eres virgen— Sakura ágilmente se volteo y lo empujo, no tan fuerte, como una advertencia. —De verdad Sakura, no sé a quién tratas de engañar. Como si fuera muy especial la primera vez, total, van a haber más. ¿Esas eran tus otras circunstancias? Además, seguramente desde que empezaste con Juugo andaban como conejos por cualquier lado—Sakura no se contuvo y le dio una bofetada, seguida de un puñetazo, un gancho al estomago con el final de oro, una patada poco acertada en los testículos, pero que igual le dolió. Se retorico en el suelo.

—Siéntete libre de utilizar el sofá y retirarte en la mañana—lo dijo fríamente pero con una expresión compungida, se mordió el labio, molesta y herida. Corrió hasta su habitación y de un portazo se encerró a llorar en silencio.

Sasuke cansado, doliente y borracho hasta lo imposible, se recostó en el sofá refunfuñando y maldiciendo a las mujeres.

.

.

.

.

Se despertó por el sonido de la taza sanitaria, le dolía la cabeza de los mil demonios, le ardían los ojos, tenía la garganta reseca, el estomago con molestias, todo el cuerpo adolorido, como si lo hubieran molido a golpes (nada muy lejos de la realidad.

Resaca.

Se levanto como pudo y localizando el baño, se aventuro a refrescarse. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sakura con una bata de baño, a punto de ducharse. Tenía la cara hinchada, los ojos y nariz roja, el cabello enmarañado y la mejilla derecha roja. Escandalizado se apresuro hasta su lado, olvidando sus malestares.

—¿Qué tienes?¿Estás bien?¿Qué te pasó?—la tomo de la cara, examinándola. Sakura le dio la mirada más fría e hiriente que hubiera sentido de ella.

—Sasuke suéltame—a pesar de que se escuchaba muy molesta se podían escuchar sus molestias al hablar. Lo empujo

—¿Sakura que tienes?—trato de acercarse de nuevo

—¡Vete!—bramo—¡Ni siquiera quiero escuchar disculpas de algo que seguramente no recuerdas!—grito una vez más, apuntando a la puerta.

Sasuke palideció.

—¿La cague?— se llevo las manos al cabello

—¡QUE TE VAYAS!—con lagrimas en los ojos, de rabia y de tristeza, por fin convenció a Sasuke de que saliera de ahí. Y antes de cerrar la puerta en su cara le dejo muy claro— No te quiero ver, espero que no estés aquí cuando yo salga— trago duro y cerró fuerte la puerta.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía.

La había cagado y peor, no se acordaba de cómo.

**How I fell in love**

Ahora solo lo hacían por ocio, ya había quedado en claro que Sakura tenía una buena memoria y que había aprendido bastante sobre Sasuke.

Su comida favorita, lo que no le gusta, sus pasatiempos, sus grupos favoritos, su materia favorita, la que mejor se le daba, etc., etc.

.

.

.

—¿Es es todo?—se hacia el fuerte, pero el "castigo" era algo realmente vergonzoso. No es que los estudiantes no estuvieran al tanto de su relación, pero… hacer eso, era…raro.

—Si—asintió derrotado, maldita sea.

.

..

En la hora del receso Sakura intencionalmente se había sentado con las "divas" de la escuela en el centro de la cafetería que estaba a reventar de personas.

Shit

Si bien llevaba su uniforme, había tenido que ir por los pasillos con la enorme canasta llena de flores de cerezo.

Llego hasta la cafetería bajó la mirada de todos.

—¡Sakura!—habló en alto, llamando aun más la atención, y con ella la de Sakura. La verdad esto le parecía romántico, estúpido, pero amoroso al fin y al cabo. Mentiría al decir que no se le ocurrieron cosas así en sus sueños cada dos o tres días.

A grandes zancadas llego a su lado y le tendió las flores que acepto con una sonrisa, que obvio era de burla pero parecía ser que solo Sasuke se daba cuenta de ello. Se arrodillo frente a ella y pidió su mano, besándola. Varias chicas suspiraron y gritaron emocionadas.

Aspiro y empezó a parafrasear

—Sentir—soltó lentamente y embelesado por la belleza de Sakura. O eso pensaban las chicas que hacia el moreno, porque estaba contenido su furia y atravesándola con la mirada. Continuo con su recitación, lentamente, como una caricia, suave y sensual.

—sentir que tu mano es mi caricia,  
sentir que tu sueño es mi deseo,  
sentir que tu mirada es mi descanso,  
sentir que tu nombre es mi canción,  
sentir que tu boca es mi refugio,  
sentir que tu alma es mi regalo.  
Sentir que existes...—lentamente se levanto, y se inclino hasta rozar sus labios con los de Sakura— sentir que vivo para amarte.

Podría parecerle a Sasuke que Sakura hizo todo eso para molestarle, pero eso no era cierto.

Sonrió con malicia por su broma que fue más…

Un deleite propio.

.

* * *

**No me maten**

**Es para darle sabor al fic**

**pero las voy a compensar**

**(creo) **

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	19. Mi numero uno

**Lo subo hoy y cortito, porque podria tardarme hasta un mes sin no lo hago ahora**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: A mi Karin me da mucha risa, no la odio y espero que algún dia sean amigas. Creo que fueron de esos momentos en los que las pocas bebidas que Sakura se bebio le subieron el enojo, desquitandose con Sasuke.**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Nos loveamos (sama)**

**Amix01: ¿Sempai? O.O me sentí repentinamente mayor jaja. Gracias.**

**Sakuita 01: Lo sé, y lo que más me molesta son mis errores ortograficos, gramaticales y de narracion, pero ultimamente ando con el tiempo super apretado, estoy moviendome por todo México por cosas de familia y hacer los capitulos ha sido un verdadero reto, voy a editarlos cuando deje de hacer este pesado tour. Me ayudas muchisimo con eso, gracias. Lo divertido de la dicsucion es que ambos estaban alcoholizados (en diferentes medidas, claramente) Las exageradas reacciones son más que nada la maravilla del licor, y espero que con el final de este capitulo todo quede saldado con los embrollos de Sakura-Sasuke. **

**¿Las mujeres somos debiles ante los hombres enfermos?**

**Al menos yo si .**

**Medio muriendo de calor, Nanami Hara**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Entre tantas conversaciones que tuvieron lugar en la fiesta, hubo una frase bastante importante que por muy resacoso que Sasuke estuviera no podía olvidar.

"Sasuke, yo pude ser lo que Sakura quería, pero no lo que necesitaba. Ella te necesita a ti" Había dicho Juugo cuando Sasuke estaba bebiéndose un trago de golpe.

—Maldita sea—murmuro Sasuke con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sentado en sofá. —Veamos, llegamos, besos, Juugo, Sakura contra Karin.—todo hasta ahí estaba perfecto—Twister con Suigetsu, shochu*,juego de botella, celos de Sakura, besos con Sakura, cervezas, Juugo, ginebra, ron, karaoke en la sala y…—en blanco. Recordaba varios fragmentos imprecisos sobre la situación subida de tono que tuvieron en el elevador y el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a su departamento…entre pequeños trozos calientes de lo sexual que se puso la situación, por fin recordó algo relevante, de Sakura enojada.

Se alejo de él cuando deslizo sus dedos por… aquella área tan sensible de la chica.

La sangre se le escapo del rostro, palideciendo de miedo.

¿Habría tratado de sobre pasarse con ella?

Sin esperar nada, salió corriendo al baño, donde Sakura seguía encerrada desde hacía ya 30 minutos. Sakura estaba metida en una tina llena de agua a medio entibiar, tiritando y lloriqueando de vez en cuando por pensar en Sasuke.

— ¡Sakura!—se escucharon los apresurados golpes en la puerta del baño, Sakura tomó aire para gritarle, pero Sasuke la corto—¡Sakura! Perdóname, ¿estás bien? Lo lamento, soy un imbécil, te juro que no te vuelvo a poner una mano encima ¿te hice daño?—aguardo en silencio con la oreja pegada a la puerta, pendiente de cualquier respuesta o ruido.

—¡Si Sasuke, me heriste mucho, no quiero perdonarte!—le grito con la voz ahogada.

—Sa-sakura, ¿de dónde te sientes mal?—Sakura empezó a preguntarse si Sasuke no tenía una pequeña confusión.—¿Yo fui el causante de tu mejilla? ¿Por eso esta lastimada, por mi?—asustado de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, aun pegado a la puesta se encorvo. La pelirrosa se sintió mal por Sasuke al verlo tan miserable por su culpa, ya bastante había pasado por ella. Al menos se iba a dignar a explicarle que estaba en una equivocación, parecía que la pesadilla de Sasuke era poder herir a Sakura.

—Sasuke, estas teniendo un malentendido, tu no me hiciste nada…—claro que le había hecho algo—…físicamente—agrego para dejar en claro que no la había tocado de esa manera. Bueno, si había intentado convencerla, pero no se había propasado.

—…¿Físicamente?—cuando entendió que no había sido el causante de su dolor facial, molesto aullo—¡¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te golpeo?—sin poder contenerse pateo la puerta, asustando a Sakura.

—¡Sasuke! Cálmate—rápidamente salió de la bañera-congelador, y se acomodo la bata de baño sobre el cuerpo. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y Sasuke se aparto para darle espacio.—Fue Karin, tú estabas ahí ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas eso?— se escondió tras la puerta, con la cabeza asomándose por el filo para ver al muchacho.

—¿Fue eso? ¿Te golpeo tan fuerte contra la pared?—si Sakura no le hubiera dado la paliza que le dio después de eso, seguramente reclamaría venganza. Aunque podía hacerlo de todos modos, por supuesto de una manera más sutil.

—Si Sasuke, tu noviecita casi se exprime los sesos— Sasuke frunció el ceño

—Tú eres mi "noviecita"—dio un paso hacia delante, Sakura dio una hacia atrás.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de eso Sasuke—había dolor en su expresión, pero su voz salía tan frívola como antes. El moreno, impresionado por la declaración de Sakura, sintió un escalofrió por la espalda y un peso en el pecho, como se aceleraban sus pulsaciones. El aire se le atoro en la garganta—Yo no sabía que tu pensabas así de mi, Sasuke. Si lo hubiera sabido, tal vez ni siquiera hubiera aceptado tu propuesta inicial—Sasuke retrocedió y eso le dio a Sakura la confianza para salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—¿Pensar cómo?—estaba empezando a encolerizarse e impacientarse por no poder entender que demonios sucedía.—Sakura por favor, tienes que explicarme, estaba muy borracho, no era consciente de lo que decía—Sakura se encamino a su habitación pasando de largo a Sasuke.

—Eso también me preocupa Sasuke, no eras consciente de ello, ¿pero era lo que en realidad pensabas?—con dolor en la voz se giro y le dio la cara, molesta.

—Tenemos que hablar. Sakura, dime que pasó—le cerraron la puerta en la cara. Escucho cajones abrirse y cerrarse con fuerza y cosas golpearse contra el suelo.

—Convénceme. — se puso rápido lo primero que agarro de su ropa, bikini, brasier, vestido y sandalias. Por la torpeza con la que hacia los movimientos se atoro varias veces al tratar de arreglarse.

—¿Cómo hago eso?—desesperado se paseo de un lado para otro fuera de la habitación de Sakura, con la resaca pasándole factura de la juerga del día anterior.

—Ingéniatelas, eres listo ¿no?— abrió la puerta, estaba cepillándose el cabello. Camino hasta la cocina con Sasuke pisándole los talones.

—Sakura—gruño como león rabioso. Hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y sintió unas nauseas que lo hicieron correr al baño tambaleándose. La chica que si bien estaba enojada con él, era su novio y lo quería mucho aun después de cualquier estupidez que dijera o hiciera. Lo escucho devolver lo que sea que tuviera en el estomago aparte del licor de le vomito a ella y pacientemente se acerco hasta el w.c. para verlo inclinando su cuerpo con la cabeza sobre la taza sanitaria.

—¿Sasuke, estas bien?— se dio una reprimenda mental por preguntar semejante estupidez, y sobre todo por estar tan preocupada por él como para perdonarle su idiotez si se lo volvía a pedir. Sasuke solo pudo contestarle con otra ración de su contenido estomacal. Tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible que solamente había podido ignorar por su urgencia de hablar con Sakura, pero el alcohol que ingirió le estaba costando caro. El cuerpo se le sentía débil, así que tuvo que sentarse en el borde de la bañera, con el cuerpo tiritándole.

Se mantenía en la puerta del baño, preocupada por su novio, SI, aun novio.

Recordó que quería ser doctora y que tenía que sacarle provecho a sus estudios ahora que Sasuke la necesitaba.

Corrió hasta la cocina y empezó a meter toda clase de fruta que se encontrara a su paso a una extractora. Mientras eso se hacía eso, sirvió un vaso de litro con agua. Tomo el botiquín de una de las alacenas y preparo pastillas de ibuprofeno y un protector estomacal.

Y rápidamente puso manos a la obra en una comida para su hombrecito enfermo, cortando verdura, hirviendo agua, aderezando. Todo para Sasuke. Cuando dejó todo listo, como una hora después de dejar al Uchiha a su suerte sobre el wáter, camino presuroso hasta allí para encontrar la puerta del baño cerrada.

—¿¡Sasuke!?—golpeo la portilla insistentemente

—Sakura, lo siento, me siento un poco mal del estomago—comprendido perfectamente.

—Sé que tienes diarrea—Sasuke quería que la tierra se lo tragara. —Estoy preocupada, en cuanto termines me llamas— "por supuesto que no" pensó Sasuke abochornado. Quería a su mamá, por muy infantil que sonara.

Los pasos de Sakura se alejaron, hasta la cocina donde estaba preparando todo para llevarlo hasta su habitación donde planeaba instalar a Sasuke hasta que se sintiera mejor.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos y Sasuke sintió que el alma se le escapaba. Ya no tenía nada que vomitar ni nada que desechar y después de darse una ducha sin el consentimiento de Sakura, aun con el cuerpo débil, tomo una toalla azul que seguramente era de Sasori y se la envolvió en la cintura. Su ropa apestaba a rayos y no quería volver a ponérsela.

Si Sakura le tenía la lastima suficiente, le prestaría un poco de ropa para poder irse.

Cuando salió del baño encontró ropa doblada en un banco frente a él, había nota también.

"Salí un momento, no te atrevas a salir del departamento. Hay hidratantes y sopa en mi habitación, cámbiate, come y recuéstate, hablé con Itachi para decirle de tu retraso para llegar a casa.

¡NO te vayas a ir, Sasuke!

Atte.: Sakura Alias: tu novia."

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se vistió sin rechistar. Instantáneamente se sintió mejor y cuando entro a la habitación y vio la cama limpia con las cobijas a un lado, invitándolo a recostarse no lo dudo, se recostó y se encontró con la comida que Sakura menciono en su nota en una mesita de noche que Sakura había comprado semanas antes. Se acomodo y después de comer su estupenda comida se acomodo sobre las almohadas. Se sentía un poco estúpido y avergonzado, pero estaba tan cómodo ahí, y tan feliz de que Sakura le dejara en claro que todavía tenía una oportunidad que tuvo un sueño profundo y reparador.

Sakura llego veinte minutos después de que Sasuke se quedara dormido, la verdad es que estaba lavando el auto de Sasuke, que el moreno se había encargado de ambientar con su el día anterior.

Regreso maldiciéndolo, pero al recordar lo horrible que se veía, el coraje se le bajo considerablemente.

Dejo los utensilios de limpieza en el armario donde estaban y regreso hasta su habitación para encontrar a Sasuke removiéndose entre las mantas. Se llevo los platos ocupados por Sasuke. Satisfecha de que se terminara todo lo que le preparo, lavo los platos. En la cocina, luego de tomar un vaso enorme con agua, un pan de melón, papilla de pera japonesa y manzana, todo en una charola en las manos regreso a su habitación y del bolsillo de su vestido extrajo dos pastillas.

—Sasuke— le hablo al oído, pero no despertaba y sin hacer otro intento y aprovechando que estaba tan dormidito, se sentó a su lado e inclinándose sobre su rostro empezó a esparcir pequeños y delicados besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, empezando por la base de esta, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Con los mismos toques con los labios, subió hasta su boca y se quedo un momento ahí, disfrutando de la suavidad. Siguió con su recorrido por la punta de su nariz hasta sus mejillas y a los parpados cerrados.

Regreso a su postura y posteriormente de moverlo un par de veces el resacoso abrió sus ojos dificultosamente. Diviso a Sakura y se sentó tan abrupto que el dolor de cabeza se le hizo más fuerte.

—Sakura—tomándose la cabeza con las manos y los ojos entrecerrados, trato de mantener la cabeza erguida.

—Toma esto —Le entrego el protector estomacal y el vaso con agua.

—¿Me ayudara con el dolor de cabeza?—Haruno negó con la cabeza, y sin saber realmente para qué era, se la tomo pacientemente.

—Te daré un poco de papilla para que puedas tomarte el ibuprofeno para el dolor de cabeza— tomo el enorme plato con el puré y con una cuchara llena, se la llevo hasta la boca. Sasuke abrió la boca tímidamente, sin separar la mirada del rostro de Sakura. Ella por el contrario no dejaba de cuidar que se la comiera toda, alternándola vista del plato, a la cuchara, a la boca de Sasuke.

—Puedo comer solo—dijo después de unas cucharadas. Con las manos en el regazo, Sasuke empezó a mover los pies, realmente feliz de ser alimentado por su novia.

—No me importa—no fue grosera ni cortante, simplemente fue un comentario paciente. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Sakura pregunto tranquilamente—¿No has recordado nada?— en ningún momento descuido su tarea de hacer comer al moreno, quien negó ante la pregunta— Supongo que quieres saber lo que ocurrió— con la cuchara en la boca, Sasuke asintió. — ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?— el plato no iba ni a la mitad, pero Sakura le dio un respiro para que contestara.

—Hasta el karaoke todo está bastante claro—se encogió de hombros y abrió la boca, señalándola con el dedo. Sakura se rió y continúo alimentándolo como a su bebé.

—Cantaste muchas canciones de Selena Gomez, Ikimono Gakari y Kyary Pamyu Pamyu— el moreno, con el bocado en la boca, movió la cabeza frenético y horrorizado.— ¿Competencia de eructos?— aterrado, siguió moviendo la cabeza. Sakura suspiro resignada.— ¿Cuándo llegamos aquí?—Sasuke, asintió y Haruno de inmediato se puso seria.—¿Qué?

Tragó seco—El elevador, el pasillo y… cuando entramos aquí. Recuerdo que te alejaste, por eso pensé que te había hecho daño. Sé que tuvimos una discusión pero no recuerdo nada de lo que dijimos, realmente solo recuerdo imágenes de toda la noche, pero no estoy seguro en qué orden ocurrieron. — Sakura dejo a un lado el plato.

—Querías tener sexo conmigo. Yo no me hubiera opuesto a la idea sin no hubieras estado tan borracho. Te dije que quería que lo nuestro fuera especial, pero empezaste a decir que realmente nosotros las chicas somos unas idiotas por tomarlo tan en serio. Dijiste que era una hipócrita, "ni siguiera eres virgen", dijiste— siseando, cerró los ojos por su estupidez— Y finalmente me echaste a la cara que seguramente yo y Juugo follábamos por todo lados, justo después de empezar a salir—volvió a tomar el plato y llevo la cuchara llena de papilla hasta la boca de Sasuke. Tratando de hablar, abrió la boca y cubierto entro, evitándole hablar. Atrapo la paleta y el plato y la puso en algún lado.

Sakura se quedo estática, viendo qué se le ocurría hacer al Uchiha.

—Yo…—Sakura esperaba cualquier excusa— si pensaba eso—herida le dio un bofetada que ni le hizo cosquillas a Sasuke. — Suigetsu, me dijo algo que—Sakura se levanto enojada a caminar alrededor de la cama.

—¡Suigetsu! ¡Suigetsu! ¿Acaso es Suigetsu tu novia? ¿Si él te dice que vayas y te desnudes en la oficina del director, vas y lo haces?— se acerco para golpearlo un poco más, pero al inclinarse en la cama Sasuke la sujeto por los hombros y con una agilidad que sabrá dios, de donde la saco, se recostó sobre ella, cara a cara.—¡Suéltame, imbécil!—forcejeo un poco, pero Sasuke estaba seguro de que no quería que la soltara. Sakura era una chica dura, ya le hubiera dado la paliza que le dio a Karin para quitárselo de encima.

—Lo haría si tú me lo pides— respiro su aroma y Sakura dejo de moverse— desnudarme, vestirme de la reina de la noche, quedar como el más cursi ridículo del instituto, pero solo si tú me lo pides— Sakura hizo un intento por reprimir su molestia y dolor al saber que lo quería demasiado, querer tanto a alguien que cualquier cosa que dijera, dolía, o la hacia la idiota más feliz del mundo. Siempre dependía de Sasuke, su felicidad, ella. Ya no podía estar sin él.— Me dijo que…le sorprendía que todavía no lo hubiéramos hecho cuando seguramente en otras circunstancias, eso no sería un problema.

—¿Te parece un problema que no lo hayamos hecho? ¿Tener sexo?— con menos intenciones de zafarse del agarre, se removió de nuevo.

—¡Te equivocas, Sakura! Pero es que siento celos, nunca soy el primero en nada

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces el llegar primero es lo importante?—lo empujo del pecho y Sasuke termino contra el colchón, Sakura sentada sobre su cintura a ahorcajadas.

—¡Tú dices eso porque eres todo para mí!—Se sentó de golpe, pecho contra pecho. La sujeto de los brazos para que no se alejara—mi primera novia, la primera que llevo a casa, la primera que pasa una noche conmigo, ¡Mi primer amor!—ahora era él el enojado. — ¿Tu no estarías celosa de alguien que tomó algo de mí que te pertenecía? ¿Acaso no me entiendes?— la soltó bruscamente y con cuidado la recostó contra la cama y rápidamente se levanto, caminado como león enjaulado por el lugar.

—¡Claro que te entiendo! ¿No has visto como te ven las zorras del instituto? ¿La idiota de Karin? ¡Hasta las moscas muertas de grados menores se atreven a decir que no te amo!— se levanto y al encararlo Sasuke se detuvo. En una guerra de miradas que parecía interminable. — ¡Me duele lo que me dijiste y quería hacerte sufrir por ello! ¡Me lastima que pensaras así de mí! Simplemente que quería que no te arrepintieras de la primera vez que lo haces, que lo recuerdes con cariño, conmigo. — Sakura le lanzo una almohada a la cara. La atrapo y se la lanzo de regreso, la pobre cayó al piso, siendo ignorada por ambos que seguían en su discusión.

—Ya te explique por qué dije eso. ¡Simplemente estaba enojado con Juugo, de que él, hubiera visto y tocado lo que yo cobardemente me he negado con excusas tontas! Quería hacer algo al respecto, discúlpame si estaba borracho y no pensaba con claridad—se disculpo sarcásticamente.

—¡Sasuke púdrete!—lo golpeo con los puños en el pecho, empujándolo en el proceso.

—¡No! ¡Tú púdrete!—la señalo con el dedo

—¡Eres un idiota que solo piensa en sexo!

—Lo dice quien me metía la mano en los calzoncillos cada oportunidad que tenia! ¡Además de ser una caliente de doble morar eres una egoísta!

—¡Te prometí que no sobrepasaría contigo!¡quiero hacer todo especial contigo!—estaban cada vez mas encolerizados

—¡Yo solo te quiero a ti!— las venas del cuello y la frente se le marcaban por hacer esfuerzo al gritar.

—¡Eres mi primer amor!—le piso el pie con enjundia fingida, Sasuke ni lo sintió.

—¿¡Y Juugo!?—la empujo suavemente con los dedos sobre el hombro

—¡Ese gigante solo me gustaba!

—¿¡Entonces te revuelcas con cualquiera que te gusta!?

—¡Sasuke!—le lanzo la cuchara a la cabeza, que cayo después de revotar contra su cráneo.— ¡Tener sexo es horrible si no es con alguien a quien amas, así que no cuenta! ¡Tú y yo vamos a hacer el amor!

—¡Eso sonó demasiado cursi!

—¿Sigues enojado, idiota?

—¡No! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Te amo!

—¡No más que yo! ¡Imbécil, decirme antes que ya se te paso!

—¡Esto me pone caliente!—se acerco un paso

—¡Amo que seas celoso, yo lo soy más que tú! ¡Eres mi numero uno! ¡En todo!

—¡Tu REALMENTE eres mi numero uno!

—¡Bruto!

—¡Tonta!

Salto sobre ella, devorando sus labios…

Le habría encantado verla vestida con lencería de diablita, pero ese vestido le quedaba precioso también.

—Ugg mi cabeza—Sakura no supo de cuál de las dos estaba hablando, claro que la reseca estaba ahí, pero que mejor que ignorarla un rato con unos besos de Haruno Sakura-san

.

.

.

**How I fell in love**

Sakura estaba metida en la cocina haciendo la cena, en la estancia…

—Hermano ¿te vas a casar con nuestra hermana?—Sasuke estaba jugando en la consola con los gemelos un juego bastante aburrido para niños. La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Porque ustedes se aman, pero no viven juntos ¿Por qué? ¿Por eso no se han casado?—Kankuro parecía bastante curioso del tema

—¿Nos amamos?—alzo las cejas divertido

—He visto como miras los pechos de mi hermana—acusadoramente, lo evidencio Temari , con una mirada recriminatoria.

Sasuke obvio se sonrojo

—Me gustan sus camisas

—Vestidos—añadió el pequeño

—Si claro, vestidos, vestidos.—perdió miserablemente contra el castaño

—¿Entonces se va a casar y vivir con nosotros también?—ambos tenían una mirada iluminada

—No—suspiro resignado— Su hermana no parece feliz con esa idea

—Pero ella dijo que si—dijeron al unisonó los gemelos

.

.

.

—¿A ti que te pasa?— lo miro de reojo, ambos sentados en el sofá viendo una película—Me has estado viendo todo el día con esa sonrisilla tonta

—Nada cariño, nada—levanto una ceja, curiosa…

"Cariño"

No sonaba tan mal si era él quien se lo decía.

* * *

***Bebida alcoholizada japonesa con un aproximado de 25% de graduación alcohólica.**

**Me la he pasado haciendo los capitulos en la carretera en mi lap o en la tablet, pero realmente en la carretera no tengo internet :'(**

**Voy a seguir con estos viajes por un tiempo, entonces no sé si voy a poder actualizar tan rapido como lo estoy haciendo, tratare por todos los medios de que así sea.**

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	20. Mango

**Perdón por la tardanza**

**Ya casi se terminan estas "vacaciones" para poder tener mi merecido descanso en casa**

**karliss: No comprendo la pregunta. ¿Por qué lo escogi como hermano? ¿Ó por qué es mayor que sakura en la historia?**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: Tus imagenes de usuario me encantan. **

**Lian Kirito-kun: Lamento decir que en algun momento la burbuja de amor se le va a explotar.**

**Sakuita 01: Lamento romper la ternura de su momento, pero debo decir que me pasó algo asi, y me parecio gracioso poner el dolor de ambas "cabezas".**

**¡Ya casi termina mi tourtura!**

**Soy una chistosita, Nanami Hara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Se besaron brutalmente, Sakura no podía parar de restregarse y maullar como gata en celo sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke.

El moreno desde hacía ya unos gritos de la discusión que había empezado a tener una erección. Subiendo las manos hasta su trasero para manosear debajo del vestido. Sin cuidado ni permiso metió las manos bajo las bragas de Sakura, envolviendo cada una de sus nalgas entre sus grandes manos. La pelirrosa gimió sin control, restregando sus pechos contra Sasuke.

—Eres muy ruidosa—gimió antes de estrellarla contra la pared, frotando su cadera contra la pelvis de Sakura

—Te encanta

—Así es

Sasuke dio un mal paso con dirección a la cama y cayeron de manera poco ortodoxa. Accidentalmente Sakura pateo la entrepierna de Sasuke, haciendo soltar a este, un alarido de dolor profundo.

—Mierda, lo siento—Sakura corrió por el ibuprofeno y el agua. —Toma esto, te ayudara a el dolor de cabeza—se arrodillo junto a él, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Las dos cabezas?—Sakura se rio preocupada por el intento de chiste que hizo.

—Si las dos—se levanto después de unos segundos, sintiendo el dolor hasta el estomago, siendo el centro de su sufrimiento, los testículos. Se bebió el agua con la pastilla y se dejo caer como bolita contra la alfombra, esperando que la pastilla tuviera efecto y pudiera pararse.—Esto de tener sexo está resultando peligroso ¿no?—se sentó y acomodo la cabeza del Uchiha sobre su regazo, acariciando su cabello distraídamente mientras observaba atenta su cara retorciéndose de manera repentina por la punzada.

—Dímelo a mí.—guardaron silencio unos minutos al no saber realmente qué decir en una situación de esas.

—Sasuke—llamó su atención, recibió un monosílabo de respuesta—Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, esto es serio. Al menos yo lo veo así— Sasuke como pudo se levanto y la tomo firmemente por los brazos, haciéndole mirarlo.

—Sakura escúchame, si te dijera que tan en serio me tomó esto, te asustaría—tenía un mirada de loco que le encanto

—Ya lo estás haciendo—sonrió y con las manos capturo su rostro para besarlo en los labios. —no tienes por qué estar preocupado, Juugo fue un novio más. Yo pensaba que iba en serio con él hasta que te conocí—sabiendo que Sasuke replicaría que ya lo conocía cuando estaba con Juugo—Bueno, hasta que te vi realmente. Te amo y no tienes que estar preocupado—Besó su nariz, pero él seguía petrificado

—¿Un novio más? —Ahora fue el turno de Sakura de permanecer quieta—¿Hay más?— cerro los ojos, sabiendo que había metido la pata bien hasta el fondo.

—si—musito

—¿Cuántos? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué carajo no estaba enterado?—la soltó y se sentó desgarbado, dándole la espalda

—Perdón, pensé que no tenía importancia—se encogió de hambre a pesar de que el moreno no la veía.

—La tiene para mí. Mierda, maldita sea, Sakura.

—Ninguno de ellos fue importante—lo abrazo por la espalda.

—¿No vas a responder a mis preguntas?—igual estaba enojado, sabía que no tenía razones para estarlo, pero quería ser consentido un rato por más por la muchacha.

—Solo ha sido Juugo y otro chico. En realidad no me interesaban mucho las relaciones y fueron ellos los que tomaron la iniciativa—

—Igual que yo.—hizo un puchero, el dolor de cabeza no se le pasaba.

—¿No dicen que la tercera es la vencida? Además a ti te amo y ellos eran solo… pues una distracción, algo en lo qué pensar que no fueran mis problemas. Contigo los enfrento. — acomodo ambas piernas alrededor de Sasuke y beso su nuca.

—¿Entonces tú no eres mi vencida?— sinceramente no había pensado en su futuro con Sakura. ¿Terminarían? ¿Por qué? En ese momento no se le hacia una idea para nada tentadora.

—Por supuesto que sí—frunció las cejas, celosa de imaginarlo con alguien más.— Karin y Tayuya te pervirtieron antes que yo—hizo un gesto con la boca

—¿De qué hablas?—aun con los brazos en la cintura, y las piernas junto a las de él, se dio la vuelta.

— Tayuya te besó cuando estábamos en la escuela elemental cuando estabas jugando con Naruto— Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que recordara eso.—Y Karin…—hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y la lengua—… ya sabes.

—Eso está totalmente fuera de discusión—la reprendió y ella simplemente se frunció de hombros.

—Ya ves, para ti tampoco tienen importancia.— Negó con la cabeza, sin comprender como podía ser Sakura tan inteligente y tonta al mismo tiempo. Le miro pétreamente, Sakura suspiro resignada— Fue mi primer novio y el mejor amigo de mi hermano. Era un secreto, incluso ahora él no lo sabe— se despego de Sasuke y se acomodo sobre la alfombra, desparramada y poco femenina.

—¿Fue con él?—ella levanto una ceja, incrédula.—Ya sabes… tu primera vez—Era tan extraño preguntarle eso a su novia. Sakura asintió.

—Mi relación con Juugo era básicamente eso. Trataba de sustituir con contacto físico la conexión que yo necesitaba con las personas— Sasuke se recostó a un lado de ella, en la misma posición.

—Iug—se asqueo y molesto por lo dicho— Información no necesaria, gracias—bufó molesto.

Sakura rió suave—solo quiero que te quede claro que lo nuestro no es simplemente eso— lo abrazo con la pierna sobre las rodillas y el brazo, dejándolo caer sobre el pecho. — Se llama Deidara, fue él quien hizo la decoración minimalista del departamento— brusco, se sentó

—¿Lo sigues viendo?—molesto picoteo su nalga con el dedo, haciéndole cosquillas. La chica negó calmadamente con la cabeza, jalándolo del brazo para que se recostara de nuevo. Así lo hizo y dejo que Sakura volviera a abrazarlo.

—Fuimos novios un mes—se burlo de sí misma— Un día Sasori lo invito a ver uno de sus dibujos y tuvimos química instantánea, dos días después me dijo que le gustaba e iniciamos una relación—Sasuke la veía sin creérselo. Ella sin en cambio se cubría el rostro con las manos por el bochorno, recordando lo estúpida que fue.

—¿En serio?

—Si. En ese entonces yo creía en ese del amor a primera vista y esas idioteces —sintió la sangre acumularse en las mejillas. Se quito las manos de la cara para hablar claramente— Consiguió una beca para una escuela de arte en Europa, claro que olvido el pequeñísimo detalle de decírmelo. Yo pensaba que viviríamos juntos para siempre porque justo el día que lo conocí acababa de leer "la probabilidad estadística del amor a primera vista", y ya sabrás que era una adolescente estúpida.— que vergüenza.— Mi hermano hizo una fiesta en casa. Cuando todos se fueron y mi hermano estaba roncando en su habitación con vomito seco en la cara, el y yo estábamos un poco bebidos. Él más que yo. — Se horrorizo por un momento al pensar lo peor que pudo pasar con un adolescente en ese estado, en casa de su novia. "Pero si ya lo has vivido en carne propia" le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.— Yo solo quería complacerlo, ser una buena novia, ya sabes—se encogió de hombros, desinteresada.— Tuve mi primera vez en el sofá de la sala, con mi ex novio, ebrio. No recuerdo la mitad de lo que pasó y lo que me quedo a flor de piel, fue el dolor que sentí cuando lo hizo. Yo no sabía si gritar o quedarme callada para no molestar. Horrible y no hay algo de lo que me arrepienta más.—enterró el rostro contra el cuello de Sasuke, dándole escalofríos, sin estar seguro si era por la respiración contra su piel ó el relato de Sakura— Como mencione, consiguió un beca y no se molesto en decirme nada. Su vuelo fue el día siguiente de la fiesta. Me desperté sola, desnuda, resacosa y con un dolor molesto entre las piernas, la cadera y la cintura. Fue Sasori quien termino por decirme que estaba estudiando en Europa.— Se levanto y sin querer mirar a Sasuke se limpio una lagrima traviesa— No he vuelto a saber de él.—Sasuke se alzo y la abrazo por la espalda— No lo culpo—fue sincera y hasta volteo a sonreírle.

—No tenías que decírmelo si te causaba estas molestias—beso su nuca

—Tú no estarías tranquilo si no lo hacía. Quiero hacer bien todo contigo, aunque claro, a ti no te van a meter nada por ningún lado así que no es la gran cosa tu primera vez—Sakura se rió pero Sasuke la apretó contra sí, quitándole el aire para poder reír.

—Lo lamento— su nariz estaba entre su cabello, oliendo su shampoo.

—No lo hagas, quiero que sepas todo sobre mi y quiero saber todo sobre ti.—se encogió de hombros una vez más. Se rió irónicamente—¿Qué sucede con nosotros? —sonrió ampliamente.— En menos de 24 horas, tuvimos muchos ataques de bipolaridad. — Por supuesto, desde el encuentro con Juugo hasta su plática sobre Deirada, pasaron muchas cosas.

—¿Tuvimos?—acusadoramente pico sus costillas. Ella ignoro su comentario—¿alguna otra cosa de la que no haya enterado y de cual podamos tener otro drama?—Sakura soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que no.—se lo pensó un momento— A veces cuando duermo boca abajo, ronco— ahora fue Sasuke quien se rió.

—Lo sé bebé. Si eso es todo, creo que me toca confesar algo—Sakura se giro en su abrazo para mirarlo aterrorizada. ¿MÁS?— a veces cuando bebo, tengo gases nocturnos— Sakura se relajo y estampo la frente contra el pecho de Sasuke, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura.

—También lo sé, Sasuke— se inclino después de sonreír, para besarla lentamente. Fue un beso sensual y amoroso.—Ahora que está todo dicho ¿Podemos dormir un rato?.—

.

.

.

No hicieron nada ese día, se quedaron echados como vil vagos en la cama, besándose tiernamente y hablando de tonterías.

Sasuke no tenía los testículos en condiciones para nada. Y Sakura estaba bastante desganada después de contarle sobre Deidara.

El Uchiha se quedó hasta que llegó Sasori a correrlo, de nuevo.

.

.

.

Estaban en los últimos exámenes del año y desde la borrachera de Sasuke no habían tenido tiempo para nada, se la pasaron estudiando, sobre todo Sakura ayudaba a Sasuke en algunas materias y Sasuke le explicaba un poco de química (era el dolor de cabeza de Sakura y la preferida de Sasuke). En el transcurso del año, Sakura envió varias solicitudes para escuelas de medicina regadas por el mundo, pero había desistido de ello después de la plática que tuvo con la abuela Tamaki. No se había vuelto a tocar el tema y ciertamente Sasuke no estaba enterado si Sakura seguía con la idea de irse o estaba dispuesta a quedarse.

Estaba llegando de la casa de Sasuke después de tener una convivencia con la familia del moreno que no dejaba de preguntar por boda.

—Sakura, bienvenida—su hermano estaba sentado a la mesa, tomando té y leyendo una revista de moda juvenil ¿Qué diablos?— Llegaron varias cartas para ti, parece que la correspondencia tuvo un error y acaban de enviar todas las repuestas de las universidades a las que aplicaste— Sakura tendría que hacer varios exámenes para la admisión, pero ya había desistido de la idea, después de pensar siquiera en estar lejos de Sasuke. A pesar de eso, la emoción corrió por sus venas y las manos le temblaban, tenía ganas de llorar y no puedo evitar correr hasta la mesa para ver un enorme conjunto de cartas atadas por una cinta con una nota del correo, disculpándose por las molestias.

Facultad de Medicina Salvador Allende

Universidad de Harvard

Universidad de Tokyo

Tenía respuesta de todas.

— ¿Sakura?—levanto la vista hacia su hermano que se veía preocupado y tenía una mano sobre su hombro. Estaba llorando y ni cuenta se había dado—¿Estás bien?—asintió sonriente.

—Si—se trago sus lágrimas, emocionada y asustada empezó a abrir todas las cartas con cuidado. Las tuvo todas abiertas y las extendió por la mesa. Se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano—¿Qué hago?— con la voz ronca del llanto le pregunto a Sasori quien le sonrió.

—Voy a estar aquí, tranquila— se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, ahora Sakura su centro de atención y no "Vogue".

Asintió y con las manos temblorosas empezó por Harvard: si se presentaba a una entrevista podría tener la posibilidad de conseguir una beca. Se mordió el labio, feliz. Mejor facultad de medicina. Pataleó como niña pequeña, festejando su logro.

Al tomar la carta de la facultad de Salvado Allende le costaba respirar y las lágrimas querían volver a salir. "Algunos de los mejores médicos viene de Cuba, Sakura" Jamás olvidaría las palabras de Tsunade.

Una cordial invitación a formar parte de la universidad le fue entregada. Tanto estudio había valido la pena. Una sonrisa esplendida se formo sobre su rostro. Empezó a hiperventilar y bajo la mirada divertida de Sasori, se acomodo en una silla. Después de unos segundos de tranquilizarse un poco tomo la ultima. Todai: como solicito, tenía una beca del 70%-90% si pasaba con éxito el examen de ingreso. En cuando leyó la carta la imagen de Sasuke se le vino a la mente.

Cerró los ojos tristes.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunto preocupado Sasori.

—No me puedo quedar—susurro apenas. Observo sin poner verdadera atención al papel que tenia entra las manos.— Me voy a ir—sentencio liberando el papel.— Me aceptaron en Harvard y Salvador Allende, no puedo dejarlo pasar—sollozo levemente.

—¡Es lo que siempre has querido!— con una sonrisa extraña, la abrazo, aun sin entender su aletargo—¿Acaso no estás feliz?—la tomo por los hombros para verle,

Ella entrecerró los parpados y sonrió tristemente, negó con la cabeza, contrariamente a tu respuesta—Si—abrazo a su hermano y se echo a llorar. Esta vez, no era de emoción ni felicidad.

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana cuando llegaron las cartas, no volvió a ver a Sasuke, evitándolo con escusas tontas, pero ya veía venir el lunes y no podía hacer nada más que temblar.

.

.

—¡Sakura!—corrió a abrazarla en cuanto la vio entrar al salón. Se separo de ella y con una mirada de loco emocionado le dio un beso en los labios — Todai es mía bebé— el salón estaba solitario, solo estaban ellos dos y Naruto que dormitaba sobre su lugar. Sasuke aprovechando empezó a bailar ridículo, mientras rapeaba una canción extraña, victorioso.

En lo que le fue posible, sonrió.

—También yo—Sasuke le besó toda la cara y corrió hasta Naruto para darle una palmada en la espalda.

—Naruto será el único que se vaya del nido. Recibió una beca en Massachusetts como Quarterback ¿No estás contento por nuestro pequeño retoño?— al escuchar aquello se levanto a abrazar a Sakura.

—¡Me voy!—sonrió felizmente por su amigo.

—Yo también—susurro amargamente, Sasuke se acercaba a ellos rápidamente para separarlos. No fue necesario pues Naruto se separado de ella, consternado. Ella con un dedo sobre los labios le indico que guardara el secreto.

Los arreglos para la graduación era todo lo que restaba por hacer, las clases básicamente habían terminado y el horario de esa semana, fue para las despedidas y planes para el futuro. Sasuke estaba muy ocupada con los trámites para el examen a Todai, y Sakura también, pero para Harvard. Su entrevista era un día antes de la graduación para los que faltaban apenas 4 días.

—¿Sasuke, a donde vamos?—tenia los ojos vendados, después de clases a pocos días del final de cursos, Sasuke la conducía a sabrá él donde.

—Ya llegamos, quítate la venda— hizo como dijo y frente a ella estaba Mango, una tienda de ropa que nada tenía que ver con ella.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?.

—Tu hermano va a hacer una fiesta después de la graduación. "Ocupa algo de tu bonito dinero y cómprale algo lindo a mi hermana" dijo. Creo que quiere que te la pases bien, pero no sé por qué se emociona tanto con la fiesta, tuvo a mi hermano casi como su chico de los recados.— Sakura hubiera reído si no supiera la razón por la que su hermano se esforzaba tanto. Era una despedida.

—Sasuke tengo algo que decirte—pero Sasuke ya estaba abriéndole la puerta. No era el momento. —¿Vamos a comprar un vestido?—Sasuke negó y en cuanto entraron rápidamente se acerco a una dependienta hablando un momento con ella, después, esta los condujo hasta unos pequeños sillones donde esperaron juntos.

—Esto es muy raro—suspiro cansada—Sasuke no quiero nada costoso.

—Muy tarde— se levanto y dejándola sentada, empezó a ver a los maniquís con la ropa.

La chica llego con varios tipos detrás de ella, cargando varias cajas bastante ostentosas.

Se giro, torciéndose el cuello por la brusquedad con lo que lo hizo, y perforo a Sasuke con la mirada.

—Sasuke—se quejó

—A mi auto, por favor—ignoro la molestia de su novia y les indico lo que debían hacer.—¿Mi encargo de estados unidos está ahí verdad?—señalo las cajas que recién se había llevado. La chica asintió.

—Se encuentran con el vestido, joven Uchiha—hizo una reverencia. Contento tomo la mano de Sakura y regresaron al auto.

—¿Para qué me trajiste entonces?—volteo la mirada y vio el montón de cajas en los asientos traseros.—¿qué mierda compraste?—enojada hizo un puchero.

— Cuidado con esa lengua afilada. Te traje para que Sasori no diga que nunca te lleve de compras, pera ya hice mi encargo.— mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad se inclino y besos sus labios fugazmente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Sakura y terminaron de meter todo a su habitación, el moreno le advirtió que no lo abriera hasta después de la graduación.

—Esta semana no podre estar contigo, tengo que ayudar con lo de la graduación. No estaré en las clases e Itachi ya me advirtió que no me dejaría salir temprano aun después del horario de clases— recostado en la cama, esperaba que Sakura terminara de ponerse uno de sus muchos vestidos.

—¿Hoy es nuestro ultimo día hasta la graduación?—se tiro a su lado, boca abajo. El Uchiha asintió desganado.

Su entrevista era un día antes, y en dado caso que obtuviera la beca, empezaría con los arreglos de viaje, pues la carrera ya estaba registrada y gracias a los viajes continuos de su padre, podría ocupar la residencia que tenia a 30 minutos de la facultad. Estaba contenta y emocionada por conseguir la beca, estaba segura de que la tendría, se esforzó tanto, aprendió ingles a la perfección entre otras cosas para estar lista en su entrevista. Pero cada vez que pensaba en el Uchiha, el corazón se le hacía chiquito.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, se recargo sobre sus codos e inclino su cabeza para observar a Sasuke desprevenido, con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados.

Otra vez tenía ganas de llorar.

Dejó caer la frente contra el pecho de Sasuke, que solo se quejó un poco pero siguió en la misma pose, al parecer, con planes de una siesta.

—Sasuke—lo llamo—te amo.—se recostó sobre él, manteniendo a Sasuke atrapado entre sus piernas el tronco del muchacho. Con los labios, lentamente empezó a dar besos sobre su boca. Los brazos de Sasuke salieron de detrás de su cabeza y rodearon la cintura de Sakura. Abrió los labios y deslizo su lengua contra la de Haruno. —Te quiero— se recostó sobre su pecho.

Levanto la cabeza, viéndola interrogante y divertido—¿Por qué andas tan cariñosa?— en lugar de recibir una respuesta, gustoso acogió los labios de Sakura que se acercaron buscando los suyos.

Apenas y se rozaban, pero luego de un rato tranquilo, la pálida chica empezó una guerra de lenguas. Levantando paulatinamente la cabeza hasta terminar cara a cara con su novio.

—Wow, de verdad que tienes algo muy extraño hoy—tomo su rostro entre las palmas y beso su nariz

—¿Te molesta?—empezó a repartir pequeños besos por sus mejillas, bajando hasta su cuello y mordiendo la clavícula de vez en cuando.

—N-no—pero lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Puedo tocarte?—Empezó a abrir el primer botón de su camisa. Emocionado, tragó seco.

—¿Dónde?— se reprendió por hacer semejante pregunta tonta.

Separo su boca un momento de la piel de Sasuke para poder reírse por la duda del moreno—Por aquí—con una mano empezó a recorrer su pecho sobre la camisa, desde sus hombros, sus brazos, coló su manos entre sus cuerpos hasta su abdomen fuerte, hasta su cadera, donde detuvo su mano unos centímetros antes de los pantalones negros. —¿Puedo?

—¿No acabas de hacerlo?—parecía querer torturarlo. Sakura se volvió a reír.

—Debajo de esto—se irguió, sentada sobre su cintura. Sin prisa quito los botones de la camisa, abriendo después el pedazo de tela para deslizarla por sus hombros y quedar atascada en los brazos del chico. Estático y emocionado, se quedo muy quieto analizando todo. Como una tabla contra la cama, con los brazos a los lados y la cabeza recostada. Desde ese ángulo se podía apreciar la delineada figura de Sakura.

—Pues tendría que tenerla puesta para que fuera "debajo de ella"—la pelirrosa sacudió la mano restándole importancia

—Puros tecnicismos— se removió y llego hasta la cadera de Sasuke, con las nalgas sobre su (ahora) prominente entrepierna.—¿Puedo seguir?—solo pudo asentir lentamente. La sonrisa satisfecha de Sakura solo se hizo más grande.

Con besos húmedos, empezó a hacer pequeñas marcas con los dientes sobre el cuello de Sasuke. Obtuvo algunos gruñidos de placer y unas manos sobre la espalda, alentándola y presionándola contra él. Beso su mentón y bajo hasta la manzana de Adán, riéndose contra esta.

—¿Qué?—pregunto nervioso

—Estoy nerviosa—admitió. Regreso a su tarea, bajando por su pecho, arrastrando los labios sobre la piel sensible de sus pectorales, lamiendo tímidamente su abdomen. Sasuke tendió los brazos a sus costados, disfrutando del contacto. Estaba nervioso y no muy seguro de qué era lo que iba a pasar ¿Lo harían? ¿Hasta donde llegarían? ¿Volverían a interrumpirlos? No fue hasta que sintió que aprisionaban su masculinidad sobre la ropa, que se recargo sobre sus codos y levanto la cabeza.

—¿¡Sakura!?— estaba inclinada sobre su pelvis con la boca, capturando la silueta de su miembro, dando pequeños besos sobre esta. Tenía las manos sobre los muslos de Sasuke, subiendo y bajando las manos, tratando de quitar esa ansiedad que tenia. Extrañamente tenía muchas ganas de llenar "esa" zona de besos y lengüetazos. El sexo oral nunca le llamo la atención y lo aplico varias veces sin tener realmente muchas ganas de eso. Pero con Sasuke… quería devorarlo por completo. Deseaba que disfrutara por completo.

Con los dedos temblándole levemente, desabrocho el botón. Sasuke no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Bajó la bragueta y Sasuke se sentó rápidamente, la tomo de los hombros dispuesto a alejarla. Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Sakura lo beso, como pidiéndole que no la detuviera, que la dejara continuar. Dejó de besarla un momento, solo para caer rendido ante sus ocurrencias y por cuenta propia deshacerse de la camisa que se enredaba entre sus brazos, la lanzo lejos. La acerco desde la nuca para besarla de nuevo, sentándola sobre su erección, empujando su espalda baja, haciéndola moverse. Sakura, aun con las manos en el borde su pantalón, metió una mano bajo la ropa interior, tocando apenas con la punta de los dedos, el vello obscuro.

Resoplo y con las manos inquietas, recorrió las piernas de Sakura, llegando rápidamente hasta el encaje de su braga y halándolo para tratar eliminar el estorbo en el que se había convertido. Sakura se removió, alejando la mano de su trasero y dejando la ropa a medio camino, con el resorte a media nalga.

Lo empujo, hasta dejarlo acostado. No perdía detalle de los movimientos de Sakura y de nuevo, llegó hasta su entrepierna, jalando en el proceso, su pantalón, que termino por ser pateado y arrumbado en algún recóndito lugar de la habitación.

Con la mirada le pidió permiso y antes de recibir respuesta, por el borde del bóxer sobre su pierna, introdujo la mano, tocando sus testículos. Gruño y echo la cabeza para atrás, enterrándola en la almohada.

Alargo el brazo y con los dedos, aparto el cabello rosa que le cubría el rostro. No despegaban la mirada de los ojos del otro, ni aun cuando Sakura quito el elástico de su cadera, llevándolo hasta la mitad del muslo, rozando con los dedos la sensible piel de su pene.

—¿Prisa?—pregunto divertido con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Tú no?—él amplio su sonrisa

Admiro por unos segundos la virilidad de Sasuke, tirado sobre su vientre, grande y cabezón. Se río por la descripción del "pequeño Uchiha" en su mente.

—¿Sabes que no es lindo reírte después de ver el pene de alguien, cierto?— Sakura se acomodo entre sus piernas y termino por quitarle la ropa interior, erizándole el vello de la nuca.

—Es que es muy lindo— se rió y besos sus labios rápidamente para bajar en un camino hasta el hueso de su cadera.

—Tampoco le digas lindo— tuvo un escalofrió.

Con los dedos recorrió la longitud de Sasuke, y término por sujetarlo de la cabeza para acercarlo a su boca—Pero lo es— apego sus labios contra la punta y apretando su cavidad, descendió hasta donde le fue posible, acariciando la cabeza con la lengua.

Sasuke jadeo y los ojos se le cerraron de placer, se obligo a abrirlos para poder ver la mata de pelo rosa, subir y bajar. Aparto el cabello de su rostro y Sakura saco su miembro de la boca, para poder verlo, moviendo de arriba abajo una mano. Le sonrió y esta vez solo metió la punta, haciendo movimientos con la lengua sobre esta. Subía y bajaba la mano por el resto de él, con la otra palma, acuno sus testículos, acariciándolo suavemente. Sasuke seguía sujetando su cabello para verla a los ojos y admirar su trabajo con la lengua.

Dios, esto era tan excitante.

Lo soltó un momento de su boca para poder besar la base de su pene y regresar a su tarea.

—Ya—apenas y pudo decir aquello, la aparto, pero Sakura seguía sacudiéndolo y presionándolo con los dedos.

Refunfuño de gozo cuando tuvo el orgasmo, llenando el vestido de sus fluidos. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para poder regularizar su respiración y sentarse para ver a Sakura, de rodillas en la cama, entre sus piernas y recortando la cabeza contra la parte interna de su pierna, resoplando contra su testículo. —Lindo—fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Te lo dije— le sonrió, levantándose para poder deslizar el zipper de su vestido. Sasuke se echó para atrás para poder observarla.

Los tirantes cayeron desde sus hombros, se paró en la cama y la prenda cayo por si sola, siendo sus bragas mal puestas, lo único que la cubría de la total desnudez.

—Si estas así por lo que te compré, vamos mañana a comprar toda Shibuya si lo deseas— se supo de rodillas y con Sakura aun de pie, empezó a besar sus piernas

—Me haces ver como una interesada, idiota—le dio una pequeña patada en la costilla. Si solo Sasuke supiera que era una despedida.

—Lo eres, solo aceptaste ser mi novia cuando te ofrecí dinero—trato de contener su risa, pero falló. Sakura se dejo caer sobre la cama, de espalda contra las mantas, jalando a Sasuke del cuello para que cerrara la boca y la ocupara para cosas más interesantes.

—Eras un idiota. Eres un idiota—le dio un pico—Y no eres mi novio por tu dinero.

—Lo sé— se posiciono entre sus piernas, frotando sus caderas. El "pequeño Uchiha" estaba despertando lentamente de su sueño.

—Soy tu novia para poder ver a Freddie— se carcajeo y Sasuke solo maldijo al gato en su mente.

—Y yo soy tu novio para ver a… ¡Sasori!— dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, arrepintiéndose tras escuchar la risa de Sakura.—Eso no se escucho muy bien.

—Bueno, no soy Sasori, pero algo debo de tener—lo besó. De inmediato recuperaron ese ambiente caliente en la habitación.

Apretó los pechos de Sakura con sus manos y espacio besos sobre ellos, chupando con descaro su pezón. Junto aun más sus intimidades, aprovechando que Sakura se retorcía. Ella llevo sus manos hasta el trasero de Sasuke, tratando de guiar sus movimientos contra ella.

La piel de Sakura era extrañamente suave, blanca y bonita. Tenía un lugar junto al ombligo que beso un buen rato antes de regresar hasta sus labios.

Metió dos dedos en el borde de las bragas, para acariciar los labios húmedos de Haruno. Paseo un dedo en la separación, desde su clítoris hasta el final de sus labios.

La erección que tenía estaba más dura que la anterior. Le temblaba el brazo que sostenía su peso.

Paseo la nariz en medio de sus pechos, oliendo su perfume.

—Tengo curiosidad— Ella solo asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería. De inmediato el dedo de Sasuke se adentro en ella, haciéndola jadear y apretar los glúteos de Sasuke, sin perder ese contacto con la mirada oscura. Cuando ya no pudo entrar más, lo saco para mostrarle la mano, frente a su rostro. —Muy húmeda—Sakura asintió, levantando las caderas, pidiendo por más con un puchero— resbaloso, caliente y confortable— siguió asintiendo vehementemente. Sakura escurrió sus manos hasta le erección de Sasuke y después de sacudirla un poco, la dirigió hasta su prenda, impregnada de sí misma. Con una mano lo condujo y con la otra, aparto un poco su ropa para rozar con la punta de su pene, la entrada de su vagina, haciéndolos jadear.

—Ufff Sakura— la besó brutalmente, siendo en realidad un choque de labios contra todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Empujo las caderas y apenas entro una parte de él.

Se detuvo en seco y se alejo de ella como si quemara, rebuscando en la habitación.

—Pantalones, pantalones, pantalones—susurraba compulsivamente buscando la ropa por la habitación.

Se recargo en sus manos para poder verlo.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto preocupada. Sasuke no hizo caso y levanto sus pantaloncillos, victorioso. Escudriñó los bolsillos, poniendo una mueca molesta para después lanzarlos lejos. Sakura lo veía interrogativa.

Se giró a echar un vistazo, con el llanto de frustración expuesto en la mirada.

—Condón…

**How I fell in love**

Sakura había salido a comprar un poco de miso para la cena, había dejado a Sasuke con su tarea en la mesa de té que estaba en la estancia, su hermano estaba arreglando unos papeles del hospital.

Cuando regreso se encontró con la mesita volcada, los libros regados y a su hermano revolcándose junto a Sasuke en la alfombra.

—¿Qué demonios es esto?— sujeto el cuello de sus camisas y de un tirón los separo.

—Este idiota miente— lo señalo, alterado.

—Tu novio no quiere aceptar la verdad— con una mirada rabiosa de Sakura, desistieron de zafarse del agarre, tranquilizándose.

—Lo voy a matar si es verdad, más te vale que no lo sea— gruñó y recogió sus cosas para irse.

—Lo es, pero yo mismo le daría una paliza si hace algo al respecto— aunque ya se la había dado cuando se entero. Se escucho el portazo y Sasori se sentó con la ropa desarreglada y un moretón en la barbilla.

—¡¿Qué mierda!?—levantó los brazos, incrédula, molesta y cansada.

.

.

.

2 minutos antes…

—¿No tienes problemas con tu hermano por Sakura?—pregunto curioso el pelirrojo desde la cocina, después de unos minutos en silencio desde la partida de Sakura.

—¿De qué hablas?— dejo caer su lapicero para mirarlo molesto por su interrupción.

—Ya sabes, que le gusta Sakura y esas cosas—se encogió de hombros, aunque tenía una mirada de rabia.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— se levanto, tirando sus cosas.—¡Mentira!— el hermano, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a tomarlo por la camisa.

—No es mentira— con un grito de lucha Sasuke se abalanzo sobre él.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces no me vas a explicar nada?—le golpeo del hombro con la mano. Estaban a 10 minutos de terminar las clases

—Celos—dijo el moreno resoplando.

.

.

.

* * *

**Si hay faltas de ortografia, gramatica, o en la narración **

**Les ruego me disculpen, la edicion del fic se va a hacer hasta su concuclión.**

**La musica de carretera es horrible.**

**Las quiero**

**Bye-bye**


	21. ¿Ino, telepatía y rubios?

**Ahora si, no me tardé**

**El fic todavia da para más, espero que soporten lo largo que esta.**

**Humpty Dumpty Dhu: A mi me criaron para escoger el amor sobre todo lo demás. Parece que no entendi bien, porque yo haria todo lo contrario de lo que me dijeron mis progenitores. Todos amamos a los gatos que nos agreden (no es cierto)**

**Lian Kirito-kun: Jajaja Maggie. Y pronto se va a poner peor. Mujajajajaja. (❥)**

**Zoe-so: Me gusta la Sakura inocente y esas cosas, pero las adolescente de ahora no son asi (obvio los chicos tampoco, pero no seria divertido si uno no es virgen) Abracitos :)**

**Sakuita 01:¿Corto todos los capitulos en momentos que te ponen ansioso por saber? Ese es el chiste jajaja. Dicen que el humano es el unico animal que comete el mismo error dos veces, pero esta vez no será así.**

**karliss: Pues Gaara me agrada, en la serie se observa un poco más la personalidad de Gaara y me parecio interesante esa tematica de ser él, el hermano mayor. Creo que hace un buen trabajo y me encanta :3**

**Bella-swan11: Sasuke ve la facultad de economia de Todai, cómo Sakura la de medicina en Harvard. **

**jazmadi: La demencia es lo más importante en una historia. Gracias por tus comentarios, me quede en la madrugada leyendolos :)**

**Sasu Love For Ever: No, no encuentran. Tu duda sobre Itachi se aclara en este capitulo (creo).**

**Me ****asenté en Zacatecas por dos dias, tiempo suficiente para escribir y publicar este capitulo.**

******Espero lo disfrute**

******La chilanga, Nanami Hara **

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Mamá no deja de preguntarme a mi—le lanzo una bolita de papel. Sasuke no supo de donde la saco.

—Esto es tu culpa—tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Desde que llago hace ya dos horas ha estado recostado de esa manera, aun con el uniforme mal puesto y arrugado.

—¿Por qué demonios fue mi culpa?—frunció las cejas y se recostó a su lado, acomodando sus brazos bajo la cabeza.

—Tu interrumpiste…aquella vez—se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Itachi se lo pensó un poco antes de comprender.

—Hummm. Aquella vez, no tenias un condón ¿cierto?—Sasuke se sonrojo y se removió contra las mantas.

—No.

—Supongo que si estas tan frustrado, aun no lo han hecho y por la manera en la que estas molido ¿se quedaron a medias esta vez también, verdad?—se rió de su hermano, disfrutando realmente de la situación. Sasuke solo gruño.—¿Por lo mismo?—pregunto incrédulo, pero bastante divertido. Sasuke no respondió e Itachi estallo en carcajadas, retorciéndose y sujetándose el estomago.

Por fin se levanto y le lanzo su cojín contra la cara.

—¡Itachi, cállate!—de una patada lo tiro de la cama, haciendo que por fin, detuviera sus burlas para poder quejarse.

—Cielos, que sensible— adolorido se acomodo contra la cabecera de la cama, sentado. El menor, regreso a su postura inicial de plasta inmóvil.— Me sorprende, son jóvenes y han tenido bastante tiempo desde entonces, sobre todo que ahora si son novios realmente— se escucho un portazo y ambos giraron la cabeza.

Ahí estaba su madre.

Se quedaron en silencio y sin moverse, viéndose entre ellos por unos momentos.

—¿Sasuke?—habló su madre, pidiendo una explicación.

—¡Rayos!—soltaron los dos hermanos, solo para ellos.

.

.

.

—Has estado muy extraña desde que llegue—estaban bebiendo té en la cocina

—Desde antes—susurro— no es nada.

—Cuando llegué no me encontré con Sasuke—espero algo, pero Sakura no dijo nada—lo cual es muy raro porque siempre está aquí y tengo que llegar yo a poner control. Si no está aquí, tu estas en su casa—explico, queriendo una respuesta, pero sin conseguirla aun— ¿Pasó algo?.

—No—"que no teníamos condón" pensó para sus adentros. —Digamos que estábamos resolviendo un asunto, y algo nos salió mal, como nos sentíamos insatisfechos e incómodos, se fue— se encogió de hombros, tratando de no pensar en eso.

—¿Asunto?¿ Qué clase de asunto?—dejo su taza contra la madera de la mesa para reprenderla con la mirada.

—Ya sabes, de la graduación, el arreglo y esas cosas— mintió naturalmente.

—¿Tienes que ponerte para la fiesta?— trato de ser sutil, pero era obvio que preguntaba por las cosas que Sasuke le compró. Le hizo gracia a su hermana pequeña.

—Si, Sasuke me llevo de compras.

—Perfecto—sonrió satisfecho— La fiesta será en un pequeño salón en la zona comercial, Naruto se encargara de los invitados, así que solo tienes que disfrutar la clausura del curso— Asintió y después de terminar su bebida se fue a dormir.

.

.

.

—Ya te dije que estaba preocupada por ti y quería saber si estabas bien. Escuche de lo que hablaban— golpeo la mesa con la mano, levantándose de su asiento. —¡Sasuke Uchiha no me quieras cambiar el tema!

—Mamá, tranquilízate—Itachi le dio un ligero masaje en los hombros para empujarla contra la silla.

—Lo estas mal entendiendo, hubo un tiempo en el que Sakura y yo nos tomamos las cosas con calma, es todo—era una mentira muy grande, pero lo que menos quería era que su familia se enterara de el engaño con el cual empezaron. No ahora que todo le iba tan bien, según él.

Mikoto se quedo en silencio, no muy convencida, pero analizándolo para ver cualquier error.

—¿En serio?

—Mamá nos queremos

Se rindió y después de reprocharlos por no hablar con claridad entre ellos, se fue a dormir.

—Idiota—lo codeo

—Al menos yo siempre traigo un condón en el bolsillo—inmediatamente de burlarse de su hermano pequeño, corrió antes de ser agredido por el mismo.

—Estúpido Itachi— resoplando llego hasta su habitación. Y no dormir. Por la erección.

.

.

.

Sasuke cumplió lo que dijo. No lo vio en el aula y no pudo encontrarlo a pesar de buscarlo por toda la escuela.

Algunos maestros ya no estaban dando clases normales, ya se había acabado el curso ¿para qué? Y entre esos maestros, estaba Itachi. Al parecer solo estaba dando asesorías para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad.

Pasaron así 2 días. DOS. Y ya sentía que no podía respirar sin ver a Sasuke.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iba a sobrevivir en el extranjero.

Estaba lista para su entrevista. Estaba vestida para la ocasión con un mono negro, bastante formal, el cabello sujetado, un saco y tacones. Se sentía horrible.

La llevaron hasta una pequeña sala, con té y aperitivos.

—Señorita Sakura—hablo en un pésimo japonés un castaño de ojos azules.

—¿Señor Brown?—el acento japonés de Sakura era indudable, pero su pronunciación era limpia.

—¡Oh! Debí suponer que sabia ingles—se tranquilizo un poco el joven asesor.

—Si, estoy preparada para Harvard—sonriente agracio la invitación para que se sentara y empezaron a beber té.

—No tiene que estar nerviosa, esto no es nada más que una formalidad, realmente estamos muy interesados en usted.

—Y agradezco el interés.—bebió té para tratar de quitarse las ansias—¿Entonces, supongo que me preguntara algunas cosas para saber si soy lo que desean en una becada?—acomodo sus manos sobre su regazo

—Pues debe ser así—le sonrió—¿Empezamos?

—Ok— el joven hombre preguntó varias cosas. Sus hobbies, sus razones para elegir Harvard y la carrera que estudiaría entre otras.

Después de una breve despedida le dieron la noticia.

—Puedes pasar con la chica de la recepción para que te de la documentación que hace falta. Felicidades tienes una beca completa—Sakura asintió feliz y después de hacer una reverencia y recibir una mano, la estrechó y corrió por sus cosas.

Diablos todo se sentía tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo, Sasuke.

.

.

.

—¿Todavía no estas lista?—su hermano estaba de traje. Hecho que pasa pocas veces en la vida.

—¿Para qué?—Estaba leyendo un manga que Sasuke le había prestado.

—¿La ceremonia de graduación?— ¿Acaso Sasuke le había succionado la inteligencia a su hermana?

—No quiero ir, solo iré a recoger mis papeles— Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba desnuda bajo las mantas. Tenía una flojera...

—¿No eres tú la del discurso de fin de año?

—¿Y? No quiero, ni siquiera lo he preparado—Dejo a Gintama para acurrucarse en la cama— Tu vas a ir el salón para organizar el evento, no quiero ir a hablarle a un monto de extraños—refunfuño. Sasori comprendió. Se lanzó sobre su hermana, aplastándola y probablemente sacándole el aire.

—¡Quítate de encima!— se removía, pero el pelirrojo se quedo ahí.

—Sakura, son tus compañeros y por mucho que digas que no quieres, sé que los aprecias. Ya deja de hacerte del rogar y prepárate, que después vamos a tener que venir corriendo a que te arregles para la fiesta—Se levanto y le dio una nalgada que la hizo gritar—Apresúrate que papá con Gaara y los gemelos ya deben estar esperándonos—Sakura saltó sorprendida.

—¿Qué dijiste?— la cobija descendió por su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto.

—¡Demonios, Sakura ponte ropa!— agarro la manta y le cubrió hasta la cabeza para después darle un golpe.

—Perdón

—Ya ponte tu uniforme que tenemos 10 minutos para llegar—la apresuró palmeando las manos.

Cuando su hermano salió de la habitación corrió hasta el armario para vestirse.

Se supone que su hermano estaría de organizador en el salón de la graduación, su padre en parís, y no había hablado con sus hermanos sobre la ceremonia. Sinceramente estaba emocionada y feliz.

Con su uniforme puesto, tratando de hacer un discurso de 10 minutos en 10 minutos de viaje, llegaron a la escuela abarrotada de la familia de los de último año.

Desde la entrada pudo divisar a unas chicas de años menores, hablando con Sasuke.

—¡Ey! Sakura-chan—Naruto (quien no había preguntado nada de la marcha de Sakura) veía sujetando la mano de su hermano menor, con Gaara quien cargaba en brazos a Temari. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan cercanos?

—Hola—los saludo con una sonrisa y les dio un par de besos a los niños.

—¿Dónde está papá?—le pregunto al rubio su hermano Sasori.

—Fue al sanitario, dijo que nos encontraría en nuestros asientos—por un altavoz fueron llamados al inicio de la ceremonia. Sakura tenía que ir detrás del telón para dar su discurso cuando fuese su turno. Se despidió de todos, incluso de Naruto quien se sentaría con los demás estudiantes.

Si hubiera seguido en su puesto de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, seria Sasuke quien daría el discurso del promedio más sobresaliente en puntuación. Pero ahora era ella quien hiciera tal cosa y el nuevo presidente: Shikamaru.

—Maldita seas por dimitir—le pico las costillas. Estaban esperando para poder dar su discurso y largarse, los dos.

—Pudiste haberte negado—le sonrió burlona.

—No tendría los créditos para física experimental. Si no hubieras renunciado seguramente no me hubieran obligado a ocupar el puesto, Asuma seguramente me hubiera dado otra cosa para subir mis créditos— se aflojo la corbata que su madre se esforzó tanto en apretar.

—¿Fue él quien te propuso para presidente?—Sakura aguanto una carcajada.

—Y obvio fue el viejo quien pensó que era buena idea. Ni siquiera me consultaron—sonaba molesto e indignado

—Tú eres el último, me llaman. Nos vemos—le saco la lengua. El moreno gruño y Sakura salió, recibida con una ovación de aplausos.

Su discurso fue como muchos otros, despedidas, aliento para sus amigos, promesas de reencuentros entre otras cosas terminando con un …

—Y como último, me gustaría pedir, que no sean muy duros con el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Si no fuese por mí, seguramente estaría sentado entre ustedes tomando una siesta. Con respeto y cariño, presento a Nara Shikamaru—tras una reverencia, salió de la tarina, cruzando sonrisas con Shikamaru. "Chicle" gesticulo el Nara.

.

.

.

—Sakura eso estuvo muy bien—su padre fue el primero en acercarse a felicitarla, con un abrazo corto.

—Gracias por esta aquí papá—diviso detrás de él a sus hermanos, corriendo en su dirección.

—No deberías dar las gracias Sakura. Discúlpame por estar tan ausente— le dio una palmada en la mejilla, suave. Es un hombre, no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres. A la pelirrosa solo pudo causarle risa este gesto.

—Hermana ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eres inteligente?—cuestiono Kankuro

—Por es obvio que soy un genio—se agacho hasta su altura y abrazo a los gemelos.

—Felicidades, Sakura— su relación no era precisamente de muy hermanos, pero iban paso a paso. Envolvió a Gaara entre sus brazos.

—Los quiero—dijo al separarse del agarre.

—Tu novio esta con su familia y Naruto está con sus ¿abuelos?— aclaro el recién llegado Sasori al ver a su hermana buscar algo con la mirada.

—Son sus tutores. Bueno Jiraya si es su abuelo— Se tardaron horas en entregar los diplomas y ya había recogido los papeles que se había atrasado en recibir. Ahora solo quedaba.

—Bien, pues vamos a la fiesta—sonrió Sasori.

—Espera—habló fuerte y claro su padre.—Quiero invitar a comer a mi pequeña— inclino la cabeza en dirección a Sakura.

—Pero ya no hay tiempo—se quejó el mayor de los hermanos Haruno.

—Yo no voy a ir con un montón de adolescentes precoces y alocados a ningún lado. Además prometí llevar a tus hermanos hasta su casa, ellos también tienen cosas que hacer— lo retó con la mirada— Sakura, lo siento pero mañana en la madrugada tengo que estar en un vuelo a China—se disculpo con la chica. Asintió rendida.

—¿No vamos a ir a la fiesta?—Kankuro jaloneo la falda de Sakura.

—Esa fiesta es muy aburrida. Imagínate que tan fea es que ni mi padre ni yo queremos ir.—hizo un gesto desagradable para después sacarle la lengua a Sasori.

—Kankuro, nosotros también tenemos cosas que hacer ¿no lo recuerdas?—lo reprendió y con la mirada de soslayo, con poca discreción miro a su hermana mayor.

Todos los miraron divertidos. Que hicieran lo que quisieran, son pequeños y lindos.

—Me encantaría ir, pero tengo que cuidar de ellos—Sakura comprendió y triste le sonrió

—Oye, ve el lado bueno de las cosas, tendrás a tu novio toda la noche— Temari por muy pequeña que fuera, de inocente no tenía nada. Todos los ojos masculinos se posaron en Sakura.

—¡No!—Kankuro, Sasori, Gaara y su padre hablaron tan fuerte que llamaron la atención de los alrededores.

—¿Cómo esta mi alumna favorita?— Itachi llego a estrujar los hombros de Sakura, pegándola a su pecho. Sasori le gruñó y le dio un golpe en el brazo con una cara de asesino que logro liberar a Sakura.

—Bien— apretó los dientes la protagonista.

—Hola, soy el tutor escolar de Sakura, el organizador de la graduación y el hermano de su novio—inclino la cabeza ante el padre Haruno— Nos habíamos visto antes, soy amigo de su hijo— solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Vámonos chicos, Sasori te llevare a Sakura, más vale que la cuides—agarro a Sakura por el hombro y condujo a todos (menos Sasori e Itachi) hasta el auto.

.

.

.

—Adiós hermanita—desde el auto, levanto la mano y mientras se alejaban por las calles, vio sus siluetas hacerse cada vez más pequeñas.

—Sakura—la llamó su padre y el único con ella.— ¿No les has dicho a tus hermanos que te vas?—el ambiente se puso triste y tenso.

—No. Solo lo saben Sasori, Naruto y tú. Gaara lo sospecha, aunque estoy casi segura que ya lo sabe—desvió la mirada al paisaje de la ventana.

—¿Aun no le dices a los niños?—la regañaba como a un chiquilla, pero tenía razón en ello. —¿Supongo que tu novio tampoco lo sabe?— su padre esperaba que respondiera que sí, que Sasuke si lo sabía.

—No, no sé como decírselo. Lo he intentado pero nunca es momento ni lugar— seguía evitando la mirada de Hiruko.

—Pero quien decide cuando es el momento y el lugar, eres tú—el camino era largo y la tensión la estaba matando.— Entiendo que sea difícil, pero si quieres madurar, tienes que enfrentar las cosas por muy malas que estas sean.

Sin querer presionarla más, se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino hasta el departamento. Cuando llegaron a casa Hiruko se apresuro a meter la maleta de su viaje al auto para despedirse de Sakura.

—Espero que todo vaya bien—Sakura sabía perfectamente a qué se refería—Diviértete.—la abrazo por ultima vez— Felicidades. —Entro al auto y antes de arrancar dijo sus últimas palabras antes de partir— Estoy orgulloso de ti— me mantuvo de pie junto al ascensor un rato.

Subió rápidamente después de recibir un mensaje de Naruto diciendo que había empezado.

Corrió hasta su armario y cuando vio las cajas tuvo miedo de tocarlas.

"Fiesta" tenían de nota varias cajas, todas grandes.

—Rayos Sasuke—lo maldijo mientras las transportaba hasta su cama.

Empezó con la más grande.

Un vestido rosa palo, largo hasta los tobillos, de caída ligera. Justo de la cintura para arriba con escote en V hasta la media espalda, y otro escote en V hasta la boca del estomago, cubriendo bien sus pechos (increíblemente). A pesar de ser muy elegante y bonito, no podría usar sostén "Buena jugada" pensó la chica mientras lo acomodaba sobre las mantas, listo para ponérselo.

Lo siguiente fueron unos zapatos negros, abiertos de tacón. Bastante sencillos pero elegantes. Lo insulto por comprar zapatos cuando (probablemente, aun no se lo ponía) no se iban a ver por el largo del vestido.

Como si de cristal fueran, los dejo sobre la alfombra.

Le siguió un bolso rojo frambuesa, pequeño y bonito. Lo mataría.

Pendientes de gota a juego con un collar, de plata. Mierda

Un saco corto hasta la cintura, grueso, con formas péquelas y conjuntas rojas y negras. ￥8,990

Iba a matarlo. Era una fortuna todo lo que se había gastado en ella.

Haciéndose la difícil (pero bien que queriendo) se arreglo con el conjunto que Sasuke le preparo, me maquillo un poco, se perfumó y peinó. Bajó dispuesta a tomar su auto (si, Sakura tiene auto) cuando se encontró a Sasuke, recargado contra el auto de su padre, un Aston Martin 1953 que su padre cuidaba más que a sus hijos.

—Uy, Sakura, mejor regresemos a tu habitación—se veía preciosa y se abanico el rostro dramáticamente. Se recordó que la velada tenia planes y era mejor esperar.

—¿Sasuke?—se acerco a él, tan rápido como los zapatos le permitieron.—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Sakura? ¡Qué coincidencia encontrarnos!—se burlo de ella mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para apretarla contra él.—Vine por ti, por supuesto—le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

—¿Cómo conseguiste el auto?—Sasuke se sonrojo y prefirió cambiar el tema. No le iba a decir a su novia que le había asegurado a su progenitor que esa noche era "Esa" noche. "Vaya, que suertudo, es una chica con clase" había dicho su padre, para después añadir "Pártela a la mitad, hijo" ¡Dios! ¡Los padres!

—¿No te encontraste con Itachi cuando bajabas?—la miro de reojo. Su hermano iba a preparar el ambiente para que se diera su noche especial.

—No ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó por algo a mi casa?—desconcertada. Avanzaron en el auto.

—Amm si—Mentira— Sasori va a quedarse en nuestra casa, está más cerca de lugar y Sasori al ser el responsable por el salón, es el ultimo en irse —eso era cierto.

—Por cierto, que movimiento tan sutil al escoger un vestido con el cual no puedo utilizar sujetador.

—¿No traes?—se sorprendió—Gracias por el dato—le sonrío coquetamente

—¿No lo elegiste por eso?—no le creía nada, era un hombre

— Pensé que había sujetadores para todo. Ni siquiera pensé en eso, Sakura. Solo asumí que se vería lindo en ti.—"owww,Sasuke" iba a decir pero—Pero ahora lo hare, gracias por la información—le gruño un ojo.

Sakura estallo en carcajadas. Cuando el chiste pasó, Sakura empezó a preguntarse cómo era antes de estar con su novio.

—Sasuke—el moreno sin despegar la vista del camino, asintió—hay algo que tengo que decirte. Es sobre la universidad—estaba retorciendo en su regazo el broche de la bolsa.

—ufff, yo también—sonrió tímidamente—hice algo, creo que un poco tonto. No sé qué pasara, pero lo demás es cosa tuya— desvió la mirada en una curva (conveniente).

—Lo lamento, no te entendí nada—lo miro preocupada.

—Es un regalo, espero que te vaya a gustar—Sakura sacudió la cabeza confundida.

—No más regalos—Sasuke negó con la cabeza

—Muy tarde. Solo espero que si llegase a servir de algo, no me muera de tristeza—Sakura estaba cada vez más confundida, pero decidió dejar el tema de lado para poder decirle a Sasuke sobre Harvard.

—Como sea, necesito hablar contigo Sasuke. Es sobre Todai— Sasuke la interrumpió

—Espera, hablemos de eso después. Ya llegamos y tienes que ver quien está aquí—Sakura veía un dilema en la expresión de Sasuke. Como si estuviera molesto, pero resignado.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones rebusco en la entrada para encontrarse con Suigetsu, Naruto y Juugo. Estaban escandalosamente hablando cerca del auto de Juugo.

Se acercaron a ellos, con los brazos enganchados.

—Vaya—Suigetsu silbó— Quien diría que te tiraste a esta pollita, Juugo— su única intención era molesta a Sasuke, claramente.

—Cierto—concordó Naruto sin ser consciente de la verdadera intención de Suigetsu. ¡Ay Naruto!

—Lamento eso—se disculpo Juugo.

—Está bien, somos amigos—le dio un pisotón a Suigetsu con el tacón mientras le sonreía despreocupada a los demás.

Después de quejas (sobre todo del albino) y halagos ingresaron al lugar.

Era amplio, simple y bonito. Buena iluminación y sobre todo, mucha gente. Todos los graduados y parte de sus familias estaban deambulando por ahí. Algunos otros estaban sentados, charlando o bebiendo. Se habían perdido la apertura.

Pasearon por el lugar, se dispersaron, ellos a saludar y conseguir alcohol y Sakura termino sola, hablando con Ino sobre su futuro. Algo le estaba diciendo sobre psicología, y poder leer la mente con la expresión corporal entre cosas muy extrañar, cuando vio una melena rubia muy parecida a la de su amiga.

Desistió de sus sospechas, para luego sentir, una mano sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda.

—Ey Sakura, como has crecido—le susurraron al oído

—Sakura, si recuerdas a mi hermano ¿no?—se volteo para encararlo.

—Como olvidarlo, si eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano—Ino pasó a segundo plano, y las palabras de Sakura salieron como veneno—Deidara.

—Además de tu novio, preciosa—la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a su boca y suspirarle en la sien y besarla en esa zona.

—¿Sakura?—al girar la mirada y ver a Sasuke junto a los otros chicos, con bebidas y bastante menos animados de lo que seguramente estaban, cerró los ojos, resignada y de mal humor.

—Chicos, les presento a mi hermano, Deidara

.

.

.

.

**How I fell in love**.

.

..

—Vamos al gimnasio— se ofreció el Uchiha. Tenían pruebas de educación física.

—Estoy bien de condición, gracias

—Vamos al gimnasio

—Tú lo que quieres es verme el culo en unos pantalones cortos ¿verdad?—bromeo

—Pues si—se tapó la boca al entender que lo dijo en voz alta. Sakura tenía la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes de diversión—Es decir, en el sujetador deportivo—se palmeo la frente. ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!—quiero decir, yo estar en ropa...—se detuvo antes de decir algo horrible.—Nada.

—Está bien, voy a cambiarme.

.

Pero qué bonito es lo que consigues con la sinceridad ¿no?

..

..

* * *

**El nombre Nanami Hara, nada tiene que ver con Chilangolandia, pero bueno.**

**Dejenme sus dudas y comentarios (ya saben donde)**

**Aprox. ￥8,990 = $88.41 (dolares estadounidences)**

**Mi hermana es la dueña de la cuenta (aunque los fics son mios)**

**Ahora ella subira los capitulos, pero dice que cinco comentario esta bien para subir la continuacion. **

**Diganle que esta loca y que ya me dé esta cuenta, que se haga otra. **

**Las quiero.**

**Subire la continuacion lo más rapido que pueda (y me deje la ogra que tengo por hermana)**

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
